


Construct of Belief

by minimalistdreamer



Series: Quarantine Fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Percy Jackson, Black Hermione Granger, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Demigods, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Established Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase, Established Relationship, F/M, Guilt, Hogwarts, Indian Harry Potter, JK Rowling who?, M/M, Medium Angst, Minor Angst, Mixed Harry Potter, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Spoilers for Burning Maze, change my mind, james potter was indian, just kidding, trying to keep it not cliche, yeah this isn't a straight white story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 51,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimalistdreamer/pseuds/minimalistdreamer
Summary: "Why us three?" Nico asked, his hair falling in front of his eyes again.A new voice appeared from behind them, or three voices. Or one voice but three different outlets."Because you all have something in common."Nico turned around to see a tall woman, her skin pale and hair dark. Her eyes glittered like onyx. A polecat sat on her shoulder, over her white dress."Hecate," Annabeth breathed.-*-*-*-*-When an immortal being sends a message to Camp Half-Blood asking for Nico, Annabeth, and Percy, you know something is wrong. When that immortal being is Hecate, you know something is really wrong.The three demigods are sent back in time to fix a problem, a problem that is apparently hurting the present. With no guidance, no idea what they're doing, and no idea where or when they are, things are bound to get a little strange. Especially when they get caught up in a large conspiracy theory with three random kids who just won't leave them alone.The Triwizard Tournament was going to get a lot more interesting.ARC 1 HAS BEEN COMPLETED.ARC 2 IS IN PROGRESS.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Quarantine Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842442
Comments: 203
Kudos: 581





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another story that I'm writing while already working on one!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story, more information is down below.

****

**Hi!**

**Welcome to _Construct of Belief._**

***-*-*-*-***

**So here are some things I'm going to tell you about the story.**

**First:**

**I am not a fan of OCs. I don't judge anyone who inserts their OCs in the story, but I simply don't do it. So the only characters that may be OC are background characters or ones that only have a few lines. That is just due to a lack of character information.**

**Second:**

**There will be no big reveal of the demigods in the school. I am trying to keep this as realistically and in character as possible.**

**Third:**

**I am trying to dodge cliches, such as everyone is alive and everyone goes to Hogwarts, which simply isn't realistic, nor plausible. Eleven demigods don't need to go to Hogwarts for one simple task. So there will only be Nico, Percy, and Annabeth in this book. I may add other characters if I write a sequel. It all depends if I feel like I have enough people wanting to read the book.**

**Fourth:**

**In a lot of fanfics, there is basically no reason for them to go to Hogwarts. The Wizard and God worlds are different and I don't think that there is a good enough reason for demigods to go back in time and go to Hogwarts. So, there is no "protect Harry Potter" and all that. I am having it so there is something that will be explained in the book, about how what happened in the past now directly links to what will happen to the Gods' world in the present.**

**Fifth:**

**There will be _no_ cross-shipping in this book. Again, like with the OCs, I do not hate on anyone for doing it, but I simply don't. I am aromantic though, which means I do not experience romantic attraction. This means that I might be unaware that what I am writing can be seen as romantic instead of platonic. There are a lot of friendships developing and I am trying to make it so no misunderstandings are formed, especially with Nico. If anything I write can have someone form the conclusion that two characters who I am writing (ex: Harry and Nico) are interacting in a way that seems romantic, please let me know. **

**Thank you so much for reading my book!**

**If you have any questions or suggestions, let me know. Any comment, no matter how criticizing, is helpful.**

**\- minimalistdreamer**

_\- first arc begins April 8th, 2020-_


	2. i

* * *

_Annabeth_

_Victoria's Boarding School for Girls, Dorm 129_

_February 12th_

_12:05 pm_

* * *

Annabeth was actually having a nice day.

She has just got out of her morning classes and was now on her way to her dorm room to drop off her books before heading out to lunch. And after her afternoon classes, she was going to Percy's to help him babysit his little sister, Estelle.

She should have known better to think that she could have a day without the gods' interference. 

As soon as Annabeth was able to get into her dorm room because she swears to the gods that that lock is _broken_ for Hades sake, or she recently pissed of the god of locks too, her phone started to ring. 

Her phone was just an old flip phone that she bought for around 20 bucks. It wasn't in the best condition and it took a few presses a button to actually pick up the call.

Annabeth answered the phone with a confused, "Hello?" Everyone who had her number (which was an extremely small amount) knew not to call unless it was an emergency. Technology only helped monsters track demigods, like moths to a flame.

"Hey, Annabeth," Piper's voice came from the phone. Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows, she hasn't heard from Piper for a while, not since she returned from Californa with news of Jason's death.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked, bouncing her knee impatiently. Too long of a phone call would call every monster in a mile radius to her exact location.

"You're needed at camp." 

"Okay, I got it. Do I need to get Percy?" The blonde asked. She heard Piper yell to someone before coming back on the phone.

"Yeah, grab him," Piper said. She hung up without as much as a farewell. Annabeth sighed and tucked her phone back into her pocket. 

She fell to her knees and despite wanting to curse out the gods for making her ditch the rest of her classes and possibly get sucked into another dangerous quest, simply started digging around under her bed. She was so stupid, even thinking of having a normal, mortal, care-free day. A decade of monsters seemed to have taught her nothing.

Annabeth had hidden her new drakon-bone sword under her bed to avoid any strange questions about whatever the Mist decided to cover it up as. After several attempts to grab the sword, resulting in touching something sticky that she did not want to see in the light, she finally grabbed the leather grip and pulled it out. 

She grabbed her wallet off the bedstand and a jacket, shrugging it on over her sweater. It was a bit chilly out, winter sweeping in with a vengeance.

Annabeth turned to see her roommate, Sofia, standing there with her hand on the doorknob.

"Going somewhere?" Sofia asked, her brow furrowed. Sofia's own uniform sweater was tied around her waist and her button-up shirt was unbuttoned, revealing the graphic t-shirt underneath.

They had planned to go to lunch together that day. Shit.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bailing on you - but something came up," Annabeth cheeks heated up from embarrassment.

"Okay, what came up?" Sofia entered the room and sat on her bed, setting her bag by her feet.

"Family emergency," she said quickly, shimmering off her skirt and jumping into pants instead. She strung her leather belt through the belt hoops and hung on her sword. Sofia didn't seem to notice the large stark-white sword that was right in front of her, thank the gods. 

"I thought your family lived in Californa?" Sofia asked, pulling her own hair up into a bun.

"Yeah, they do. I have to catch a plane." Annabeth succeeded in putting on pants and slipped on some _Nike_ sneakers(It was Percy's suggestion for the brand change). 

"Don't you need a bag-"

"I'll be fine, bye!"

Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she closed the door behind her, at least Sofia didn't ask any questions about the large sword.

* * *

_Percy_

_Goode High School, Classroom 302_

_February 12th_

_12:15 pm_

* * *

A student knocked on the door to his math classroom before entering. Mr. Weatherbee, his Trig teacher, was handed a bright yellow slip. A pass to the office.

The old man hobbled up to Percy's seat, where Percy was working on the homework from the previous night. The demigod looked up and smiled sheepishly. Mr. Weatherbee grabbed the paper with his grubby hands before handed the yellow pass.

"It seems you're needed at the dean's office Mr. Blofis." Percy winced as the teacher spit at "fis," a dribble of saliva ending up on his eyebrow. He wiped it off.

"It's Jackson," he muttered while grabbing his bag that laid at his feet. Percy slung it around his shoulders and grabbed the yellow pass, exiting the classroom and walking down the hallway.

He finally reached the dean's office after trudging across the school and opened the door. Only to run into another student who was just leaving.

"Oh sorry," he said, ears turning red from embarrassment. The other student just rolled his eyes and shoved past Percy.

Percy entered the dean's office and walked up to the front desk. He tapped his fingers against the faux wood. A large banner hung along the back wall, donning the phrase: Goode is Good!

"Hi, I was given a pass?" The receptionist looked up at him with a bored expression.

"ID number?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Percy scrambled for his wallet that was tucked in his back pocket, pulling out his student id.

"320681," he read off before tucking it back away into his wallet. The receptionist typed out his ID before looking back at him.

"Someone called you out," she said, placing another, larger, yellow slip on the counter. "Sign out and then stamp the pass." Percy nodded and stepped over to the side, where a sign-out sheet laid.

He wrote out his name and ID number - after grabbing his wallet again - before stamping his pass and walking out the dean's office. He wondered who called him out.

He drove with Paul that day, so he would like to take the subway. Checking his wallet, he did not, in fact, have any pass nor money to actually take the subway, so he was forced to walk.

While walking, Percy pondered on who signed him out. It wasn't his mother, as she was at home with Estelle and would have met him outside the school if she called him out, nor was it Paul, as he was working, and Percy saw his Prius in the parking lot while leaving.

He reached his apartment building and pressed the button for the elevator, his legs already aching. He groaned when looking up and noticing a sign taped to the elevator. He didn't even have to read it to know it said how the elevator was out of order.

What a day it was shaping up to be. Percy climbed the stairs dutifully, his fingers clutching the straps of his backpack. When he finally reached his apartment, it took another minute to get his keys from his backpack, and another minute to open the door. For some reason Percy wasn't very good with locks, he usually bent the keys on accident while trying to turn the key.

Percy opened the door and pulled the keys from the open door with difficulty, no matter how much it embarrassed him to say. He then kicked off his shoes and dropped his backpack by the front door. When he finally made his way to the living room, he was surprised to see Annabeth, his girlfriend, sitting on the couch. Her drakon-bone sword propped up next to her. 

She didn't seem to have seen him yet, her gaze focused on picking at a thread from her sweater, her legs crossed in front of her. She was wearing the gray sweater that was apart of the uniform for her boarding school, jeans, and gym shoes. 

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, grabbing her attention. It was the middle of the day and Annabeth was early, but never like, 5 hours early. She must have been the one to call him out. 

The blonde looked up from her thread and jumped up, "Percy!" She exclaimed while she crossed the living room.

"Piper called," she told him as if it was an explanation. In some way, it was, as Piper never called unless it was important, but Percy would like to know the details.

"What's wrong?" He asked while running his fingers through his hair. Annabeth shrugged.

"She just said we have to get to camp," she said. She was clearly as worried and upset as he was, her fingers plucking at her sweater and her mouth set in a frown. There was a crinkle between her brow that told him that she was more upset than she let on, but it wasn't the time to talk about it.

Sally, Percy's mother, popped out from the kitchen, Estelle in her arms.

"Annabeth said you need to get back to camp?" She asked, eyebrows raised. Percy sighed and held out his hands, gesturing for Estelle. His mom handed her over, looking over to Annabeth for more answers.

"Piper McLean called, she said we had to get back to camp soon. I came over here as soon as I heard," Annabeth explained, looking over to Percy who was whispering softly to Estelle, her giggling as she played with his fingers. She sighed and turned back to his mom.

"Did she say anything else?" his mom asked. Percy looked up at that as well, them both looking at Annabeth with the same expectant expression.

"She didn't say anything about any quests," Annabeth started, "but I don't think they would want us back at Camp in the middle of the week unless it was serious." That wasn't the answer Percy nor his mom were searching for, but it was an answer.

His mom walked over and took Estelle from Percy, patting him on the back.

"I suggest you both better be going," she said, "I'll just ask Gina from across the hall to watch Estelle."

Percy nodded, he felt awful for doing this to his mother, _again_ , but the best-case scenario, it was a prank Piper and the others were pulling on them. Worst case scenario... Percy didn't want to think about it.

He jogged to his room and grabbed another shirt, he spilled mustard on his earlier that day, changing into it quickly. He grabbed a jacket too, knowing how chilly it was at the moment.

He exited his bedroom to Annabeth and his mom hugging, Estelle pulling on Annabeth's curly locks. Annabeth smiled and gently untangled the toddler's grabby hands from her hair and kissed her on the head.

Percy came up and hugged his mom goodbye, giving a small hug and kiss to Estelle.

"Bye Stella," he whispered to her, poking her on the nose.

Percy and Annabeth exited the apartment, waving at Sally and Estelle. They clasped hands and jogged down the stairs. Neither of them mentioned that they were slightly winded when they exited the building.

Annabeth stood up on her toes and waved for a taxi. When that failed, she looked at Percy.

"Alright," she gestured him forward. "Do your thing." Percy grinned at her before doing his New York Taxi Whistle. A cab pulled over quickly.

He chuckled and opened the door, waiting for Annabeth to get in first.

"Don't get too cocky," she told him, scooting into the cab. Percy just laughed, and plopped down next to her, closing the door behind them.

* * *

_Nico_

_Camp Half-Blood, Infirmary_

_February 12th_

_11:57 am_

* * *

Nico was at the infirmary when Piper came looking for him. Will was running around doing gods knew what, and as Nico had nothing else to do for the next few hours, joined him.

He was holding a handful of supplies when Piper came through the door.

"Piper?" He asked. He hasn't seen her since she left for Californa after the Giant's War. He just assumed that she was back in Californa with her dad, especially after Jason. 

"Hey," she said, pushing some hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "Chiron asked for you."

Nico cocked his head, "Do you know why?" he asked. Piper shook her head.

"Nah, he just said to grab you. Been looking for you all over Camp," she explained with the little information she was given. A smile slowly spread across her face.

"Who would have thought you'd be in the infirmary," she teased. "You know Jason always thought-" She cut herself off, her smile fading.

Piper cleared her throat and swept her gaze around, looking everywhere but where Nico was. "I have to go," she paused, taking a breath, "I have to go call Annabeth." She turned and left quickly, the door slamming behind her.

Nico frowned, he knew how difficult it was for her. But she was getting better, he could at least see that. A voice next to him spoke up, "So what was that about?"

Nico looked over to see Will, his boyfriend, with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Nico sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Chiron needs me," he said.

Will frowned for a moment before covering it up with a smile, "What'd you do now Neeks?"

Nico glared at him, "Nothing. And don't call me Neeks." Will only smiled wider.

"Would you prefer _boyfriend?"_ Will leaned down to eye level with Nico, eyebrows raised extremely high. He could now see the resemblance to his father, Apollo.

Nico pushed his face away, "We've been dating for a while now, you don't need to keep saying that."

Will stood up tall and shrugged, "Alright then Neeks." He smiled and grabbed the medical supplies from Nico's hand. "See you later." He walked off to whatever he was doing before.

Nico fought down a smile and turned, exiting the infirmary and making his way into the Big House, sitting on the couch near the fire and waiting for Chiron to appear.

And that he did, rolling out on his wheelchair with his fake legs intact. Chiron stopped before Nico.

"Ah, hello Nico. Thanks for meeting me," he said as if they were in a student-teacher meeting. Nico twisted his ring around his finger, looking at Chiron with a confused expression.

"Chiron, what did you need me here for?" Nico asked. Chiron looked above the fireplace, where the leopard head sat. Nico hasn't ever noticed it before actually, but the head was silent, snoozing peacefully.

"Let's wait for Annabeth and Percy to get here before I explain. It's long and I don't want to do it more than once," Chiron said, looking back at Nico. He nodded, his shaggy hair falling in front of his eyes. Gods, he needed a haircut.

When Annabeth and Percy finally did arrive, Chiron gestured to the coach, where Nico already sat. Percy plopped himself down next to Nico and bumped their shoulders together.

"Hey Nico, how's it going?" Percy asked, going into the classic _big brother_ mode that's seemed to come on and off since the Giant War.

"It's going," Nico said. Percy accepted the answer and they both turned to Chiron.

Chiron was rolling over to the desk that sat across the room, grabbing something from the top drawer. It was revealed to be a piece of paper and Nico couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. _A piece of paper?_

"This appeared above the altar at breakfast this morning," Chiron explained, holding the paper up for them to see, but not read. "Similar to how Annabeth communicated with us while in Tartarus."

Annabeth nodded, "Through Hermes' altar," she said, connecting the dots. Chiron nodded.

"So someone used a god's altar to send us a message?" The blonde asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Not someone, a god communicated with us this way," Chiron said. Nico furrowed his eyebrows. Why would a god need to communicate through an altar? Percy seemed to share the same confusion.

"Why would a god do that though? Can't they just 'poof' to where they want to go?" He asked, his fingers tapping against his bouncing knee.

"We don't know why this god decided to communicate with us this way, but they asked specifically for you three."

The three looked at each, confused, before looking back at Chiron.

"Why us three?" Nico asked, his hair falling in front of his eyes again.

A new voice appeared from behind them, or three voices. Or one voice but three different outlets.

"Because you all have something in common."

Nico turned around to see a tall woman, her skin pale and hair dark. Her eyes glittered like onyx. A polecat sat on her shoulder, over the strap to her white dress.

"Hecate," Annabeth breathed. Nico recognized her, this was the goddess who taught her sister in the ways of the mist.

"Yes Annabeth Chase, I am Hecate," Hecate said. Just her voice, (or three voices? it was confusing) sent shivers down his spine.

"What do you have in common?" Percy asked.

"Tartarus," Nico said. "We've all been to Tartarus."

Hecate nodded. "Yes, Nico Di Angelo. Now, I require your assistance."

"Worst case scenario," Percy whispered, "this is the worst-case scenario."


	3. ii

* * *

_Nico_

_Camp Half-Blood, Big House_

_February 12th_

_1:02 pm_

* * *

"So the only reason we were chosen for this, whatever we're doing, is because we've been in Tartarus?" Percy asked, his elbows digging into his knees.

"Yes, that is correct," Hecate answered. She stood before the three demigods, her hands clasped in front of her and that polecat still on her shoulder. Her voice was still dripping with ice. 

"Cool, just checking," The black-haired teen said, leaning back against the couch. Annabeth swatted his shoulder but he just shrugged like 'what can you do?'

Nico shook his head and looked back at Hecate.

"What about Hazel? She learned everything about the Mist, wouldn't you want to choose her instead of us?" Nico asked, twisting his ring. 

"Hazel Levesque is very busy at the moment with some," Hecate's lip curled back, "interesting monsters." That got Nico's attention. 

"Is she in trouble?" He asked, his butt almost off the seat in case he had to shadow-travel out of there. 

"Hazel Levesque is fine," Hecate reassured him in her cold, strange way. "She is simply occupied by Apollo and his shenanigans." Nico sighed in relief. 

"So," Annabeth started, pulling her curly hair back in a ponytail. "You never exactly explained to us what was happening." 

Hecate nodded as if she was glad that Annabeth had mentioned it. 

"Many eons ago, I created a new type of human." Her gaze seemed to have bore right into Nico's very soul as she made sure he was listening and understanding what was being said. "You would call them wizards." 

Nico knew that Percy was going to say something.

"You mean like the ones with the sticks-" He started, yelping when Annabeth smacked his arm. He went quiet and Hecate continued.

"The wizards," her lip curled back at the word, "grew very powerful and created their own society among the mortals. However, something has happened that would not only destroy their civilization but ours as well." Nico furrowed his eyebrows but stayed silent, he didn't want to be smacked. 

"Zeus has given me permission to issue a quest, despite the Oracle being out of commission, due to the fact that you will receive the prophecy when you arrive." 

Annabeth was the one who spoke up then, her curiosity probably too great. 

"How would the prophecy be issued when the Oracle is out of commission all over the world?" The blonde asked, biting her lip. The goddess stared at her for a moment before explaining.

"You will be traveling back in time."

* * *

_Percy_

_Camp Half-Blood, Big House_

_February 12th_

_1:09 pm_

* * *

"How is that even possible?" Percy asked, unable to keep his mouth shut even longer. Hecate glared at him, and the polecat on her shoulder farted. She didn't seem to like him very much.

"There are things you would never comprehend. Demigods are powerful, yes, but the mortal in you prevents you from seeing the threads that twist your world into a reality," she said, her voice seemingly harsher than it was before. Gods and goddesses don't like demigods questioning their logic. 

"But if the past has already happened, wouldn't we already be affected?" Nico asked. Hecate didn't seem to have glared as hard at him as she did at Percy. Maybe Percy had a type of aura that made all immortals hate him.

"Time is not what is it broadcasted like in the mortal world. One does not simply go back and change one thing and everything else is impacted. The choice has already happened, you shall go back and then prevent that choice from happening and thus, saving your society," Hecate said. Percy was extremely confused but didn't want to risk it with the goddess, so he kept his mouth shut. 

"You have until tomorrow at 9 am to get your affairs in order," Hecate said. "You will be transported back in time and given the necessary equipment to find the problem, fix it, and return to your proper time." 

Right before she was about to leave, Annabeth spoke. 

"Hecate, why did you want people who went through Tartuaras?" She asked. Percy glared at his girlfriend, not wanting to be in the company of the chilling goddess a moment more.

"There will be sights that would tear a regular demigod's mind to ribbons. There are concepts and spells that would kill every demigod who stepped forth. However, you three have experienced those sights and concepts. You all have peered into the face of Tartuaras and escaped."

Hecate looked at each of them once more before disappearing in a flash of light. Percy dropped his hand from his eyes and looked at the two people next to him.

"That was cheery." 

* * *

_Nico_

_Camp Half-Blood, Big House_

_February 12th_

_1:13 pm_

* * *

Will was going to be pissed.

Nico has promised his boyfriend that he wasn't going to do anything dangerous anytime soon, and here he was, three months later, going on another quest with little information on what they were actually doing.

Forget pissed, Will was going to be fucking _livid._

Nico dragged his hand down his face and stood up. He looked over to Annabeth and Percy who were sitting silently. He gave a small wave as he exited the Big House, "See you tomorrow." 

Percy and Annabeth nodded as a farewell as Nico closed the door behind him. He walked back to the infirmary and opened the door quietly, in case any of the patients were sleeping. He was considerate like that. 

Will was bandaging Katie Gardner's arm, who was complaining loudly how even though the Stolls were gone, the Hermes Cabin was still pranking them. Nico walked up to them and stood awkwardly, his hands in his jacket pockets. He rocked forward onto his toes before falling back on his heels.

Katie looked over and noticed him, giving him a small smile, "Hey Nico."

"Hey," he responded. "What happened to your arm?" Katie sighed and tucked some hair behind her ear. 

"Hermes Cabin pulled a prank, they thought it would be funny to have Hecate kids to put a spell on the plants outside our cabin. As soon as you exited the cabin, the plants grow vines and grab you," Katie pressed her lips into a thin line. "I'm going to give Travis a piece of my mind when he gets back from college about teaching the kids how to pull pranks."

Nico cocked his head, looking at the college-age girl. "Why aren't you at school?" 

Katie sighed, "Got a week off, though it would be fun to stop by for a day or so." She pointed to her arm that was all bandaged. "Guess not." 

Nico nodded and turned to Will, "Can I talk to you for a second?" His anxiety must have been noticeable as he put down the medical tape and bandages quickly and followed Nico out. 

Nico stopped at the side of the Big House and turned to Will. 

"I have a quest," he said, biting his lip. Gods, he couldn't even look at Will. 

"A quest?" Will asked. "What kind of quest? Like, oh I have to go to New Rome to help Hazel with moving houses or I am possibly facing moral peril." 

Nico dropped his head in his hands, "The second one." His voice was muffled by his hands but he knew Will heard it from his sudden intake of breath. 

"How long is it? What's the time constraint?" Will crossed his arms, looking down at Nico with an expression he couldn't read, or one that he didn't want to. 

"It will be like, a day for you? A week?" Nico sighed. "I don't know." 

"What do you mean 'you don't know?' and what do you mean 'for you?'" Will furrowed his eyebrows, his usual large grin was nowhere to be seen. 

"I don't know!" Nico said, dropping his hands from his face and shoving them back in his pockets, maybe if he shrinks in on himself enough, he can disappear. "There was something about time travel-"

"Time travel?" Will cut him off. "How is that even possible?" 

Nico shrugged, "Ask Annabeth, she was there. So was Percy." 

"Why is it you three who have to go?" The blond asked. 

Nico shrugged again, "Apparently because we've seen other demigods haven't, and our brains won't... explode or something when we go wherever we're going." 

Nico could tell that they didn't help Will get any less confused. 

"Okay, where exactly are you guys going?" Gods, Will asked a lot of questions. Why couldn't Nico be one of the boyfriends that's able to just kiss Will and make him shut up? That would come in handy right about now. 

"A school," he said, his voice quiet.

"A what?" Will asked, leaning down to hear him better. Nico huffed and repeated, "A school." 

"You're going back in time," Will said. "To go to _school."_ Nico felt heat climbing his neck.

"It's a magic school." He said as if that would explain everything. Will snorted. 

"This is the strangest quest I've ever heard of. When you leave?" He asked. Nico ran his fingers through his hair and kicked at the ground.

"We leave tomorrow at 9 am," the boy said. Will sighed. 

"How long will it be for you?" He asked, his voice suddenly soft. Nico looked up and tried to look nonchalant. 

"We don't exactly know. It could be a month, year, a couple of years. Whenever we find the problem." Nico hoped he succeeded in looking like it wasn't a big deal. Will obviously didn't believe him

"A couple of _years?_ You're really okay with that?" 

"No! Of course, I'm not," Nico groaned, "But you can't say no to a goddess! Especially one who can turn you into a freaking poodle with a snap of her fingers-"

"We should break up," Will interrupted. His voice was surprisingly strong. Nico sputtered, face growing pale.

"What? Why?" Nico fisted his jacket, looking up at Will with furrowed eyebrows. Will sighed and scratched the back of his neck. 

"If you're going to be gone a couple of years, you might meet someone else and want to go out with them or something and I don't want you to feel like you're tied to me or anything so-" 

"That's a stupid reason," Nico now interrupted him. Will stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm trying to be considerate!" He protested only to be met with Nico rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but you don't have to. It's fine Will, we're fine," Nico pulled Will's hand away from his neck, he didn't want him to accidentally break the skin and cause him to get a weird scar on the back of the neck. 

"I'm not going to find anyone else, and hopefully, we'll be back within the week," Nico reassured his boyfriend, smiling softly at _Will_ being the paranoid and anxious one instead of Nico. Will nodded and smiled gratefully. 

They sat there talking late into the evening, and if they stayed out past curfew, well that was no business but theirs. 

* * *

_Annabeth_

_Camp Half-Blood, Big House_

_February 12th_

_1:14 pm_

* * *

Percy rubbed his eyes with his hands, falling back against the cushion and slowly sliding off the couch entirely. Annabeth knew how he was feeling. The whole concept of the quest was just crazy. 

"You wanna know what I think?" Percy asked her, his voice muffled from his hands still laying on his face. "I think that was a load of bull." 

Annabeth snorted and Percy continued, "I mean, there's no way that any of this is actually happening right? None of that made any sense!" 

Annabeth looked over to her 17-year-old boyfriend, who is at the moment acting like he was 5.

"I think I understand it," She said, looking down at Percy, who was now sitting on the ground in front of the couch. His head whipped around.

"Of course _you_ do, you're smart," he moaned. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hecate didn't explain it well, but it's like," Annabeth took a deep breath - trying to think how she could explain how she was making sense of everything. "The reason that the problem didn't destroy the world already is because the future us, or us right now, went back in fixed it. It's like an endless loop." 

Percy seemed to have understood, his mouth going into an 'o.' Before he thought deeper and realized that the concepts are not completely the same, Annabeth explained further.

"The real concept is much more complex, but that's how I keeping track of it until I think of something better," she said. Percy hummed in agreement and rested his head against hers. She could feel his hair tickling her shoulder.

"I don't want to go," he said, his voice quiet. Annabeth nodded, wrapping her arm around Percy's shoulder. She laid her head on top of his. 

"Me neither," she said, mainly speaking into his hair. "But I don't think we have a choice for this."

"Do we ever have a choice?" he asked. Annabeth didn't have an answer.

"Our lives," she sighed. "Our lives are hard. We have done things that we've both regret." Annabeth wasn't sure if they were thinking of the same things when she said that. "But you just have to live with it, we just have to keep living." 

"When did you turn into such an optimist, Chase?" Percy asked with a wide smile. Annabeth laughed. 

The blonde stood up and held her hand out to Percy, he grabbed it and pulled himself up, standing tall in front of her.

"I have to go call my dad and tell him to call me out of school for the next few days," Annabeth said, pulling her ponytail tight. Percy nodded and dusted off his shirt. 

"I'll see you at dinner," he said, pecking her on the lips before walking to his cabin. 

Annabeth turned and walked further into the Big House, pausing multiple times to look at the pictures that were hanging on the walls. She finally reached a secluded enough place where no one would find her unless they were looking, which was good because technically, she wasn't supposed to have a phone at all.

She flipped open the phone and typed in her dad's number. She didn't have it programmed in, as it was a waste of time due to the fact that it could be destroyed at any moment. It rang.

After a few rings, her dad picked up. 

"Frederick Chase speaking," her dad's voice came through the phone.

"Hey dad, it's Annabeth," Annabeth said, cringing at how weak her voice sounded. She and her dad haven't talked a lot before the Giant War, and they got in a fight right after. They haven't talked since. 

"Annabeth? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" he asked. Annabeth tugged on a curly strand as she spoke.

"Something came up," she said. "I'm going to need you to call me out of school for the next few days, maybe a week." 

Her dad sighed, she could imagine him rubbing his brow with one hand as he talked. "Is this a quest situation?" 

Annabeth nodded before realizing he wasn't there, she was too used to Iris-Messaging, but she didn't want to accidentally call him while he was out and about or meeting someone. "Yeah," she said. "It's a quest." 

She knew that her dad was biting down a statement, one he knew that she wouldn't like. "Okay," was all he said.

"Okay," is what she responded with. Her dad hung up.

Annabeth stared at the phone for another moment before closing it and slipping it in her pocket. She walked out of the Big House and down to her cabin. 

She tried to ignore the way that her chest was tight and her hands tapped against her leg as she walked. It was not the time for such trivial matters such as parent relationships. 


	4. iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three demigods finally start on their quest.

* * *

_Nico_

_Camp Half-Blood, Cabin 13_

_February_ _13th_

_6:49 am_

* * *

"Ow!" Nico yelped when Will accidentally tugged on his hair. He turned and glared at his boyfriend, who sat there with raised eyebrows, hairbrush in hand.

"Don't get mad at me, you're the one who wanted me to cut your hair," Will tugged on another knot in Nico's hair. "I have to brush out all the knots first."

Nico grumbled for another moment before going quiet, letting Will finish brushing. 

Finally, Will finished torturing Nico and grabbed scissors that were sitting next to him. Both of the boys were sitting on Nico's bed, Will's knees pressed against Nico's back. 

The blond boy began cutting Nico's hair, his bunk slowly becoming covered in black strands of hair. 

"Not too short," Nico reminded Will. 

His boyfriend just chuckled, "I know, you've told me a thousand times." 

They sat there in silence, only the sound of scissors cutting hair to fill the space. About 10 minutes after they started, Will tapped Nico on the shoulder, "Turn around, time for the front." 

Nico did as he was told, turning so that his knees were now pressing against Will's. He watched Will cut his hair. Will's tongue poked out between his lips as he concentrated, his eyebrows furrowed. He looked cute.

"Done!" Will said, beaming brightly. Nico ran his fingers through his hair, noticing how short it was. 

"How much did you cut?" Nico asked, tugging on his too-short locks. Will just laughed.

"Not too much, but you had so much hair it felt like a lot," Will grabbed a hand mirror that was on his lap and held it up for Nico to see. Will was right, he didn't cut a lot. It was more of a trim than a haircut really. 

Nico smiled and looked at Will. "Thanks," he said. Will just ruffled Nico's newly cut hair and grinned. 

"In case I don't get back before Valentine's Day," Nico looked up at Will. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Will just laughed and tugged on Nico's dark locks. 

"Happy Valentine's Day Sunshine," he said. Nico wrinkled his nose, he didn't understand the nickname, but Will loved calling him that. 

Nico leaned forward and pressed his lips against Will's. 

* * *

_Percy_

_Camp Half-Blood, Cabin 3_

_February_ _13th_

_8:37 am_

* * *

Percy woke up to someone pounding on his door. He rolled over and used his pillow to cover his ears, wanting to sleep in a longer. Paul could wait just a few more minutes, couldn't he-

Percy opened his eyes to see that he was not, in fact, in his bedroom. Instead, he was staring at the bunk above him, the silver metal catching the light that was coming through the windows. 

The pounding on his door hasn't ceased. He could hear muffled shouts through the wood. 

Percy swung his feet over the side of his bed and planted his feet on the floor. He stood up and walked over to the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He has spent a restless night of terrifying dreams and messages that he couldn't understand, only to wake up to find that he didn't remember any of it. 

He opened the door to see Annabeth, his wonderful girlfriend, on the other side. She was dressed in a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans. A blue sweatshirt was tied around her waist. Her blonde curls were tied into a ponytail, and she looked ready to kick his ass.

Percy looked down to see him in boxers and a t-shirt, and not at all ready to go on a quest for the insane goddess Hecate, who was supposed to be there in - he checked his watch - 20 minutes. 

Annabeth just stared at him for another moment. She finally sighed and spoke, "I'll get you breakfast." 

Percy grinned, "Have I ever told you that I love you?" he asked. 

Annabeth waved him off, turning and walking off. "Yeah, yeah, I heard."

Percy laughed and shut the door to his cabin. He looked around, seeing the mess it was in. When Tyson left that summer, it was spotless and lovely, but with the Camp weekend visits and such, it has developed into a cabin full of dirty (and clean) clothes littering the floor, snack bags, and Coke cans rolled under the bunk beds, and his sheets hanging off his own bunk. 

He sighed and bent down to pick up a shirt that was right next to his foot. He sniffed it and shrugged, it smelled clean, so he threw it on, dropping the shirt he was just wearing where he was standing. Percy grabbed the jeans he was wearing yesterday and tugged those on too. Finally, he slid on some _Nike_ sneakers (he convinced Annabeth to switch to _Nike_ too, not wanting to piss off the victory goddess for wearing something different). 

Annabeth met him outside, holding a bagel with cream cheese. Percy took the bagel from his girlfriend and took a bite, slinging his arm around her shoulders. She looked at the shirt he was wearing and chuckled, "Nice shirt."

Percy looked down and saw it was the Green Day t-shirt that Thalia got for him when he told her that he couldn't believe that she listened to such sad music. He chuckled before taking another bite of his bagel.

"Hell yeah," he said, some bagel still in his mouth and cream cheese on the side of his lips. "Can't let Thalia have all the fun." 

* * *

_Annabeth_

_Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill_

_February_ _13th_

_8:43 am_

* * *

Nico met them at the top of the hill. He was leaning on his sword, its dark metal glittering in the morning light. 

Peleus, the dragon that protects the Golden Fleece that was currently hanging off of one of Tree Thalia's branches, was curled around the trunk. He was still sleeping, puffs of smoke being exhaled from his nostrils. 

"Hey, Nico!" Percy said as they reached the crest of the hill. "Nice haircut."

Annabeth noticed that Nico's hair was in fact, shorter. It still looked shaggy and untameable though, a style that Annabeth was very familiar with, as Percy donned a similar hairstyle. 

"Thanks," Nico managed a smile. 

They waited impatiently for Hecate to appear. She saw Percy look down at his wristwatch multiple times in the past few minutes. She adjusted the straps on her backpack. 

Since Tartuaras, she never wanted to be unprepared. They were stocked up on nectar, ambrosia, unicorn draught (Nico insisted it helped him better than the godly foods), and money. Mortal and godly. Her drakon-bone sword was held in her left hand. She still wasn't used to fighting with a sword, but she couldn't find the strength to replace her knife. 

"It's 9," Percy frowned. "She said 9, right?" 

Annabeth nodded and all three of them looked around, for anything out of place. 

The Athena Parthenos seemed to have glared down at them as if saying: How dare you for looking for another goddess right next to me?

After what felt like forever, Hecate appeared. She looked the same as the day before, the only difference being that the polecat that was once on her shoulder has disappeared. The goddess' gaze lingered on Annabeth, making her feel as if she was under a microscope, before moving onto the boys next to her.

"Time to go," Hecate gestured to Thalia's tree and revealed a doorway into the trunk. 

Annabeth swallowed, she wasn't a fan of creepy, dark places. But it was not the time to feel fear. The sooner they find the problem, the sooner they get to come back home. 

"Annabeth Chase," Hecate turned to look at her. "Once you fix the problem, burn this," she held out a large golden coin to her, Annabeth took it. "in an altar. You will be summoned back."

Annabeth examined the coin. It was around the same size as a drachma, but the sides were stamped with Latin words and another structure, one that she didn't recognize. She didn't question how solid gold would burn and simply slipped it in her backpack.

Nico and Percy stood, waiting for her by the tree, Peleus was still sleeping, unbothered by everything that was happening. 

Annabeth turned to look at Hecate once last time, the goddess nodding at her once before disappearing. Not in a flash like most gods, but it a puff of mist. She looked up at her mother's statue.

"Please mom," Annabeth prayed, "help us out." 

Athena's eyes watched her as they stepped over Peleus' tail and into the doorway. 

Annabeth turned as soon as she entered, watching as the doorway simply disappear. 

It seemed like they were in a sort of tunnel. The walls made of solid rock. She couldn't tell how long it went down, but it didn't seem like there were any monsters lurking in the darkness.

Just to be sure, she held up her sword, Percy doing the same with his. His sword gave them a sort of light in the darkness. 

Percy led them down the hallway, as it was too skinny to have them side by side. Nico followed behind her. 

After what felt like hours of just walking, they reached the end. Percy stopped at the wall of rock in front of him. Annabeth rose to her toes to see over his shoulder to see. It was just solid rock, nothing to suggest an opening. 

"Start pushing random spots, maybe its a secret door or some sort," Annabeth suggested. T

It seemed to have worked, the wall rumbled and then swung open to make a doorway. 

Percy walked out first, his sword in front of him in case of any danger. Annabeth followed, and Nico left last. She looked back at the doorway to see it swinging close, the outside being tree bark. They just exited another tree. 

The demigods appeared in the middle of a forest. The trees were large and definitely not apart of the forest in Camp Half-Blood. They were in someplace else entirely.

The air buzzed with some sort of energy, a hum that reminded her of the Rome and Greece. 

"I don't think we're in America," Annabeth looked around. Percy and Nico followed suit, trying to find anything to help them. Nothing, only trees. 

They were completely alone.

* * *

_Nico_

_Location - Unknown_

_Date - Unknown_

_Time - Unknown_

* * *

Nico felt anxious. They didn't belong there, wherever they were. He could tell that much. 

The trees seemed to loom over them and Nico wanted desperately to shadow-travel away. But go where? They had no idea where in the world they were, and he couldn't cross an ocean again. If he didn't die, Will would kill him.

Nico looked over to Percy, who was staring off into the distance. His eyebrows were scrunched together and he seemed to be sensing something, like Hazel with precious metals and him with, well, death. 

Annabeth seemed to have noticed too, she watched Percy as he continued to stare. Suddenly, he shook himself out of his daze and looked at them.

"Um, sorry," Percy rubbed the back of his neck. 

"What were you sensing?" Nico asked. He stood with one hand in his aviator jacket pocket and the other holding his Stygian Iron sword. 

"There's a lake, a little ways off," Percy pointed in the direction of where he was staring. 

"If there are people around here," Annabeth said, turning to look where Percy was pointing. "Most likely they'll be by a lake." 

"We better hurry," Nico looked up at the sky through the treetops. He couldn't see the sun, but he didn't want to risk spending the night out in the forest. 

Annabeth nodded and Percy began walking. 

Nico and Annabeth followed Percy through the forest. They walked over roots and jumped over holes in the ground. No monsters popped up yet, despite three powerful demigods tromping around with no safe place to hide. Nico suspected their luck wouldn't hold up for long. 

After another few hours of walking, gods, Nico was tired of walking, Percy spotted water.

He ran, jumping over everything in his way. The other two followed as they made their way out of the forest. 

The demigods emerged from the treeline to find themselves in front of a large lake. The water was dark and calm. Nico wasn't normally a fan of water, but this water unnerved more than usual. It seemed more, hostile. 

Percy didn't look like he was comfortable with it either, his fists clenched. He returned Riptide to its pen mode, and his hands were shoved in his jean pockets. 

Annabeth gasped and Nico turned to her. Her gaze was on something in the lake. He followed her gaze to see a large boat. He wondered how they didn't notice it immediately, it was massive. A flag whipped around at the top, a symbol that Nico didn't recognize. 

No matter, the ship meant people. They continued walking along the lakeshore, looking for an opening in the treeline to suggest a society of some sort. 

Nico looked up to see the sun beginning to set. While nothing's attacked them yet in the day, he knew no one wanted to push their luck. His legs were aching and he feared them cramping up soon, but he continued a brisk pace. 

Finally, they found a break in the tree line. When they reached it, Nico thought that Annabeth might have a heart attack. 

There stood a massive and magnificent castle. It looked like the type of castle that Hades, Nico's father, would have had in the Underworld. The walls were stone and dark gray. 

A hut stood near the forest they just exited. They jogged over, excited to have finally found _something_. However, when they pounded on the door, no one answered. 

Percy cocked his head like he heard something. Without saying anything to Nico or Annabeth, he walked around the hut. They followed. 

Percy was standing in front of about a dozen pure, white pegasi. They seemed to be having a conversation.

While Percy was talking with horses, Nico looked around. He jumped up and looked inside the hut. Nothing extremely unusual, but it was strange that were was no technology in there, at all. Not that Nico was complaining. Technology alerted nearby monsters to demigods. But the hut was empty, which left the castle for some sort of help.

He hopped back down and stood next to Annabeth. Percy came up to them, looking a bit frustrated.

"Anything?" Annabeth asked. Percy shook his head.

"Nothing that makes sense." 

All three of them turned to look at the castle. There was a path into the stone structure. They began to follow it. 

They opened the doors with nothing to stop them. They walked through the hallways with nothing to stop them. The only thing stranger than the lack of beings was the paintings. The eyes of the paintings followed them as the demigods walked through the halls.

Suddenly, Nico was doused in an icy chill. Ghosts, there were ghosts in the castle. 

He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to find them. 

"Nico?" Percy whispered to him. "Are you alright?"

Nico opened his eyes, he looked back at the two other demigods.

"Follow me," Nico started to run. 

His legs were aching and his lungs were burning, but he knew where he was going. 

The demigods ran up staircases and through corridors. The halls were empty except for them. 

They reached two large doors. They were bigger than any other door besides the ones they entered through.

"Ghosts," Nico panted. "There are dozens of ghosts in here." 

He concentrated for another moment. Hazel was given the precious gems side of the Hades/Pluto powers, but Nico was able to tell how much precious metal was on the other side of the door, probably because of the magnitude of it. 

"And metal, a lot of precious metal. Gold, all that stuff." Nico looked back at the doors. Annabeth and Percy followed his gaze.

"I don't see why the hell not," Percy shrugged and grabbed the handle to the door. He pulled for a solid minute before laughing awkwardly. 

"It's- it's push, not pull," Nico told him. Annabeth laughed beside him.

Percy pushed on the doors, opening them to reveal a grand hall.

The ceiling seemed to open up to the sky and candles floated on golden platters. Four long tables ran along the length of the hall, and sitting at those tables, were hundreds of kids, staring at them as they walked through the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even realize that I didn't post this chapter. I was supposed to post it yesterday and didn't, I'm sorry!  
> Now you get two chapters in two days!


	5. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts welcomes the students from Beauxbatons and Dumstrang. However, three other beings crash the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did place excerpts from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Any text that is not rightfully mine has an (*) on either side. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

_Harry_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Entrance Hall_

_October 30th_

_5:34 pm_

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried away from Potions, which have been ended half an hour earlier due to the arrival of the other schools, up to the Gryffindor Dormitory to drop off their things before rushing down to entrance hall. 

When they arrived, they found the Head of Houses ordering their students into lines.

"Weasley," Professor McGonagall scolded, "straighten your hat." Ron did so, looking up with crossed eyes.

"Follow me please," Professor McGonagall said. "First years in front...no pushing.."

The students and teachers walked down to the steps and out into the grass. They lined up in front of the castle. The air was clear and cool, and dusk was already approaching. 

Harry stood between Ron and Hermione, them standing in the fourth row from the front.

Ron checked his watch. "Almost six, how'd you reckon they're coming? The train?" He stared down the drive that led to the front gates. 

*"I doubt it," said Hermione. 

"How, then? Broomsticks?" Harry suggested, looking up at the starry sky.

"I don't think so. . . not from that far away..."

"A Portkey?" Ron suggested. "Or they could Apparate - maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?"

"You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, how often do I have to tell you?" said Hermione impatiently.* She glared at Ron for a moment before turning and looking around the grounds. 

Everyone stood in silence, scanning the darkening grounds excitedly. 

*"I believe the delegation from Beauxbatons is approaching!" Dumbledore called from behind the students. The teachers stood in a line behind the students.

"There!" yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest. Something large, much larger than a broomstick - or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks - was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.

The gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.*

The horses landed the carriage with a lot of speed, their hooves digging a bit into the ground. A second after the horses hit the ground, the carriage landed. Harry was barely able to recognize a type of symbol on the carriage's door before it was opened.

A teenage boy dressed in the same color as the carriage fumbled out. Obviously anxious, he fiddled with something on the carriage floor before unfolding a set of golden steps. 

He sprang back respectfully. A large, shiny, black, heel emerged from the carriage, followed by a large woman. She wasn't large like Harry's Aunt Marge was large, no, she was like Hagrid large. It immediately explained the size of the horses and carriage. 

The woman stood on the foot of the golden steps, looking at the wide-eyed crowd of students. She stepped into the light of the entrance hall. Her skin was olive-toned and her eyes dark. Her hair was gathered in a bun at the base of her neck, dressed in black satin. Clunky opals covered her neck and wrists. 

Dumbledore stepped through the students and began to clap. The students followed in his example, applause ringing through the grounds. 

"My dear Madame Maxime," Dumbledore said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

The two headmasters spoke, quiet enough that Harry couldn't understand what they were saying before Madame Maxime walked with her students (a dozen boys and girls in their late teens that Harry didn't notice as he was occupied with Madame Maxime) into Hogwarts. Hagrid led the horses towards his hut. 

Seamus Finnigan turned and spoke to Ron and Hermione, but Harry wasn't listening. His attention was on the forest. He swore that he saw something glint, such as metal reflecting off the light of the sun, coming from deep in the forest. Harry turned his attention away and looked up at the sky, where the sun was just now beginning to set. 

For a few minutes, the silence was broken only by Madame Maxime's huge horses snorting and stamping, making their way down the grounds to Hagrid's hut.

*"Can you hear something?" Ron asked. 

Harry listened; a loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting toward them from out of the darkness: a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner were moving along a riverbed.

"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water - except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks - and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor... What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool. . . and then Harry saw the rigging...

"It's a mast!" he said to Ron and Hermione.

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them, Harry noticed, seemed to be built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle... but then, as they drew nearer, walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the entrance hall, he saw that their bulk was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver, like his hair.*

"Dumbledore!" The man called out. "How are you, my dear fellow?"

"Ah, I am blooming. Thank you Professor Karkaroff," said Dumbledore. Karkaroff laughed and stepped into the light of the entrance hall. He was tall and thin with short white hair and a goatee. He shook one of Dumbledore's hands with both of his own. 

Ron punched Harry in the arm, hissing in his ear as one of Karkaroff's students passed to get into the warmth of the castle.

"That's Krum!" Ron hissed. 

Ron continued to talk about Krum as they walked through the palace. Hermione didn't believe it to be a large deal that Victor Krum was there, but Ron disagreed. They passed by multiple students searching their person for a quill for Krum to sign something with. 

The three of them walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Ron made sure to sit down in a seat that faced the doorway, where the Dumstrang students stood. The Beauxbatons sat at the Ravenclaw, a few of them seemingly still cold. 

Despite Ron's attempt to get the Dumstrangs students to sit with them, the Dumstrang students sat down at the Slytherin table. Harry saw Malfoy look rather smug about it, leaning over to talk to Krum. 

When all of the students entered the Great Hall and sat at their respectful tables, the staff filed in, climbing the dais and sitting in their seats. 

Last in line were Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime. When Madame Maxime entered, the Beauxbatons lept to their feet. Despite the Hogwarts students snickering, none of them looked embarrassed. They didn't sit until Madame Maxime did at her seat to the left of Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore remained standing, his arms spread. *"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," he beamed at the foreign students. "I take great pleasure in-"*

Dumbledore was interrupted by the doors to the Great Hall flying open. Harry looked over to see three teenagers all dressed in muggle clothing. 

That wasn't the strangest thing. The strangest thing was that the chatter of the ghosts suddenly stopped. Harry looked over to Nearly-Headless-Nick, who was floating around and talking to various Gryffindor students, staring at the strange teenagers. His face somehow got paler. One by one, all the ghosts disappeared. Nearly-Headless-Nick being one of them.

"Intruders!" Flitch called, hobbling through the Great Hall. "I'll get them!"

One of the teenagers, a tall boy with dark hair and in an orange t-shirt, grabbed stumbled back before turning and running out of the Great Hall. The other two followed. 

The Great Hall erupted into noise, no one knew what was going on.

"Perfects!" Dumbledore yelled, silencing the chatter. "Perfects, take your houses up to the dormitories, food will be sent up." 

Harry turned to see Hermione wide-eyed. Her dark skin had taken an ashy tint. 

"Hermione?" Ron asked, noticing the same thing that Harry did. "You alright?"

Hermione looked at both of them like they were crazy. "Did you not see what they were holding?" 

Harry and Ron shook their heads. 

"The short one in all black and the blonde girl had _swords_ ," said Hermione. Harry and Ron looked at each other before looking back at Hermione. 

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. He knew Hermione was usually observant, but he didn't see any swords. "Maybe the lack of eating is making you imagine things." Hermione glared at him.

"Fine," she snapped and stood up. "I'll go prove it myself." Hermione left with the crowd of students rushing out of the doors. Harry sighed and stood up and looked at Ron.

"We have to follow after her, don't we," the redhead said. Harry just nodded and ran after Hermione. Ron followed.

* * *

_Percy_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 2nd Floor Hallway_

_October 30th_

_6:32 pm_

* * *

"Great job Percy," Nico scolded as they ran through the hallways, trying to escape whoever was chasing them. "We could have just told them we were lost." 

Percy looked back at the 14-year-old, frowning. "I panicked, okay! That man looked like he wanted to hang us up by our toes and leave us to rot." 

Annabeth huffed what sounded like a laugh. Percy couldn't tell. Since Tartuaras, the three demigods were able to get winded a lot easier. They had to rest, and soon. 

"And it's not my fault that Death Breath here led us into a hall full of like, hundreds of people," Percy said, trying to defend himself. 

"There were like, a hundred ghosts in that room alone. It was like you and the lake," Nico said before stumbling. He gasped for air. 

Percy immediately stopped, grabbing Nico's forearm and dragging him along. Annabeth ran to the other side of Nico and curled his right arm around her shoulders. Percy copied her. 

Soon, Percy and Annabeth were both exhausted themselves. They had no idea where in the castle they were, but it seemed empty enough. They dragged Nico into an empty room that looked like a classroom if the rows of desks had anything to go by. 

Annabeth set down her drakon-bone sword and dug through her backpack. She grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip before passing it onto Nico. 

Nico didn't look so good. Along with Tartuaras, he was trapped in the bronze jar for days afterward. His respiratory system was a lot worst than Percy's and Annabeth's. He was sitting on a chair, his hair flat against his forehead. 

Percy helped Annabeth get Nico to drink some water, holding him up so he didn't choke, despite his protest that: "I'm fine, goddamn it!" 

They set him back down on the chair and waited for him to get ready to run again. The quest so far has not been easy on any of them, but Annabeth and Percy were used to running for their life, Nico - not so much. 

Percy took a sip of the water and felt much better, but not enough to be able to carry Nico somewhere safe, preferably out of the castle until they find out what they're doing there. Percy also has no idea how to actually get out of the castle, reminding him of the terrible time they spent in the Labyrinth, except there aren't traps and things trying to kill them every 20 feet.

"Alright," Nico said, standing up. "I'm ready, let's go." 

Annabeth grabbed the water bottle and tucked it back in her backpack. She also threw on the blue sweatshirt that was previously tied around her waist. Percy couldn't believe what he saw.

"You stole my sweatshirt?" He asked. AHS Swim Team was printed on the front of the sweatshirt, and his last name with the number 3 on the back. 

"Yeah," Annabeth shrugged. She tucked her hands in the pocket. Nico snorted.

Suddenly, three pairs of footsteps sounded outside the classroom. Percy just pulled out Riptide when the door slammed open.

Three kids, around the same age as Nico, were standing on the other side. The dark-skinned girl pointed a stick at them.

"Drop your weapons," she told them. The other two boys, a redhead, and a kid with glasses looked at her, obviously confused. 

"Um, Hermione," the kid with glasses said. "They don't have any weapons." 

Ah, so only 'Hermione' was clear-sighted. 

Percy slowly uncapped Riptide and held it out in front of him. Nico and Annabeth walked up and stood beside him, Nico on his right, Annabeth on his left. 

"Let us leave, we just stumbled on this place by mistake," Annabeth gripped the leather handle on her drakon-bone sword as she spoke. 

'Hermione' glared at her, "You can't stumble on here by mistake! It's bewitched!" 

Percy just looked at her, completely confused. How could something be bewitched? He looked over at Annabeth, silently asking her if she was as confused as he was. 

She just gave him a look that said: You're kidding me, right?

It took Percy a moment, but he remembered what Hecate told them. They were going to a school for witches and wizards.

"Oh!" Percy dropped his sword, just a little. "You guys are wizards." 

The three kids looked at him like they couldn't believe he said that. The other two kids now had sticks in their hands, all pointed at one demigod. 

Percy looked over to Annabeth, her eyebrows were knit and her lips were pressed together. Her planning face. 

Annabeth met his gaze and frowned. She slightly shook her head. She didn't have anything. 

He looked back at the kids, who were still pointing their sticks at them. They clearly didn't know what to do. The redhead's hand was shaking. 

Percy capped Riptide and put in his pocket, he slowly raised his hands above his head. Annabeth looked over at him strangely. He shrugged and she sighed. Slowly she placed down her sword as well and raised her hands. 

Percy elbowed Nico and he did the same. 

"We don't mean any harm," Percy placed his hands on his head as if he was being arrested. "Just take us to the person in charge." 

The three kids looked at each other, obviously lost on what to do. Percy sighed, they couldn't do anything if they were being held hostage by three kids who didn't know what they were doing. He just didn't want to be on the other side of those sticks, if they were really wizards, it wouldn't be a good idea to attack them. 

Shouting came from out the doorway. The three kids jumped a little, and the redheaded kid dropped his wand. 

That was the weakness that Nico apparently needed. The redheaded kid was right in front of him, so Nico was easily able to overpower him. He grabbed the kid's arm that was reaching for the arm and twisted it, holding it behind the kid's back. Nico grabbed the stick with his other hand.

"Drop your weapons," Nico growled. 

"Hey! Let me go, you Mugg-" The redhead yelped in pain. Nico twisted his arm tighter. He glared at the two other kids, daring them to try anything. They placed their sticks on the ground. 

Percy immediately uncapped Riptide again, Annabeth grabbed their sword. Percy grabbed the black girl and Annabeth the boy with glasses. They held their swords to their throats. 

Percy didn't know if the swords could even touch them, but if the girl was clear-sighted, she knew that they had weapons. Annabeth and Nico's swords wouldn't pass through the mortals anyway.

"Why are you holding a bat to my neck?" The glasses kid sputtered, Annabeth's arm was pressing against his chest, holding him tight against her. 

"Just shut up, Harry!" 'Hermione' said, struggling against Percy. He knew that she could actually see Riptide, so he wasn't holding her as tightly as Annabeth was to 'Harry.' Nico was using the redhead's own stick against him, not wanting to grab his own sword in case he hits the kid with it. That would not be good.

It seemed that the kids' shouting and struggle attracted the beings who were shouting earlier. Footsteps thundered in the hallway outside the empty classroom and Percy tensed up for a fight. 

Multiple adults rounded into the classroom. They were all dressed in strange clothing. Robes that reached down to their feet. Now that Percy thought about it, the kids were wearing robes too. Maybe it was a requirement for being a wizard, having weird clothing choices.

The woman who led the adults halted in surprise. Her eyes flitted to Percy, who was holding 'Hermione,' to Annabeth, who was holding 'Harry', and then to Nico, who was holding the redhead.

"Professor-" The redhead attempted to speak, but Nico twisted the kid's arm tighter and the kid whimpered in pain. Hermione's frizzy hair was in his face, so Percy couldn't see that much, but he could tell enough. The adults also had sticks, they were pointed at them, and the adults outnumbered the demigods.

"Drop your weapons!" Annabeth snapped, she pressed her blade closer to Harry's neck. Before the adults could do anything, an old man walked to the front. He had a long silvery beard and his robes were green.

"Now, now," the bearded man said. "Just let the students free and we will be able to talk." He slipped his stick into a pocket. "See? Put down your swords, we're not going to hurt you." 

Percy looked over to Annabeth, the old man sees the swords. He could be a demigod, a legacy, or clear-sighted. She gave a slight nod.

Percy looked over to Nico. He gave a nod and Nico pressed his lips together in a thin line. Simultaneously, all three demigods dropped their weapons and stepped away from the kids. 

The three students rushed towards the adults, where the woman that the redhead had called 'Professor,' grabbed the girl's and the glasses boy's arms and were dragging them out of the classroom. The redhead followed. 

Percy turned his attention back to the old man. The man's eyes twinkled a little too brightly for someone who just convinced three unknown beings to let three hostages go. Percy couldn't help but wonder if the man was a little insane. 

"Now," the man clapped his hands together. "Let me introduce myself. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I am Headmaster of this school." 

"That's a long name," Percy observed out loud. Annabeth smacked his arm and glared at him. Percy silently asked what she wanted him to do. Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows before turning and speaking to the adults.

"We might need somewhere private to speak." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is the longest chapter yet. Only with two POVS, its over 3000 words. Holy cow. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! If you liked it, please leave a kudos or a comment. If you have any suggestions, let me know. See you Friday!


	6. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore and the demigods finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait! Something personal came up and I was not able to post last night or get this chapter as long as I wished.

* * *

_Hermione_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Hall_

_October 30th_

_6:34 pm_

* * *

Hermione shoved her way through the crowd of students that were pushing to get out the door. Someone had stepped on a Beauxbaton student's foot, so french curses were flying through the air in addition to general grumblings and worried whispers.

All Hermione could think about was the three strange people running through Hogwarts at the moment. 

Hermione squeezed between two first-year Ravenclaw's and ducked behind a corner. 

"Come on Hermione! Where are you?" Ron's annoying voice floated through the stone corridor. He and Harry seemed to be looking around for her. 

"Hey!" She hissed, her head looking back at the hallway that the Great Hall stood, where students were still pouring out of. Harry's and Ron's Gryffindor robes stood out among the Ravenclaw's that were being escorted to their common room. 

The boys spotted her waving hand, rushing towards her. They all ducked into an empty classroom, not wanting to be caught.

"Hermione," Harry started. "Are you crazy?" He pushed up his glasses and ran his fingers through his already messy hair. 

She huffed. The boys didn't see the swords that all three people were holding, and she had no idea why, but no matter. 

"Those people aren't wizards, and they aren't muggles," Hermione told them. She searched her pockets for something that she saw that the girl dropped when running out of the Great Hall.

She placed the copper penny on the table that they were standing in front of, Hermione on one side, the boys on the other. 

"What's that?" Ron asked, grabbing the penny and examining it.

"It's an American coin," Hermione said. She had seen one that summer when an American tried to buy a book with American currency. Ron set the penny back on the table. 

"So they're American?" Harry asked. "How does that help us find them?"

Hermione huffed, boys. "Have you both learned nothing?" She took out her wand and pointed it at the penny. "Avenseguim!" 

The penny shook before settling back down. Golden dust seemed to rise out of it, swirling around them and out the door.

"Follow it!" Hermione called out, running out the door. She didn't look back, only assuming that the boys would follow. She was correct, hearing their gasping breath and lumbering footsteps behind her.

The hallways were quiet and empty, the students had already cleared out and went back to the common rooms. Soon it would be noticed that three students were gone, but they still had some time. Hermione couldn't give up when they were so close to an answer. 

The golden dust weaved around corners and up staircases. Obviously the teenagers didn't know where they were going, as they were traveling only deeper into the castle. They also let a track of golden dust in their wake, the dust so few that it only glimmered when the firelight hit it just right.

Finally, it curled around one last corner and settled in front of a closed door. Hermione didn't recognize the classroom they were in front of, but that didn't mean anything. There were hundreds of rooms in the palace. 

Hermione pushed open the door, it slamming against the stone wall. The three teenagers were all there. One, a dark-haired boy who seemed to be another their age, was sitting. His sword was unnerving, a dark metal that didn't shine at all in the light. Strange. The one closest to her, a tanned raven-headed boy held a pen. But the blonde girl held another sword, this one stark white and had a leather grip.

She pointed her wand at the teenager closest to her. "Drop your weapons."

* * *

_Annabeth_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 4th Floor Corridor_

_October 30th_

_6:45 pm_

* * *

Annabeth had no plan. She just hoped that the place that the Dumbledore person could give her some clues to what was happening and how they could use it to get some leverage or help them on their quest. 

Dumbledore was leading her, Nico, and Percy through many hallways and up (maybe 3?) staircases. The three kids that they held captive have disappeared, the older woman with sharp eyes pulling them out of sight.

Two adults, both in strange robes, followed the demigods as Dumbledore led them private. One of the adult's cheeks were covered in scars and one of his eyes were obviously fake. The other adult had a large nose and greasy dark hair. They both were intimidating and showed obvious distrust. 

Percy slid up next to her, clasping her hand in his. She didn't need to look at him to sense his worry, she would only see his knitted eyebrows and gnawed at lips. 

"Is your ankle alright?" Percy leaned down and whispered to her. Annabeth hadn't even noticed that she had been limping. The old break from under the streets of Rome bothered her when she was stressed, and she was especially stressed at that moment. 

Annabeth nodded, not looking at him. She just squeezed his hand tighter in hers and focused on making the limp as noticeable as possible, no reason for the wizards to see a weakness. 

Nico walked behind them, tapping his Stygian iron sword against the stone ground with every other step. Annabeth didn't know if he did to remind the wizards that he was armed or to help him walk.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a gargoyle statue inscribed in the wall. For some reason, Dumbledore had stopped in front of her, despite there being two corridors branching off of the corridor they were standing in.

"Sherbert lemon," the old man said. Annabeth was beginning to think that the man might have been insane. However, the gargoyle statue twisted into the wall, revealing a staircase that led up into the darkness.

Dumbledore started up the staircase and they had no choice but to follow. Annabeth went up first, Percy next, and Nico last. The two other wizard adults pushed them forward, not caring of the way that the demigods froze when the darkness did not allow sight or when Ananbeth's grip on Percy's hand slipped. 

They stopped in front of a wooden door with a griffin knocker. Dumbledore opened the door and entered, the demigods followed. 

The room they entered was large and had rounded walls. Portraits, just like the ones that decorated the walls Annabeth and the others have just previously run through, hung on the walls there as well. However, the subjects in these were..moving. They were milling around and speaking with the other subjects of the paintings. 

Dumbledore sat at a desk in the middle of the room, the wood surface covered in various objects that Annabeth had no recognition of. Annabeth, Percy, and Nico stood in front of the desk, Annabeth's and Percy's hands still clasped. 

"Severus and Alastor, you may go," Dumbledore, presumably addressing the two wizards who followed them. 

"Sir," the one with greasy hair drawled. "Are you sure that is," his lip curled back into a sneer, "the best idea?" Annabeth hated the man immediately. He held himself as many immortals did, self-righteous and a shine in his eyes that showed that he thought him better than them. 

The other wizard's strange eye focused on hers and Annabeth turned back around to face Dumbledore. It unnerved her. 

"I am quite sure Severus," Dumbledore insisted. The two men left, closing the door behind them. 

"So," Dumbledore leaned forward and placed his chin on his fists. "You are not muggles, I assume."

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows, she had never heard that word before. Dumbledore seemed to have sensed her confusion as he frowned and leaned back in his chair. "I suggest you start from the beginning." 

Annabeth looked aside to Percy and then to Nico. They both nodded at her and Annabeth nodded back.

"We were given a quest and sent here," Annabeth started. She did not want to reveal all that they are. If Dumbledore was in fact a demigod or a legacy, he would be able to draw from context what they were. If he was simply a clear-sighted mortal, he would remain ignorant as they completed their quest. "There is something in this area, in this castle that is not right. We were sent to fix it." 

Dumbledore peered at her with his century-old eyes, they reminded her of Chirons, just a bit. Though Chiron did not have a twinkle, he has seen too much for that. 

"And this problem, do you have any idea what it is?" he asked. 

"Unfortunately, we don't. We weren't given any guidance at all, really," Annabeth tightened her grip on Percy's hand. "Do you have any idea what is wrong in your-" she cocked her head, "is it a school we are in?" 

Dumbledore nodded, confirming her suspicions. 

"Do you have any idea about what problem we could be searching for?" Annabeth asked. If Dumbledore knew what was going on, he could help them. The sooner the quest was over, the better for everyone involved.

Dumbledore stared at her for a moment more. "I have my suspicions, and if they are correct, we have a very large problem on our hands." He stood and flipped through some parchment that laid on his desk. He looked up at her.

"Miss Jackson," he said - ignoring the way that Annabeth's cheeks colored and Percy choked on a breath. "In order to find what is wrong with Hogwarts, you three will need to go undercover." 

"Undercover how?" Nico asked, speaking for the first time since they've arrived at the office. Annabeth saw the way that his grip tightened on the handle of his sword.

"You three will be joining the Triwizard's Tournament." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter, even if it was a bit short. If you have any suggestions, please comment.  
> The next update should be on Monday.


	7. vi

* * *

_Ron_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Common Room_

_October 30th_

_6:43 pm_

* * *

"You three always seem to find yourselves in all sorts of trouble!" McGonagall scolded as she tugged on Hermione's and Harry's ears. Ron had enough mind to follow silently. The scary professor dragged the three of them straight to the Fat Lady's portrait. 

"I don't want you three sticking your noses in places it doesn't belong, especially this year," said Professor McGonagall with pursed lips. She turned and walked stiffly back down the stairs, leaving them to their thoughts.

Ron had no idea what exactly happened. Hermione insisted that the three strange teenagers had bloody swords for Merlin's sake! That is a little bit ridiculous, not that Ron was going to tell Hermione that. But when Ron had looked over when the creepy guy had Ron's own wand pressed against his neck, he had seen sticks pressed against Harry's and Hermione's neck. But for a moment, the tall guy with dark hair's stick flickered into something that glowed gold. 

Before Ron could think of the topic any further, Harry spoke the password to get them into the common room.

"Flibbertigibbet."

When they entered the gold and red common room, it was bustling with students. Older students have claimed the couches and armchairs by the fire, but almost every Gryffindor student was squashed in the room.

Multiple platters of sandwiches filled up a table at the back of the room. Ron shoved his way through the crowd, his stomach grumbling quite loudly. Hermione and Harry followed him, probably hungry themselves.

While they ate, they spoke in hushed whispers about what they've seen and what it means. The room was crowded, but with the chatter that filled the air, their whispers were covered.

"They aren't muggles," Harry said. Hermione nodded. Ron took a bite of his sandwich. 

"No, they aren't. They also didn't know that the castle was filled with wizards," Hermione added. Ron frowned.

"So 'f they 'idn't know 'hat H'gwa'ts 's," Ron swallowed the food in his mouth before continuing. "Why are they here in the first place?" Harry and Hermione frowned, they didn't seem to have an answer to that.

"Why is everyone in the common room anyway?" Harry asked, standing on his toes as if that would help him see better. Ron shrugged.

"Well they're waiting for some types of answers I guess," Hermione said. Ron huffed a laugh as he took another bite.

"Based on wh't we 'aw. They'd be left 'ith more questions than 'nswers." 

* * *

_Nico_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dumbledore's Office_

_October 30th_

_9:42 pm_

* * *

Dumbledore had spoken to them for many hours about the Triwizard Tournament, creating a plan. The old man had no idea who they were or what they were, but Nico was thankful that they were able to find a semblance of a plan, it was better than the absolute confusion they had when entering the gods forsaken castle. 

They were to say that they were joining the Triwizard Tournament, as a fourth school that comes from America. Annabeth would probably handle their backstories, Nico was too encaptured by the room around them. 

The subjects of the portraits milled around, talking to other subjects, or simply stared at the demigods. None spoke, but he didn't know if they couldn't or they just didn't. 

An old hat sat on a top shelf too, its stitches looking strange, like a mouth and two closed eyes. Nico could have sworn he heard it say something when they entered. 

But the main thing that held his thoughts was the ghosts. He could feel their presences mill around below his feet. Even through multiple floors of concrete, their wandering unnerved him. They weren't Lares or any mythical spirits, they were something completely different, made up of something that Nico did not know of. 

"Alastor," Dumbledore called out, presumably to a wizard that was still standing outside the door, "Come in here please." 

The man with the fake eye and scarred face opened the door and limped in. His cane made a strange noise as it hit the ground with every step. 

"Yes, Dumbledore?" His voice was rough and deep. Nico could feel the weight of his gaze on him, but he didn't dare to turn. Whatever that fake eye was, it was more than glass.

"Can you lead our guests to a spare room please?" The old man asked. The wizard with the strange eye nodded and turned, shuffling out. The demigods followed.

Nico leaned on his sword, only hoping that the wizard wasn't clear-sighted, he didn't want to have to explain why the shadows seemed to be drawn towards the dark iron. 

The wizard led them down two more staircases and then up three more. Nico was going to go crazy in the castle if this is how they got around. Wizards are insane.

Finally, when Nico's feet began to ache and his knees to buckle, the wizard stopped. Nico did not recognize anything but the stone floor and walls that made up the castle. Laid before them was a wooden door, like one seen in the medieval ages. Actually, they might actually _be_ in the medieval ages. There isn't any technology and everyone is wearing a sort of robes, so they could be. But Dumbledore didn't seem weirded out by their clothing choices other than a few flickering gazes. 

Percy pushed open the wooden door, walking into the darkroom. Annabeth followed him. 

Nico looked back at the strange wizard once more, still creeped out by the way that the eye seemed to stare right into his soul. He entered the room.

As soon as Nico shut the door behind them, torches that lined the walls lit up. 

"Are we in the middle ages?" Nico asked, looking around the cold room. It had a large bed, maybe Queen sized, and a nightstand. There was a window overlooking the forest, but nothing else. 

"I don't know," Annabeth opened the drawer to the nightstand. She took out a quill, ink bottle, and parchment paper.

"Okay, we have to be really far back in time," Percy said as he looked at the parchment paper. "I'm thankful for the lack of technology and all, but I'd like to know what era of time we're in." 

Nico nodded, agreeing with him. He walked up to the bed and padded down the black sheet that laid on top of it. Dust rose up, right in his face.

"Ah- Ah-choo!" Nico sneezed. Percy and Annabeth looked over with surprise.

"What?" Nico rubbed his nose. Percy shrugged.

"I don't think I've ever heard you sneeze before, it sounds like a little kitten." 

Nico glared at him. "I don't think I've seen you so red before Dumbledore called Annabeth 'Miss. Jackson.'" Percy choked on his breath, cheeks turning scarlet. Annabeth laughed softly as she rolled out the parchment and uncorked the ink bottle.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked. He grabbed the edges of the sheet and tugged, trying to air them out. Percy came over and helped him.

"We need to get our story straight as soon as possible, I think it would be better to write it down so we can always look back on it." Annabeth placed the quill in the ink and scribbled out something on top of the parchment. She groaned, breaking the edge of the quill.

"Why wizards use quills is beyond me," Annabeth pressed her hand against her forehead, frowning at the mess of ink on the top of the parchment paper. She dropped her hand, but an inky handprint remained.

Nico opened his mouth to say something but Percy shook his head at him, he had a troublemaker grin spreading across his face. Nico just shrugged and continued airing out the sheets. 

Annabeth knelt down and looked through her bag while Nico and Percy finished airing out the sheets. Percy flopped down across the bed and looked over at Annabeth, she was holding a blue ballpoint pen in her hand. With the inky handprint on her forehead, she looked a little crazy. Nico couldn't help the huff of laughter that escaped him.

Percy grinned at him before looking back at Annabeth, grinning widely. Annabeth frowned at the two of them. 

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked, placing the ballpoint pen on the nightstand. Percy just chuckled. 

Her eyes narrowed. "Percy Jackson, I swear to the gods that if you don't tell me-"

"There's ink on your forehead," Nico interrupted. He didn't think it would be productive for Annabeth to kill Percy on their first night of the quest. 

"Thanks, Nico." Annabeth smiled at him before turning and glaring at Percy. She leaned down and wrote something across the top of the parchment. 

"You know how to write Ancient Greek?" Nico asked, leaning over to see better. Demigods could automatically be able to read Ancient Greek, but they could not speak or write it. 

In big letters across the top, Annabeth wrote _Σημειώσεις αναζήτησης._ Or, Quest Notes.

"Just regular Greek," Annabeth explained, going to list out things that they would have to know for their backstories. "No one speaks Ancient Greek anymore, so there's no one to teach it. It's not like Latin."

"When did you learn it?" Percy asked. He too was leaning over Annabeth's shoulder to see what she was writing. 

"I had 5 years in Camp Half-Blood before you came along Percy," Annabeth said. "My life didn't begin when you came." 

Nico coughed into his fist, hiding his laugh. 

* * *

_Annabeth_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Unmarked Room on the 3rd Floor_

_October 30th_

_10:49 pm_

* * *

After an hour of hammering out the backstory, Annabeth was dead on her feet. The parchment they have found was now filled with various scribbles, all gleaming in blue ink. Her hand was aching from the countless writing. 

The torches on the walls have not dimmed since they've entered. Annabeth wondered when they went to sleep the torches would turn off or if they would burn until dawn. 

Percy laid down on the left, Annabeth in the middle, and Nico on the right. Personal space was no issue, no one wanted to volunteer to sleep on the dusty floor, especially not Annabeth. She saw cobwebs climb the corners and she was not risking it. 

Her dream was strange. Demigod dreams were always strange, as they usually gave visions or messages from the gods. This, however, was obviously nothing of her world. There was a boy with darker skin and round glasses standing in a courtyard surrounded by green hedges. Annabeth recognized him, he was one of the kids who had found them in the classroom. It was extremely dark out, the only light from a blue cup that sat on a crumbling pedestal. The cup seemed to pulse, it pushed back against Annabeth, not wanting her near it. 

His green eyes went to hers. 

"Go on!" He shouted, gesturing to the cup. "You take it!" 

The scene changed. Annabeth was now standing in the hall that she, Nico, and Percy had run into earlier that night, but it was now decorated. Christmas trees lined the walls and icicles hung from the ceiling. It was like a winter wonderworld. But it was empty, there was laughter and chatter, but she was alone. 

"You don't belong here," a feminine voice said behind her. Annabeth turned. It was a girl younger than her, maybe 13 years old. She had blonde hair and large eyes. Her voice was unnaturally smooth.

"What?" Annabeth asked. 

"You aren't like us, you don't belong here." 

Annabeth woke up. 

* * *

_Harry_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Hall_

_October 31st_

_8:02 am_

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall. It was a Saturday, but instead of sleeping in like they usually did, they traveled down to the Great Hall.

Students filled the tables or milled around, apparently, they weren't the only ones who wanted answers. All seats at the staff table were filled, only Moody missing. 

For some reason, Mr. Crouch and Lugo Bagman were at Hogwarts. They were sitting on the right of Dumbledore, speaking with each other with flitting gazes. It was obvious they were talking about something serious. 

Hermione noticed Harry's questioning gaze, "Bagman and Crouch organized the Triwizard Tournament, so it makes sense for them to want to see it happen." 

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, looking around. Hermione and Ron sat across from him. Ron immediately began eating while Hermione frowned at him, apparently still hung up on the house-elves.

"Good morning to all!" Dumbledore said, standing up. All the students immediately looked at him. It was very unusual for the headmaster to make speeches during breakfast, as people just came in when they pleased. However, most of the school was now in the Great Hall, so it was as good as time as any. "Unfortunately, we were interrupted last night-"

Whispers grew in the hall at that. Dumbledore held up his hand, "We will discuss that later. Now, however, we will be discussing the Triwizard Tournament." Immediately, all whispers ceased. The curiosity of the tournament outweighed the questions of the teenage intruders. 

*"The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket -" 

"The what?" Harry muttered. Ron shrugged.

"- just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of polite applause - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likable. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand. Bartemius Crouch did not smile or wave when his name was announced. Remembering him in his neat suit at the Quidditch World Cup, Harry thought he looked strange in wizard's robes. His toothbrush mustache and severe parting looked very odd next to Dumbledore's long white hair and beard.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old.

A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students; Dennis Creevey actually stood on his chair to see it properly, but, being so tiny, his head hardly rose above anyone else's.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways.. their magical prowess - their daring -their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools."*

Dumbledore paused and looked around, the teachers surrounding him looked at the man strangely. He turned back to the students before speaking. 

"This year, however, there will be a fourth school participating. The students will be joining us shortly. *They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet.* Now, go enjoy your weekend."

As soon as Dumbledore stopped speaking, whispers and chatter rose up. A _fourth_ school participating? Apparently, Crouch and Bagman didn't know what Dumbledore was talking about either, Crouch holding Dumbledore's sleeve so tightly as he whispered to him, Harry feared he would rip the fabric. Madame Maxime and Karkaroff talking as well, obviously angry.

Fred and George starting talking about how an aging spell would trick the goblet, but Harry kept thinking back to what Dumbledore said, about a fourth school. It had something to do why those intruders, he was sure of it.

"'arry?" Ron asked, chewing on a sausage. "You alright?"

Harry looked over to him, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Something isn't right here," he said. "We need to figure out what." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I am so sorry that I missed Monday's update. My personal life is very crazy right now and it's hard to find the motivation to write. Because of that, I will be changing the update schedules. I will now only update on Mondays and Fridays instead of Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I hope you understand.
> 
> Anything that is surrounded by an (*) is not mine, this is an excerpt from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter: Goblet of Fire.
> 
> If you like this, please leave a kudos or comment! If you have any suggestions, just let me know!


	8. vii

* * *

_Harry_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Hall_

_October 31st_

_8:57 am_

* * *

As soon as Ron was finished with his eggs and sausages, Harry grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the Great Hall. He didn't look behind for Hermione, he knew she was following them.

"Come on-" Harry whispered, dropping Ron's arm and turning to face the two wizards, "We have to find out what's happening with the intruders." Hermione and Ron shared a look and Harry clenched his fists. He hated when they did that.

"Harry," Hermione started, twirling one of her curls around her finger, "Are you sure this is the best idea?" Ron nodded, agreeing with her hesitation.

"Yeah mate, you saw what happened last time-"

"We didn't know what we were doing last time," Harry interrupted. "This year has felt off and the World Cup just proved it. They might have something to do with it." 

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "How can you be sure, Harry?"

"I'm-" Harry pushed up his glasses. "I'm not, but its the only lead we have. It's weird, isn't it? The year that the Dark Mark appears in the sky, three strangers _randomly_ find themselves stumbling on Hogwarts?" 

Ron seemed to see his point. "I think he's right 'Mione. They were obviously hiding something." 

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. She looked between the two boys.

"Come along if you want, but we need to figure out what's happening," said Harry. He looked over Hermione's shoulder to see students start to spill from the Great Hall. 

He turned and started walking down the hall, Ron falling into an easy rhythm next to him. When Hermione hurried to catch up with them, he couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face.

When the chatter from the Great Hall finally fell silent as they moved farther away, Harry stopped in front of a portrait of a man reading from a blue novel.

"Excuse me," Harry spoke to the painting. "Have you seen anything strange involving three people? One girl and two boys?" 

The man in the painting looked up and bit his lip. He nodded. 

"Great!" Harry pushed up his glasses, preventing them from slipping any further down his nose. "Which way did they go?" 

"That way," The man in the painting pointed down the way they were heading. "They turned left at the corner."

Harry nodded and continued walking, Ron and Hermione right next to him. They were speaking about something, but Harry wasn't listening. He could bet a galleon that it was about Krum though. 

They turned left at the next intersection of hallways and continued walking. Suddenly, he heard voices.

"Wait," he told the other two. "I hear something." The three wizards shared a look before creeping forward and looking around the corner. 

There they were, the three teenagers. The short boy with dark hair was arguing with the taller boy, his hands flying around as he spoke.

"You said that you knew the way!" The boy yelled. Hermione stifled a gasp beside him. 

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry whispered. Hermione looked a bit pale. 

"He has a sword, can't you see it?" Hermione hissed with her gaze on the boy who was yelling. "The girl has one too." 

Harry looked at where her eyes were, there was nothing there. Wait, there was a stick. 

"It's just a stick 'Mione." Ron tried to reassure her. Hermione shook her head furiously, her curls smacking both Harry and Ron in the face.

"Look harder!" She whispered-shouted. "Concentrate!"

Harry shrugged and turned back to the teenagers. He narrowed his eyes and concentrated on the stick. It started to flicker. Slowly becoming longer and darker. 

It was a sword, hanging off the boy's belt like it was the most natural place for it to be.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered, presumably seeing the same thing. 

Harry turned his attention to the girl, at the stick near her. That too began to change. It turned stark white and had a weird texture that could be seen from where they were hiding. It was also hanging off her belt, but she didn't seem as natural with it as the other boy did.

Harry rubbed his forehead, his eyes becoming strained. As soon as his concentrated wavered, the swords disappeared. 

"Did you see them?" Hermione whispered. Harry nodded. 

"Who the hell are those guys?" 

* * *

_Nico_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Unknown Hallway on the 4th Floor_

_October 31st_

_9:12 am_

* * *

"You said you knew the way!" Nico shouted, his hands flying as he continued to yell at the _idiot_ who led them walking around the castle for at least an hour.

Percy just stood there with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Like he was an adult being yelled at by a toddler. The nerve. Nico can't believe he ever had a crush on the man in front of him. 

Annabeth was just watching. Her fingers were twisting the ring on her necklace, but other than that - and some other stimmy things that were normal for her and all other demigods - she was still and silent.

"I was tired last night, we all forgot our way!" Percy threw his hands up in the air. 

"Yeah, but we didn't say 'Oh hey guys, I remember the way!'" Nico did his best impersonation of Percy. "The wizards probably think that we escaped or, worst, stole something and ran!" 

Percy dropped his hands and tucked them in his jean pockets. "Well can't you did what you did last night? Like sense the-"

A groan came from behind them. Nico turned, facing the three kids who found them the previously, all sprawled out on the floor. The boy that Nico held hostage got up as quickly as his gangly limbs allowed, pulling up the black girl beside him. The boy with glasses stood up on his own.

The girl reminded him a little of Hazel. Not that they were both black, no. It was the gleam in her eyes that Nico could see from where he was standing. Her gaze that studied the three of them, just like Hazel did when he found her in the Underworld.

Something crawled up his throat and sat there, preventing him from speaking. He suddenly got hit with a wave of homesickness. He was so dumb, not even attempting to contact his sister before they left. If something happens to them, no one would ever know. 

"Um, hello." Percy started. The kids' gazes snapped to him. Good, better than having the attention on him. Nico started twisting his ring, watching the exchange silently.

"Do you know the way to," Percy paused and looked over to Annabeth, whose expression turned to one similar to Reyna's. Chin jutted out and held high and eyes sharp. "What's his name?" 

Annabeth's expression seemed to soothe slightly as she looked at Percy. "Albus Dumbledore." 

Percy grinned and snapped his fingers, "That's it!" He turned back to the kids. "Do you know the way to Albus Dumbledore?"

The kid with glasses narrowed his eyes at Percy. "Why do you want to see him?" 

Nico huffed, couldn't people ever be helpful? Even with a simple request for finding someone, they had to be difficult.

"We need to speak to him," Nico spoke up. 

"About what?" The redheaded kid asked. Nico saw Percy's grin diminished slightly, the annoying questions were slowly getting to him.

Annabeth noticed too. "We're from the fourth school in the tournament, and we were told very little about where we will be staying or what we will be doing." 

That did little to appease them. The kid with the glasses frowned slightly before turning around and walking back the way they've come.

"Come on then," he said when no one moved. Nico looked at Percy and Annabeth and all three of them nodded. They followed the three kids.

Nico continued to twist his ring as they walked through the hallways. It seemed like the stone walls and floors were never-ending.

"Do you think this is like an extension of the Labyrinth?" Nico heard Percy whisper to Annabeth. Luckily, the three kids in front of them were having their own conversation, so they didn't hear the question or the way that Annabeth's eyes widened as they searched the stone between the paintings for the famous symbol.

Nico was about to say how the Labyrinth was _destroyed_ when he remembered that they were how many years in the past. For all he knew, they could randomly wander into the dangerous maze that almost killed them multiple times. 

The wizards in front of them fell silent, their whispered argument from before apparently resolved.

"So," The kid with glasses fell back to walk side-by-side with Nico. "What's your name?" 

"Nico di Angelo," Nico said. He looked aside at the kid. He was cute in kind of a scruffy way, with messy hair, tan skin, and bright green eyes. Not Nico's type though, he preferred the taller, sunshine boys. 

"What's yours?" Nico asked. Any information would be knowledgeable for the quest, even someone's name. It usually helps in the monster department, maybe the kid's from mythology, he had no idea what year it was. 

The kid stared at him strangely for a second, "You don't know who I am?" he asked. It wasn't in an arrogant or a stuck-up kind of way like it was for most immortal beings, but more confusion. Nico shook his head.

"Oh, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He held his hand out to shake, and Nico did so after a little hesitation. Harry's hand was warm and had callused palms but thin fingers, a lot like Nico's own hands.

Nico dropped his hand and shoved it in his jacket pocket, picking at the loose threads that laid inside. 

"Nice to meet you," he said, because damn it, he was polite. No matter how Solace teased him, he was raised right. 

"You too." Harry flashed him a grin. 

* * *

_Percy_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Unknown Hallway on the 4th Floor_

_October 31st_

_9:34 am_

* * *

The black girl dropped back to walk on Annabeth's right side and the redhead dropped back to walk on Percy's left. To that kid's left was Nico and then the glasses kid.

If Percy wasn't so confident that Nico could take care of himself, he would a little nervous about them getting in between the two of them. 

"So," the girl said. "what's your name?" Annabeth looked over, staring at her for a moment before a grin spread across her face.

Percy could see through it like it glass and knew it was fake. He didn't know what she was using it for, but it was nice to see her smile. The girl wouldn't be able to see through the smile though. 

"Annabeth," she said. "What's yours?" 

Percy turned to look at the redheaded kid on his left, leaving Annabeth to her conversation.

"I'm Percy," he stuck out his left hand, the one that wasn't holding Annabeth's, for the boy to shake. The kid did so a little awkwardly, as it was obviously his non-dominant hand he was shaking with. Percy stored that information away for a later date. 

"Ron," the redhead said. Freckles were scattered all across his face and traveled down his neck and under his collar. Probably Irish or Scottish. 

"I've got a brother named Percy," Ron told him. Percy grinned, Ron saw and shook his head.

"Nah, don't get your hopes up. He doesn't go here, and he's a bit of a prat.” Percy didn't know what prat meant, but it didn't sound good. 

"Well, I hope you find I'm a better person to talk with than your brother then," Percy said. Ron grinned.

* * *

_Annabeth_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Unknown Hallway on the 4th Floor_

_October 31st_

_9:35 am_

* * *

"So," the girl said. "What's your name?" 

Annabeth felt her expression slip as a new mask fell in its place. She needed information and she knew how to get it.

"Annabeth," she said, grinning widely. She could feel Percy's gaze on the back of her head and silently pleaded for him not to blow her cover. He seemed to get the hint as he started talking to the redhead. "What's yours?" 

"Hermione," she said. "Hermione Granger." Annabeth nodded and continued grinning. She looked around the hallway they were walking through. The walls were covered in different portraits of all shapes and sizes. Annabeth wasn't one for the style, but she could appreciate the architecture of the castle they were in. But it was a little strange how the subjects in the paintings stared at her as they walked past. 

"So, my memory's really fuzzy right now," Annabeth started, playing the 'dumb blonde' stereotype. It worked with Octavian all those months ago, she hoped it would work again. "We traveled such a long way and I can't even remember the date!" She facepalmed with her free hand, hoping it showed her being extremely confused. 

"Oh," Hermione raised her eyebrows but answered her nevertheless. "It's Halloween." 

Ah, so they were far ahead enough to have Halloween. "And the year?" 

Hermione stared at her for a second and Annabeth just gave her a grin. She prayed that it worked without causing too much suspicion. She knew it was too good to be true to have it accepted without any suspicion, but she just hoped that Hermione wasn't too curious about those things. Though from the eyes, that was another thing that may be too good to be true.

"1994." Annabeth nodded and resumed grinning. So they weren't so far back in time, just twenty years give or take. She wanted to ask about technology because if it was the 90s, they were bound to have some, but she knew that her luck was already pushed. 

They arrived at the grand hall that Annabeth and the boys stumbled upon just the previous night. Hermione gave her a tight-lipped smile that Annabeth returned before grabbing the other boys' arms and pulling them back.

"We'd be in trouble if the teachers find out we led you here," she explained. "Good luck!" 

Annabeth turned back to face the other demigods, her mask falling. Percy squeezed her hand and walked through the open doors.

It wasn't as grand as it was the previous night, but it was still breathtaking. Annabeth was happy to see that there wasn't any ceiling, just the open sky. It reminded her of Camp Half-Blood. 

The tables were mostly empty, but some students were still eating. Such students stared at them as they passed. Annabeth twisted the ring on her necklace with her free hand. 

They stood in front of the dais, where a long table sat. On the other side of the table, Dumbledore and a lot of other wizards sat, conversing. 

"Excuse me," Annabeth spoke up, getting the attention of all the wizards who were sitting. Dumbledore smiled warmly at them.

"Oh, welcome Miss. Jackson." Annabeth choked on her breath, forgetting that she was still wearing Percy's sweatshirt. Percy coughed into his fist and Nico huffed a laugh. Dumbledore didn't seem to notice. 

"I think its time to discuss exactly what's happening." A wizard with graying hair interjected, looking at them with barely-concealed suspicion and anger.

Annabeth sighed, this was going to be fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I love !Slytherin Annabeth, don't you? I headcanon that all three of these demigods are Slytherin, and I may have to integrate that into the next book (if people want me to make one). Also, people forget that Nico is actually very polite, he was raised during the 40s, of course, he would be. However, he is cold with people because he doesn't want them to know that he's gay, even if he's okay with it. So you'll see that in here. 
> 
> ALSO  
> i need y’all’s help. okay: so in the books the way that Harry got in the Triwizard Tournament was bc moody added a school and made Harry the only student so he would be chosen. But bc of the demigods coming so suddenly and being the fourth school. I don’t know how i could have one of the demigods be in the tournament WITH harry. And Moody can’t add another school, it’s too late for that bc the goblet wasn’t released until the day after everyone came.  
> If anyone has any ideas, let me know


	9. viii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Trio's perspectives while talking with the demigods. One of them recognizes something is not quite... right with the people who have stumbled onto Hogwarts.

* * *

_Harry_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 4th Floor Hallway_

_October 31st_

_9:30 am_

* * *

"Are you bloody serious?" Ron whispered-yelled. Hermione stared at him with raised eyebrows. How she could keep that expression up while walking, Harry didn't know. He tried and almost tripped over his shoelaces. 

"Yes, _Ronald_ ," she hissed his full name. "We have to get the information somehow right? Just talk to him a little." 

Ron clenched his jaw and shook his head. His red locks smacked Harry in the face and almost hit his glasses off his face. 

"I'm not talking to the boy who held a wand up to my neck-"

"How about I talk to him, and you talk to the older guy?" Harry interjected. He really didn't want a full-fledged fight with three mysterious strangers right behind them. Ron looked at him for a moment before sighing and nodding. 

Harry smiled at him before falling back to where the kid with dark hair was walking. They walked side-by-side for a few moments before Harry spoke up.

"So," Harry looked over to the boy. "What's your name?"

"Nico di Angelo." Harry didn't recognize the name, and he now noticed his accent. It was strange and definitely American. He said nothing of it, not wanting to push any of the boy's buttons. 

"What's yours?" Nico asked. When he looked over, Harry got the first clear look at his face. It was very thin and very sharp. High cheekbones and a pointed jaw. His eyes were dark and his face weathered. Harry saw a lot of himself in Nico's expression.

With a start, he realized that Nico didn't know of him. He was confused, and rightfully so. It was the first time that since boarding the train to Hogwarts that he wasn't recognized on sight. 

"You don't know who I am?" he asked.

Nico furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. 

"Oh, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He stuck out his hand for Nico to shake, and he did. Nico's hand was very cold and his fingers thin. When one of Harry's fingers brushed against a ring that Nico wore, it burned cold. Harry snatched his hand back, but Nico didn't seem to notice. Instead, he shoved both of his hands inside his aviator jacket. 

"Nice to meet you," Nico said. He seemed polite and nice. Maybe it was the way that his expression so similarly mirrored his own, or the way that his shoulders hunched and voice had an accent that was sort of soothing, but Harry liked him. 

Harry flashed him a grin, "You too."

Harry ignored the way that his finger still burned cold and his forehead itched. 

* * *

_Ron_

_Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 4th Floor Hallway_

_October 31st_

_9:35 am_

* * *

Ron wasn't happy about talking to any of the three blokes that were following them, but Harry volunteered to talk to the scary boy, so Ron couldn't complain. 

With one last look at Hermione, they both merged with the teenagers. Ron went to the left of the older guy while Hermione went to the right of the blonde girl. 

Before Ron could introduce himself, the guy stuck out his left hand for Ron's to shake. He did so with difficultly, as he was right-handed himself.

"I'm Percy," the guy introduced himself. His voice was loud but had a strange hilt to it. It made it seem like it wasn't as loud as it actually was. 

"Ron," he responded. Percy's gaze studied him for a moment and so Ron did the same to him. Percy had high cheekbones, straight nose, and thick eyebrows. He didn't know what type of nationality he was. 

"I've got a brother named Percy," Ron said, trying to make conversation. Percy grinned, showing off his dimples. Damn, this guy was like every girl's dream. Next to him, Ron held no chance. 

"Nah, don't get your hopes up. He doesn't go here and he's a bit of a prat." 

Percy seemed confused by the word "prat," but Ron wasn't going to explain himself. 

"Well," Percy said. "I hope you find that I'm a better person to talk to than your brother then." 

Ron didn't know why he was grinning, but he liked Percy. The guy was trustworthy. 

Ron didn't recognize that the way his fingers grasped his robes was from intimidation. 

* * *

_Hermione_

_Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 4th Floor Hallway_

_October 31st_

_9:34 am_

* * *

Hermione fell back so she was walking next to the girl. 

"So," said Hermione. "What's your name?" The girl looked over and the expression that consisted of hard glances and thin lips morphed into something more kind. Her eyes widened and her previously pressed-together lips spread into a smile. Hermione felt her shoulders relax and a sigh escaped her nose. The girl was much more approachable that way. She probably just had a resting bitch face. Hermione did. 

"Annabeth," she said with a large grin. Her gray eyes seemed to sparkle in the firelight. Hermione didn't notice the itch that grew under her skin, whispering for her to run. Whispering that the girl was dangerous and didn't belong. "What's yours?"

"Hermione Granger." 

Annabeth nodded, her grin not fading. Hermione watched as her gaze flickered around the hallway they were walking through. Hermione followed her gaze and noticed the way that the portraits stared at the group as they walked with sneers and furrowed brows. She has never seen the portraits so... agitated. 

"So, my memory's really fuzzy right now," said Annabeth. She twirled a curl around her finger as she spoke. Hermione remembered the girls at her old muggle school that used to do that. They would blow bright pink bubbles in Hermione's face as they played with their perfect _blonde_ hair. Hermione envied their hair because her hair wasn't that pretty. Her hair was frizzy and kinky and not as pretty. Annabeth broke her from her thoughts. 

"We traveled such a long way and I can't even remember the date!" Annabeth facepalmed, her grin still on her face. 

"Oh." Hermione blinked. "It's Halloween." 

"And the year?" Annabeth asked. Hermione stared at her for a moment. What could have happened to have her not know the year? It's far enough in the actual year to have to know it. Perhaps their school was one where it was cut off completely from civilization, but they would still have to know the year. But Annabeth just grinned at her and Hermione didn't have enough reason to question her just yet. 

"1994." 

Hermione watched as Annabeth nodded and grinned at her again. Okay, something is off about her. 

They arrived at the Great Hall soon after that. Hermione sent Annabeth a tight-lipped smile that the girl returned in much gusto. 

Hermione grabbed Ron's and Harry's arms and pulled them back, stopping them from pushing open the doors. 

"We'd be in trouble if the teachers found out we led you here," she told them. "Good luck!" 

Hermione dragged the boys off behind her, stopping when they were out of sight from the teenagers.

She turned to Harry and Ron and tugged on a curl. "You're right Harry, something is definitely wrong with them." 

Harry looked at her like he was confused. "What do you mean? They seem fine to me!" 

Hermione wanted to strangle him. He told them just a few hours prior that something was wrong with them being there and now has totally flip-flopped.

"The girl, Annabeth? She's hiding something, she has to be." Hermione started pacing in front of them. "The paintings were sneering and glaring at us, well not us, the teenagers." 

Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "That Percy guy seemed alright to me." 

"Yeah, of course, he seemed alright. I think it's like how it was for the swords." 

Harry and Ron looked at each other before looking back at her. Hermione stopped pacing. 

"What' da mean?" Ron asked. Hermione huffed out a groan. Did she have to explain everything?

"Remember how you couldn't see the swords at first?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron nodded. "It's the same thing with... them! When we walking with them, it just felt _wrong_."

Hermione grabbed her hair in her hands, pushing it away from her face. "It was like, it was like, it was pushing away at me, something telling me that there's something wrong here.

"Harry, you said that everything's felt wrong this year right?" Harry nodded. 

"What if it's them?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter. It doesn't move forward the plot a lot, but I hope you can see how the characters interact and see each other. While writing this I realized that Harry and Nico share some similarities, feeling unwanted in the place you were supposed to call home. Also, there will be no cross-ships. Sorry if it seems romantically-coded, I'm aro so I honestly don't know how people view others in terms of attraction. It's, it's hard to explain. Anyway! You can see a bit of !Slytherin Percy and Annabeth in this chapter which I am always happy to write. 
> 
> Also, for this fanfiction, it won't be like a lot of other fanfics were the demigods are all-powerful in the magic realm. The reason they were chosen was because of Tartuaras, and how it relates will be touched upon later. But a little hint: they are protected from spells, but they can't exactly use them without some unintended... side effects. 
> 
> Hermione is clear-sighted in this, not a demigod. Just clarifying. That's why she's able to tell that somethings wrong with the demigods. 
> 
> Alright, that's a lot of notes. As always: if you liked the chapter, please vote or comment! If you have any suggestions for me, just lmk! 
> 
> Have a nice night! Next update will be on Friday!


	10. ix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More wizard and demigod interaction :)

* * *

_Percy_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Grand Hall_

_October 31st_

_9:45 am_

* * *

Dumbledore led them off to the side of the grand hall that they were in. Through a wooden door was a type of trophy room. Were all wizards this proud? Though Percy couldn't talk, he saw the attic and the prizes up there. The wizards couldn't be more conceited than the gods, he knew that for certain. 

The wizard with the graying hair, a blond one who was dressed like a bumblebee, and the one who showed them to their room the previous night all followed the demigods. The one with graying hair was almost vibrating with the rage pent up. Percy watched with amusement as his fat fact grew ruby and a vein pop out of his forehead.

"What is exactly the meaning of this?" The man almost shouted. Percy looked over to Nico, who similar to him, was fighting back a snicker. That wouldn't help their chances. 

"Cornelius," Dumbledore started and Percy couldn't help the snort that erupted from him. And he thought that Perseus was a strange name. Everyone looked over at him and Annabeth smacked his arm. Storms raged in her already stormy eyes. 

"Sorry," Percy choked, feeling his cheeks go warm. Dumbledore nodded and turned back to the wizard who has not depleted in rage.

"Cornelius, I would like to introduce you to the students of Ilvermorny." Dumbledore swept his hand, gesturing to the three demigods. Percy gave a small wave. "They appeared late last night due to some voyage problems." 

Cornelius looked at him with his beady little eyes and Percy was reminded of Mr. D. The same rage and insanity laid in his eyes too, but he thought Mr. D had a better hold on it. Could he have a better hold on it if he was the god of insanity? 

Mr. D was probably not back at Camp Half-Blood yet, too busy with what the gods were doing. Was it another prophecy that they were just hiding from the demigods due to Hera's intervention last time? 

Was time frozen in their time until they return? Would Percy come back to the exact same time that they left, was it even worth it to call his mom? 

Okay, that was absurd to think about, of course, he made the right decision to call his mom. No matter how much he's been teased for being a "Mama's boy," he loved her. He wondered when they returned if they would still be able to babysit Estelle. No matter how terrible a quest was, the sight of his little sister always helped. Percy rubbed the blue band-aid that Estella put over a cut on his left hand. 

"I was not informed of this," Cornelius said. The man who was dressed like a bumblebee, complete with the yellow and black sweater over a yellow and black striped tie, clapped his hand on Cornelius' back. 

"Oh lighten up Fudge!" The man said. He smiled at the demigods, a type of gleam in his eyes. "The more the merrier!" The man clapped his hand against Cornelius' back again, causing the older man to fall a bit forward. He regained his composure not quickly enough and Percy was able to watch with enjoyment as his cheeks heated up once more. 

"Though Dumbledore," the bumblebee man finally let up on Cornelius, turning to bearded wizard instead. "Can we change the Goblet to allow another school?"

Dumbledore smiled, "We most certainly can Ludo." Ludo beamed and turned to the demigods. 

"Wonderful! This tournament shall be the best its ever seen!" 

* * *

_Nico_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Trophy Room_

_October 31st_

_9:15 am_

* * *

The wizards hustled the Nico and the others out of the backroom as soon as the overall question was answered. The demigods were going to be allowed to compete in the tournament under the alias of the wizarding school that was apparently, in America. Huh, not enough for the Gods to be in America, but wizards had to be there too.

Dumbledore led the demigods into the grand hall where they just exited from just a few minutes prior. It looked less glamourous in the daylight. The floating candles were no longer lit with nothing but the open sky to light up the hall. 

"Go sit over at the Gryffindor for the time being," Dumbledore told them while subtlety trying to push Nico further. His old hand was skeleton thin, making Nico think that the bearded man could just be a dead man walking. He certainly seemed insane enough. Only the hot breath on his neck disputed the claim. 

The table of which Dumbledore pointed at was on the far side of the room, with nothing to make it any different from the others. Students of all ages were sited along various spots along the tables.

"There is Harry Potter," Dumbledore spot once more, Nico following his gaze to Harry, who sat, staring at his oatmeal. "Remember, you have to protect him." 

Before anyone had the chance to ask, as Dumbledore never properly explained it in the first place, he gave Nico a final push in the direction of the Indian student. 

Percy, thankfully, took the lead with the interaction. He walked up to Harry, who sat next to the black girl and the redhead. 

"Hi, Harry right?" Percy plopped himself right across the boy, giving Annabeth and Nico no other choice than to sit as well. Nico found himself across from the redhead, who kept avoiding his gaze. Nico didn't blame him, he wasn't in the best mood at the moment and he had the reputation of giving death glares when he was angry. 

"Yup," Harry said, looking up from where he was glaring at his bowl of oatmeal. Nico didn't like oatmeal that much himself, so he didn't blame the kid. "This is Hermione," he nodded his head to the black girl, "and Ron." 

The redhead, or Ron, gave a hesitant smile at them - once more avoiding Nico's gaze - and went back into shoveling his bacon into his mouth like he had something to prove. 

"Hiya," Hermione greeted. She smiled warmly at the demigods. Annabeth started helping herself to a plate of eggs and Nico followed her lead. He grabbed a piece of toast and an apple. Percy helped himself to a hearty helping of bacon and sausages. 

"So," Percy spoke after probably eating a few dozen sausages in those few moments where there was only silence. "I like the ceiling in here. It's cool, having the room open to the open sky and all that." 

Hermione stopped eating her sunny-side up, eyes lighting up. "Actually, it's only bewitched to look like the sky-" 

Nico felt Percy deflate next to him. Hermione didn't seem to notice, happily rambling to Annabeth, who seemed like the only one willing to listen. Nico might have been interested a few years ago, but after everything's that happened, what's magic to add to the list?

Harry noticed Percy's slumped shoulders and spoke up. "Did you have an actual open sky at your school?" 

"Oh yeah," Percy grinned, his eyes getting that gleam that lit whenever talking about Camp. "It was a pavilion, we ate outside."

"What happened if it rained?" Ron asked, leaning over to get another helping of bacon. 

"Well, we still have to eat, don't we?"

Nico snorted into his orange juice. 

* * *

_Percy_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Grand Hall_

_October 31st_

_9:30 am_

* * *

Percy looked over at Nico's snort. Orange juice had splashed over the side of his goblet (goblets? really?) and dribbled off the table. Percy realized what he said. His cheeks colored and his ears felt hot, but thankfully the snort distracted Harry and Ron from what Percy had said. 

"What's wrong?" Annabeth looked over, the snort grabbing her attention from listening to Hermione ramble. Her arm pressed against his and their ankles were locked. 

"I'm-" Nico choked, "I'm fine. Really." 

The wizards nodded and turned away and Percy knocked his elbow against Nico's. 

"Percy," Annabeth whispered to him. He turned, finding his girlfriend with furrowed brows and her lips turned down into a frown. He frowned back.

"What's wrong?" 

"I think we should ask for support." 

"Support?" Percy asked, not quite getting what she was saying. Annabeth nodded and turned her gaze to her plate of food. 

The fog that was filling his head cleared, reminding him why they were there and what they were doing. For a second, it was like Percy forgot. Something heavy settled in his gut.

"Nico," Percy grabbed his cousin's forearm. "We need to find an altar, or fire, something."

Percy watched Nico's eyes as confusion set in and then the fog cleared. It was just like what Percy went through moments prior. 

Nico nodded.

Percy turned back to his plate and looked around the hall. Torches lined the walls, but the fire wasn't big nor bright. That would have to do. 

He knocked his arm against Annabeth and nodded towards the closest torch. Annabeth met his gaze. I'll distract the wizards, her expression said. 

Percy looked over to Nico and he nodded.

"So Hermione," Annabeth started, probably getting the girl to start rambling again. 

"Harry, what's it like at Hogwarts?" Nico asked the wizard, getting Ron's attention as well.

Percy stood up quickly with a handful full of bacon and strawberries. He jogged over to the torch on the wall. The grand hall was almost completely clear, and hopefully, those who saw the strange act won't say anything. He grabbed the metal that was holding the torch to the wall, praying that it would hold his weight.

Percy pulled himself up and tossed the breakfast food in the fire. It took a few moments to burn, thankfully emitting the sweet smell that happened at Camp Half-Blood. 

"Hecate," Percy whispered to himself. "Please, give us guidance." 

The sweet smell turned sour, causing Percy to lose his grip. He crashed on the ground, the wind escaping his lungs. Thankfully, the fall was short and he didn't seem to be hurt. However, the wizards seemed to notice the thud that Percy made when he fell.

"Percy!" Annabeth stood up, her hands flat against the wood table. The wizards were facing away from him, not seeing why he fell in the first place. "Did you trip?" 

Percy rose unsteadily, holding himself up by the wall. "Yeah," he chuckled. "Clumsy me." 

Annabeth grinned at him and Percy nodded. Mission accomplished. 

"So," Annabeth started when Percy stumbled back over to the table, sitting down with a hiss. "Apparently we're staying with the Gryffindor house turning the tournament, do you know where the sleeping quarters are?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait. I know I haven't updated in over a month, and I'm sorry. It's been hard the past few months and May was just really bad. I hope you all forgive me.
> 
> Okay, so we have more interaction between the wizards and demigods, and over the hiatus, I have a lot of the story planned out - even a start to the sequel if y'all want that! Let me just tell you this though, this has not been seen in any pjo x hp crossover yet, I can guarantee that ;) 
> 
> There is one last chapter before the end of the first arc, and I will try to make it as long as I can and get it up as quick as I can.


	11. x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the arc! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Ron_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Hall_

_October 31st_

_10:02 am_

* * *

Ron looked over to Percy, who sat with his gaze on the wall behind the wizards. When Ron turned and tried to see what grabbed his attention, he saw nothing but a torch that was hung on the stone.

"Ignore him," Nico said. Ron looked over to the Italian boy. "He gets stuck in his thoughts sometimes."

Ron nodded, he wasn't in any position to judge. Instead, he turned into Harry's and Annabeth's conversation. 

"We're all in Gryffindor," Harry said. "We can show you the way after breakfast." 

"Why are you staying in the Gryffindor Common Room anyway?" Hermione asked. "The other schools are staying in their own places at night."

Annabeth went silent for a minute before she spoke, "We don't have a place to stay, Dumbledore just said that we're staying there." 

"What did you come in on?" Ron couldn't help but ask. Annabeth and Nico looked at each other.

"Broomsticks!" Percy interjected suddenly, his outburst causing Hermione to spill pumpkin juice all over her robes. "We rode here on broomsticks." 

Ron furrowed his eyebrows, it was normal for wizards to use broomsticks to travel around, but all the way from America? Maybe they had cushioning enchantments, he didn't know. 

"Sounds awesome," Ron smiled. "What models you got?"

"There are different models in America," Annabeth said. Before Ron could say anything in response, Nico spoke.

"Could you show us the dorm rooms, now? I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Nico glared at Percy, who held his hands up in response.

"I can't control myself when sleeping! I didn't mean to kick you!" Percy yelped, and with Nico's scary smile, Ron has reason to think that Nico just kicked the older boy. 

"I don't know how you can deal sleeping next to him," Nico turned and looked at Annabeth across Percy. The girl chuckled. 

"Wait," Harry leaned forward, his elbow knocking Ron's plate and dislodging a sausage. While Ron frowned, seeing the sausage fall under the table, Harry continued talking.

"You two are together?" Ron looked up at the three teenagers. Annabeth and Percy were sitting pretty close together, and Ron could bet all his money that they were holding hands under the table.

"You might want to tell them that," Hermione looked over to the Ravenclaw table, where some of the Beauxbaton students (and some of the Hogwarts ones too) were staring at the back of Percy's head. As soon as Percy turned and looked over at them, they flushed and looked away.

"Well they'll lose interest once they talk to me and see how dumb I really am," Percy joked. Ron, Harry, and Hermione laughed. Nico stayed silent. Annabeth clenched her jaw but gave a small smile. 

"You didn't realize they were dating, mate?" Ron looked over Harry, who's ears have colored a bit. "They're basically one person." 

Percy laughed awkwardly, "So, could we see the dorm room now?" 

Hermione stood up, "Of course." She smiled.

He"Uh- Mione."

"Yeah, Ron?" Ron pointed at her robes, which were stained a strange color from the pumpkin juice. Hermione flushed and crossed her arms over herself.

"Hurry along now, please." 

Ron snickered as Hermione hurried out the doors. 

"She sounds like a perfect." He whispered to Harry as they followed the other teenagers out. Harry nodded in agreement. 

* * *

_Hermione_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Common Room_

_October 31st_

_10:18 am_

* * *

Annabeth, Percy, and Nico stared at the Fat Lady.

"What are you looking at?" The Fat Lady said, fanning herself. She glared at the three teenagers. "I don't know you!" 

"They're staying here for the tournament," Hermione explained. "Could you let us in now?" 

The Fat Lady sighed but opened nevertheless. 

"Thank you," Hermione walked into the common room, looking back at the teenagers. Ron and Harry followed behind them, talking between themselves. 

The teenagers stared at the common room with wide eyes. Hermione frowned, they went to Ilvermorny, meaning that they had common rooms just like this. 

"Don't you have something like this at Ilvermorny?" Hermione asked. 

"Nothing like this," Nico said out loud, his gaze wandering around the red and gold walls. Hermione frowned but dropped it. This was neither the time nor place and if there was something actually wrong with them, she needed more evidence. 

"You guys go and get some sleep, I need to grab our stuff from the room we stayed in last night," Annabeth said. She dropped Percy's hand and looked back at the entrance to the common room. "Do you have any idea where the room we stayed in could be?" 

Harry and Ron looked dead on their feet, so Hermione spoke up. "No, but I can help you find it." Besides, this would be a great time to talk to the strange teenage girl that was Annabeth Chase. 

Annabeth gave a grateful smile. "Thanks, that will be great." She kissed Percy on the cheek before walking to the entrance. Hermione followed. 

When the Fat Lady portrait swung open, Professor Alastor Moody stood on the other side.

"Chase," Professor Moody stared at the two girls. Hermione didn't know where he learned, what she guessed, was Annabeth's last name, but she wasn't about to ask. "I believe you need directions to the room you stayed in last night, correct?" He was leaning on his cane as he spoke, his scarred mouth moving strangely with every word. 

"Yeah, that will be great." Annabeth looked over to Hermione and Hermione nodded. Annabeth obviously didn't trust the man, and Hermione wasn't about to leave the girl alone, plus, Hermione needed to see the teenagers' belongings. 

"Come along then," Professor Moody turned and began hobbling down the stairs. Annabeth and Hermione followed.

They walked throughout the castle for a while, as the Professor walked slowly with his cane. Hermione and Annabeth conversed quietly behind him.

"So, what do you think of Hogwarts so far?" Hermione asked. Annabeth looked over at Hermione before talking. 

"It's different from what I'm used to. Everything is so different." 

"How so?" Ilvermorny was in a castle too, how was everything different? 

"I don't know how to explain it, but I've never been to someplace like this." Annabeth's gaze roamed the portrait-covered walls. 

"Why did Ilvermorny only send three students? The other two schools brought at least thirty." 

Annabeth stopped suddenly, her hand grasping Hermione's robes. Her gaze was on Professor Moody who stopped as well. 

"Hurry up!" Professor Moody snapped, he started walking again. Hermione tried to pull her robes from Annabeth's grip, but she didn't let go. 

"When we get to the room, I need to tell you something," Annabeth's eyes searched hers. "You can't tell anyone else about this, okay?" 

Frightened, Hermione nodded. She had no idea what secret could be so big that Annabeth looked so scary. "Okay." 

Annabeth nodded and started walking, Hermione's robes fell from her grip. 

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the room. It was only a wooden door, blended in the walls around it. It looked like every other classroom door in the castle, except when Annabeth opened the door, it was a bedroom. There was only a large bed in the corner and a nightstand, nothing else. The sheets were rumpled and the nightstand's drawers were all open. 

"Guess Hogwarts doesn't get a lot of guests, huh." Annabeth joked as she grabbed a blue backpack that was sitting on the floor by the bed. She zipped it up quickly, but not before Hermione say a large piece of parchment shoved inside. The only thing that Hermione was able to see was something in blue ink, something in another language. 

Annabeth's gaze went past Hermione and to Professor Moody, who stood to wait outside the door. 

"Hermione," Annabeth whispered. "Do you promise not to reveal this to anyone?" Hermione nodded. Annabeth took a deep breath and began to talk. 

* * *

_Percy_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Common Room_

_October 31st_

_10:22 am_

* * *

Harry and Ron led Nico and Percy up the steps to their dorm room.

"Not to be rude, but why are you guys staying with us?" Ron asked. Percy shrugged. 

"Dumbledore just said we were rooming with you, I don't know the reason." 

"Dumbledore's a great wizard, but a strange man," Ron said. Percy couldn't agree more.

"These are the beds?" Nico asked, walking around the room. Harry nodded and Nico smiled one of his satisfied smiles. It was a bit frightening, but not as frightening as the other ones. Instead of reassuring the wizards that his cousin was _not_ going to kill them in their sleep, Percy plopped himself down on a bed. 

"Ah, this is the life," Percy said as he fell deeper into the heaven that was the four-poster bed. "None of the boarding schools I've ever been to have had beds this comfy." 

"Boarding school?" Percy heard Ron ask. He sat on, leaning back on his hands. 

"Yeah, boarding school. It's where you live at the school for the year. I went to a few before Ilvermorny." 

Harry looked up from where he was digging through his things for something, "It's a muggle term." 

Ron nodded, taking that for an answer. Percy didn't know what "muggle" meant, but he wasn't going to ask. Percy looked over to Nico, who was now snoring pleasantly on top of his own bed, fully clothed. 

Percy fell back into the arms of his new favorite thing of the world, "When Nico's asleep, that means that its time for bed." Harry and Ron didn't say anything in response, or maybe Percy was already asleep. 

* * *

_Harry_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Common Room_

_October 31st_

_10:30 am_

* * *

Harry and Ron sat with their backs against Ron's bedframe. Apparently Seamus and Dean have moved rooms for the year, under the request of Dumbledore.

"Why do you think Dumbledore wants them to be rooming with us?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged, the other schools didn't have students rooming with 4th years. Annabeth and Percy were around 16/17, but Nico seemed to be their age. It was only the eyes that made Harry think he was older. 

He didn't know what to think of any of the teenagers. They all appeared, out of the blue, holding swords. Swords that Annabeth and Nico continued to carry. Why would they need swords, and if swords were the norm in America, why didn't Percy have one?

"I don't know, but there's something off about them," Harry said. Ron nodded in agreement. 

"They're the weirdest wizards I've ever met-" Ron cut himself off, looking over to where a groan emitted. It was just Nico, who quickly snuggled himself deeper into the bed. 

"How do you know they even are wizards," Harry turned to face Ron. "I mean, I haven't seen wands, and they didn't know that we were wizards at the beginning."

"Do you think that Dumbledore let three _muggles_ in Hogwarts? That's absurd!" 

Ron was right, there was no way that Dumbledore would let muggles into Hogwarts. 

"What if they tricked Dumbledore," Ron said suddenly. 

"What?"

"What if they tricked Dumbledore into thinking they're something they're not and that's why they're staying here." Ron's eyes got wider with each word. "Harry, what if they're here to kill you!"

Harry looked over at the sleeping boys, not able to believe it.

"C'mon, Harry it makes sense!" 

"If they were here to kill me, why haven't they done it yet?" 

"I don't know, maybe they're bidding their-" Harry clamped his hand over Ron's mouth suddenly. His gaze was on Percy, who rolled over so his left arm was hanging off the bed. 

"Look over at Percy," Harry whispered, not wanting to wake the older boy up. Ron's gaze followed his own, his eyes going wide. There was a black tattoo on Percy's left arm, the same size, and location of a dark mark. Harry dropped his hand from Ron's mouth, Ron immediately whisper-yelling in Harry's ear.

"That's a fucking dark mark! Percy's a fucking death eater!" Harry covered Ron's mouth again.

"We need to make sure. Be quiet, okay?"

Ron nodded vigorously and Harry dropped his hand again. True to his word, Ron kept quiet. They stood up and tip-toed over to Percy's bed. He was laying on his stomach, his cheek pressed against the pillow. A small puddle of drool formed under his mouth. 

Damn, even when being suspected of being a death eater, he was still hot. 

Harry knelt by Percy's hand, where his forearm was facing the bed still. He would need to grab and move it to face them. As soon as Harry went to grab Percy's wrist, the door opened. 

Harry and Ron jumped back with red cheeks, looking at the person who interrupted them. It was only Neville, holding a stack of books in his arms.

"Oh, hiya guys," Neville said, giving Harry and Ron a small smile.

"Hiya Neville," Harry said back. He looked at the books in Neville's arms. "What'ca got there?"

Neville looked down at the books in his arms and chuckled, "I went to the library to get some herbology textbooks." 

"That's cool," Ron said. His gaze shifted over to Percy, who just let out a large snore. 

"Who's that?" Neville asked, walking over to stand next to him.

"They're the students from Ilvermorny!" Neville exclaimed, accidentally dropping his books. They hit the floor with a large thud and fell across the floor. 

Percy flew up at the noise. He scratched the back of his neck (with his right arm, his left was hidden behind him), eyes looking at the wizards before him. Nico was still snoring in the next bed. 

"Hi, I'm Percy." He introduced himself to Neville before looking at Harry. 

"Is everything alright?" Harry nodded and Percy smiled. 

"What time is it?" Harry looked out the window. "It's almost time for lunch." Percy took this as an acceptable answer and looked around the room. 

"Where's Annabeth?" 

Ron shrugged, "She and Hermione still haven't returned." 

Percy rubbed his eyes before standing up and shrugging on a zip-up blue hoodie. There went Ron and Harry's chance to figure out if it was a dark mark or not. 

* * *

_Nico_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Common Room_

_October 31st_

_11:53 am_

* * *

Percy walked over to Nico's bed, where the said boy was still sleeping away. Percy leaned over and shook Nico's shoulder.

"Are you sure he's going to wake up?" Ron asked a minute of Percy shaking the younger boy. Ron's voice was quiet and he looked at Percy with wide eyes. 

"Nah, he's a heavy sleeper. I just have to shake him for a bit," Percy said, continuing to shake Nico. After a few more minutes of Percy just shaking the sleeping boy, Nico groaned and opened his eyes. 

"Oh, fuck off," Nico groaned when he spotted Percy standing above him. 

"Come on Nico, it's time for lunch." 

"You can just leave me here, I'll be good." 

Percy chuckled, "You have to eat. What would Will say if-"

Nico immediately shot up, his gaze moving to Harry and Ron. They didn't seem to notice anything and Nico sighed with relief.

"Fine," Nico looked up at Percy. "Just leave it alone." 

Percy looked at the wizards before looking back at him and nodding. Nico stood up, fixing up the sheets from where they were disturbed. 

"Oh, don't worry about the sheets-" Ron was cut off with Nico's glare. He didn't like things being out of place, screw him. 

"Just leave it, man," Percy said. He looked back at Nico, "I'll be outside, okay?"

Nico nodded. The wizards, excluding the guy who was putting away his books across the room, and Percy left the room. Nico smoothed down the corner of the sheets and tucked them under the mattress. 

* * *

_Hermione_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Unmarked Room on the 3rd Floor_

_October 31st_

_11:57 am_

* * *

"Granger," Professor Moody gruffed out. "Come with me." Hermione looked back at Annabeth, who was digging through her backpack for something. 

"She'll catch up," Professor Moody said. Perhaps Hermione still didn't trust Annabeth, or maybe what Annabeth just told her left her reeling, but Hermione followed Professor Moody out the door and around the corner. 

* * *

_Ron_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Common Room_

_October 31st_

_12:10 pm_

* * *

When Ron was about to push the Fat Lady portrait forward, it swung open suddenly. This resulted in Ron being sprawled out on the floor before the feet of the one and only Hermione Granger.

"Oh, Ron! I am so sorry!" Hermione's hair flew about as she rocked forward onto her toes before falling back onto her heels. Her hands covered her mouth and her eyes were wide. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, 'Mione. Don't worry about it." Ron pushed himself to his feet, standing tall and noticing that Hermione was alone. Percy pushed past Ron to face the girl.

"Where's Annabeth?" He asked. Hermione looked behind her as if she was surprised that Annabeth wasn't behind her. 

"I-I don't know. Professor Moody pulled me from the room and said to follow him. I just assumed she was behind me." Hermione put her hand against her forehead as she spoke. "She may be at the room still." 

Without another word, Percy walked past her and down the stairs. Nico followed quickly behind.

"Hermione," Harry put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "What did Moody say?" Hermione looked up at both of them, her eyes shining through her hair. 

"Nothing important, he rambled about trust and making sure you know that what you know is true." Ron looked at Harry, not knowing what to make of it. Something seemed to occur to Hermione though, as she turned around quickly.

"Where are the other two?" She asked. 

"They went off to find Annabeth," Harry said. Without another word, Hermione ran after them. 

* * *

_Annabeth_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Unmarked Room on the 3rd Floor_

_October 31st_

_11:59 am_

* * *

Annabeth looked up from her backpack, where she was quickly rereading the parchment. The room was empty, Hermione and the other wizard were gone. 

"Hello?" Annabeth called out, no answer. She grabbed her sword, shrugging on the backpack. 

There was no one in the corridor either. Okay then, she was on her own. Every hallway looked the same - unfamiliar. Guessing, Annabeth chose straight. She walked slowly, her sword out in front of her. She was alone in an unfamiliar place, who knew what horrors hid behind every corridor. 

Her eyes scoured the walls, ignoring the sneering portraits. None have said anything in response to her questions other than an insult. She had no way to make a mist, so no way to Iris-Message anyone. She didn't know why she was left alone and didn't want to risk being stuck in that room any longer. 

Something on the wall caught her eye. Annabeth looked back over the wall, searching for what stood out. There, between two frames. A blue triangle was etched in the stone. 

Panic seized Annabeth, squeezing her lungs. Daedalus was alive, Annabeth hasn't even thought about that. Everyone who has died before her were _alive_ or were about to be. Luke was alive. 

As if in a trance, Annabeth approached the wall. Her finger outstretched and pressed the triangle. It glowed blue and the wall opened before her, she was sucked in. 

* * *

_Nico_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Unmarked Room on the 3rd Floor_

_October 31st_

_5:39 pm_

* * *

"Annabeth!" Nico called out into the empty corridor. He could hear the others' cries from hallways over. No one answered. Annabeth has been missing for around 6 hours now, with no sign of her. Hermione tried to do a type of tracking spell, but it only led them to an empty corridor. Percy was in there now. 

Nico could feel Percy's anxiety and rage building up, it was only a matter of minutes until he would blow. The ground was already starting to tremble beneath Nico's feet. 

He looked around, making sure none of the wizards were close. Finding no one, Nico closed his eyes and scoured the castle for ghosts. The nearest one was directly a floor below. He felt the ghost's presence tie itself to him, so he concentrated and _pulled._ I am your master, Nico was telling the ghost. You will obey me. 

The spirit floated up through the floor, "You called?" It was a small spirit, which was the reasoning behind why Nico was able to so easily pull it to him and control it. 

"Have you seen a blonde girl walking around the palace?" Nico asked. The ghost thought for a moment before speaking. 

"And she has just vanished?" The ghost asked. Nico nodded.

"Check the walls." Was all the ghost said before floating away. Nico was at a loss, he wasn't able to control the ghosts as well as he wanted. This was Hecate's domain, the ghosts weren't apart of his world. 

"Nico!" Percy's shout came from a few corridors away. Nico ran towards him, ignoring how the uneasiness that came with Percy's emotions rose. Nico turned the corner, finding Percy staring at a point on the wall. 

Check the walls, the spirit said. Nico walked up and stood next to Percy. He followed his gaze. A blue triangle was etched onto the stone. Daedalus' triangle. The labyrinth. Annabeth was back in the labyrinth. 

Nico took a few deep breathes, stepping away from the triangle, from the memories. His back was now pressed against the opposite wall.

"Do you think she's in there?" He asked. Percy looked back at him.

"She has to be, she wouldn't just disappear." Percy's fists clenched.

"Why would she go in there though? You know how that place fucked with us," Nico couldn't help but bring up. He wasn't going anywhere near that place again unless he needed to. 

"She's in there, I know it." And with that, Percy pressed the triangle.

* * *

_Annabeth_

_Labyrinth_

_October 31st_

_Time: ???_

* * *

The stone sealed behind her, leaving her alone in the darkness. Memories flooded her mind, both of the Labyrinth and of Tartarus. Why was the dark such a cruel place?

Annabeth slid down so that her back was against the wall. The stone was cracked beneath her feet. She couldn't remember where she entered the Labyrinth. Could the Labyrinth be open at Camp again? But Daduelus was dead, there was no way for it to be reborn. She had nothing but some water, godly food, and money in her backpack. Annabeth sipped at her water as she sat, unable to even read the parchment that was crumbled in the bag due to the darkness.

After about twenty minutes, the stone wall cracked open. Annabeth grabbed her bag off the ground and ran out of the hole, not wanting to risk another moment in the darkness. 

She was met with Percy's arms. 

"Annabeth?" Percy asked. 

"I'm here," Annabeth said. 

* * *

_Percy_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Hall_

_October 31st_

_8:24 pm_

* * *

Percy sat at the Gryffindor table with his arm around Annabeth's shoulders. Nico sat on his other side, thankfully eating a healthy amount of food.

Annabeth sat with her head on his shoulder, not touching anything that sat before her. Percy didn't blame her, seeing the triangle, being reminded of everything that they went through without warning, it's hard. And Annabeth was actually _in there_ for six hours. Even if it only felt like twenty minutes to her.

"Someone cursed her and made her forget everything that happened," Percy had told the wizards when he appeared with Annabeth leaning against him. Annabeth looked weak enough to warrant a nap until dinner, even if she was physically fine. 

They have only been on the quest for about a day and everything was already going crazy. Praying to Hecate didn't do shit. But, she's their only link to their world, they will have to keep trying. This meant shoving food in Percy's sweatshirt pockets (which Annabeth was still wearing - leaving Percy in his green-day shirt), and throwing the food into a torch before anyone saw. Not as easy as it seemed, especially because Percy's tailbone was still bruised from that morning. 

Hermione sat in front of him, an empty plate in front of her.

"How is she?" she asked. Percy looked at Annabeth's whose eyes were closed. 

"Tired," Percy looked back at Hermione. He looked at her plate, "You need to eat." 

Ron snorted beside her, "Good luck with that mate, she found out house-elves make the food and haven't had anything more than she needed to live in protest." 

Percy frowned. He moved in a way that didn't disturb Annabeth, plopping down some broccoli and beef onto Hermione's plate.

"Eat," he instructed. "I've seen what happens to people if they don't." Percy looked over to Nico, who returned his gaze with hard eyes. Percy knew Nico didn't like other people bringing up his past. Percy looked back to Hermione. "If you want to help the elves, you need to be well yourself." 

After a staredown with Percy, Hermione finally relented and started to eat again. Harry and Ron looked at Percy with surprise. After a moment though, they looked back at their food. A whispered conversation emitted between them. No matter, Percy got stares like that a lot. 

The Great Hall hushed suddenly. Percy looked over to see Dumbledore standing, his arms spread. 

"Good evening everyone," his voice boomed across the hall. "Tonight is a very special night, it is not only Halloween but the start of the Triwizard Tournament!" A large burst of applause exploded, though it quieted with a raise of Dumbledore's hand. "It is a great honor to be hosting the tournament this year, and I hope that it helps builds relationships with our neighbors. Now: the goblet."

The goblet appeared next to him as if he had called it to him. The once blue flame turned red. 

"From Durmstrang, we have.." A slip of paper flew out of the flames, Dumbledore catching it in his hands. "Victor Krum!" Applause rumbled from across the hall as the man who was called stood up and walked into the room that the demigods were in only that morning. 

Nico looked over to Percy, "Did you put our names in the goblet?" he whispered. Percy looked up at the goblet, whose flames have turned red once more. He shook his head,

"No, it slipped my mind." 

Percy shook Annabeth awake as another round of applause moved across the hall. "Hm?" she groaned as she opened her eyes. 

"Annabeth," Percy asked, "Did you put our names in the goblet?"

Annabeth's eyes went wide, she shook her head. "No, I didn't. I planned to, but Hermione and Moody left me in the room and I got lost." Applause thundered from the students all around them. 

"And now, from Ilvermorny.." They watched as a slip of paper flew from the flames. "Harry Potter."

Percy looked over to Harry, whose eyes were wide and confused. Everyone in the Great Hall looked at him. Whispers and shouts of confusion moved like a wave through the students. 

"Harry," Hermione hissed, "You have to go to the back room." 

Harry's eyes met Percy's and a memory struck him. 

_They were staring at something above his head._

_"Percy," Annabeth said, pointing. "Um ..."_

_By the time Percy looked up, the sign was already fading, but he could still make out the hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming._ _A three-tipped spear: a trident._

_"Your father," Annabeth murmured. "This is really not good."_

_"It is determined," Chiron announced._

_All around him, campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy about it._

_"My father?" he asked, completely bewildered._

_"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."_

Percy stood up and slung his arm around Harry's shoulders. He marched the younger boy pass everyone, ignoring the stares on the back of his head. 

"Just ignore them, keep your eyes on the door," Percy whispered to him. Harry nodded and did as Percy said. Percy pushed open the wooden door and walked Harry through. 

"We'll figure this out, okay?" Percy said. 

Harry nodded. "Okay."

* * *

* * *

_\- end of arc 1 -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, the first arc is finally finished. I really tried to make the final chapter really long and have a lot of plot in it. There are some cliffhangers too if you noticed them. A lot of what happened in his chapter will come back later, so I hope you paid attention! I really enjoyed writing this story so far and I'm planning on writing the second arc soon, perhaps before I start posting - that way I can get updates up to you guys quickly. I will update another chapter with responses to any questions anyone has and more information about the next arc. 
> 
> Have a wonderful night! Please leave a comment with any suggestions or criticism, every comment means so much to me and really gives me the motivation to keep going. :)


	12. Author's Note 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more information about arc two :)

**Hi everyone!**

**I just wanted to post a chapter regarding information about _Construct of Belief's_ second arc.**

***-*-*-*-*-***

**Questions for the author:**

**When will the second arc begin?**

**I am going camping with my family for a few days, which means I won't be able to get a head start on writing until next weekend. This means that the beginning of the arc will have to be pushed back a couple of days.**

**What will the second arc consist of?**

**The second arc will consist of the first and second tasks, as well as everything that takes place between or after them. The second arc will end at the beginning of the third task.**

**What is going to be the main plot points in the second** **arc?**

**When reading the last chapter, some of y'all may have noticed that there were a lot of unanswered questions that were brought up. One of them being what Annabeth told Hermione and how none of the demigods were able to put their names in the goblet. The major plot points that fall in the book will be addressed along with the ones that I am adding in. There is going to be a lot of emotional turmoil with the characters. This is due to the experiences that the demigods went through unconsciously affecting the wizards as well through the demigods' advice and actions.**

**What is the timeline for the second arc?**

**I, unfortunately, do not have a timeline created yet for the second arc, this is due to classes that I have every day and other personal things that might be brought up. This means that I do not have a set time to write every day, even though I would like one. The first arc was written over two months, however, that was because there was an unintentional hiatus between the last few chapters due to some mental and physical health issues. Now that my family and I are better, I hope to have the second arc finished in around a month. This means that the third arc should start at the beginning of August. Again, this is all estimated as I cannot account for unexpected problems in my personal life.**

***-*-*-*-*-***

**Questions for the readers:**   
  


**Do you have any** **suggestions?**

**No matter what you think of the story, your suggestions are extremely helpful. I really want to make this as realistic and in character as possible. My memory and analysis of the characters is not perfect, which means I do need help to make the characters the best they can be. A huge part of the story that I added was because of a comment on one of my chapters. A commenter named Lauren Highfill gave me a wonderful idea for the tournament, and I used it and it is now a huge part of the story. I do take y'alls suggestions to heart, no matter how critical.**

**How often would you like me to update?**

**I do want y'all to have a consistent update schedule, but I wish to know how many frequent you want them and how quickly you want the story to be finished.**

***-*-*-*-*-***

**Thank you so much for reading my book!**

**\- Minimalistdreamer**

_\- second arc begins July 1st, 2020 -_


	13. xi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the names are called, Harry wakes up to a whole world of trouble.

* * *

_ Harry _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Common Room _

_ November 1st _

_ 10:34 am _

* * *

Harry was watching from above. It seemed that he was sitting on a fire escape that was outside an apartment window. His gaze was on the streets below. There was a battle. 

He wasn’t able to really see where he was, but based on the tall towers and buildings, he was some sort of major city. 

What was he doing there? His memories were foggy. A large noise distracted him from his thoughts. Or many, to be exact.

There was an extremely large group of people fighting below. He didn’t know how he didn’t notice them sooner. They were fighting with sticks and baseball bats. 

Orange t-shirts were sprinkled in among the fighting. Who were they fighting? Harry couldn’t tell. He originally thought that they were fighting large men, but the appearance kept shifting. He couldn’t get a clear view of anything, to be honest. 

Something flew up above him, something dark and too quick to see. A kid in an orange t-shirt flew from the flying object, landing on a large man(?) who was fighting a few of the other orange-shirted people. 

Harry just realized that the people in the orange shirts were  _ kids _ , they were his age or older, but still kids. The kid who landed on the large man was thrown back, landing under the fire escape Harry was sitting on. The shock of black hair tugged on Harry’s memory. 

He recognized the kid from somewhere. It wasn’t until the kid turned around and started yelling at Harry that he knew.

“Harry!” Percy yelled, his green eyes flashing. “Harry, wake up!”   
  


“Harry!” Percy’s face was looming above him. “Wake up man, you missed breakfast.” 

Harry fell out of bed in an attempt to get away from the older teenager. Said teenager looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, eating a blueberry muffin. 

“You - You” Harry stumbled over his words, trying to communicate what he’s just seen. 

“What’s wrong?” Percy placed his half-eaten muffin on the nightstand, walking over to where Harry was lying. He extended his right hand for Harry to grab.

Whatever Harry was scared off floated off into the wind, and his mind was blank. All he held was an irrational fear of the man before him. Percy helped him to his feet and Harry couldn’t help but notice the way that Percy’s gaze snapped to the pocket in his robes, where his wand was resting. 

Harry couldn’t even remember why he was in his robes, the previous night’s memories foggy. 

“Hey, what do you remember about last night?” Percy asked, once more chewing on his muffin. Harry racked his brain for a minute before the memories came flooding back. 

“We were waiting for the contestants of the Triwizard Tournament,” Harry started, rubbing his forehead. “But, for the Ilvermorny school, my name was pulled.” 

Percy nodded. He crumbled up the liner to his muffin and shoved it in his pocket. When he spoke, there was still a smear of blueberry on his front tooth. That made Harry feel a little better. 

“Yeah, I walked you to the back room. Everyone thought that you were doing something for me in there until the other wizards came in and started yelling,” As Percy spoke, the more memories returned. “Dumbledore finally calmed everyone down and it was determined that you would have to compete for Ilvermorny.”

“But why?”   
  


Percy shrugged, “With Annabeth going missing and everything, we weren’t able to put our names in the goblet. Someone monopolized on that and was able to put yours in instead.” His hand came to rest on Harry’s shoulder. “I know exactly what you’re going through, and we’re going to get through this okay?” 

Harry didn’t know how Percy knew what it felt like to be in that situation, but he didn’t ask. He just nodded his head, hoping he wasn’t lying to him. Harry looked over and saw black ink out of the corner of his eye. 

He stepped out of Percy’s grasp, realizing why he felt the fear he did when he woke to Percy above him. How could he forget that the teenager may be there to kill him? 

“Yeah, thanks.” Harry looked back at Percy who seemed slightly saddened by the fact that Harry distanced himself. 

The door to the dorm room opened, revealing Nico. He walked into the room, his gaze flitting between Harry and Percy.

“Everything okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Harry supplied, not wanting Percy to tell the other kid about Harry’s mini-freak out. Ever since he and Harry’s talk while walking to the Great Hall, the other boy has been standoffish. Distrusting. 

Harry wasn’t the best at reading expressions, but he saw how Nico glared at any other wizard who came too close or asked a personal question. He was on the opposite side of that glare when they were searching for Annabeth and he asked about his family. 

Harry had left quickly after that, leaving Nico to search for the older girl alone. Thankfully, a few minutes later, they had found her. 

Nico gave a stiff nod and walked over to his own bed, searching for something.

“What are you looking for, Nico?” Percy asked. Harry didn’t stay long enough to hear the answer. He wanted to find Ron and Hermione and figure out what to do. Ron noticeably wasn’t there when he woke up, probably still in the Great Hall. 

He expected Hermione to be Ron, or in the library, researching the tasks. He did not expect her to be pacing back and forth in front of the dorm room, holding a piece of toast. 

“Hermione?” Harry asked. He pushed up his glasses with his index finger, confused about why the witch was waiting for him.

“Harry!” Hermione stopped, turning to face Harry. She handed him the toast before he even said anything. 

“Is..everything alright?” 

Hermione frowned, her previously gleaming eyes turning dark. “No, nothing’s alright. People think that you got someone else to put your name in the goblet.”

“Like who, Percy?” Speak of the devil and he shall appear it seemed, as Percy just exited the dorm room with Nico behind him.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“People think that you or someone else from Ilvermorny,” Hermione flinched, “put my name in the Goblet of Fire for me.”

“That’s crazy,” Nico spoke up from behind Percy. “Why would we do that? We hardly know you.” 

“Because people think you’re working for You-Know-Who,” Hermione said. Harry looked back at her, shocked. Did she know about his and Ron’s suspicions? He didn’t think so, her gaze wasn’t on him like it usually was when she was accusing him of something. “And here to kill Harry.”

“Who’s You-Know-Who?” Nico asked.

“Voldemort.”   
  


“But Harry isn’t as big as a deal in America,” Percy said. “We didn’t even know about Voldemort until we got here.”

“You didn’t know about  _ Voldemort _ ?” Harry couldn’t help but ask. “How could you not? He’s trying to wipe out a whole race of people.”

“We have our own problems in America,” Nico said. His eyes bore into Harry’s and Harry looked away. That made sense he guessed, America is really far away. 

“But don’t worry Harry, I believe you. You would never do something like this.” Hermione said. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Harry couldn’t help but notice how she said  _ I _ and not  _ we. _

“Ron doesn’t believe me, does he?” 

Hermione’s shoulders slumped. “No, he doesn’t. But don’t worry, he’ll come around soon.”

“Doesn’t he know that I would never willingly do something like this, right?”

“He’s just jealous,” Percy said. Harry turned to face him. 

“Jealous? Of what?” 

“You are going to be competing in this huge-ass tournament that all of the wizarding worlds will see,” Percy said. 

“But I never wanted this!” Harry protested. He never wanted to compete, he just wanted to watch and enjoy it on the sidelines for once. Percy shrugged.

“Sometimes things just happen. But don’t worry about Ron, I’ll talk to him.” Percy said. 

“Percy-” Nico warned, grabbing Percy’s arm. Percy turned to Nico, his voice was low and Harry thinks that he wasn’t supposed to hear what he was saying, but Percy had a naturally loud voice. 

“You of all people should know how having a friend by your side is a powerful thing,” Percy said. Harry got the image of his eyes flashing with anger but didn’t know where it originated from. 

The older teen stalked out of the common, probably to find Ron, leaving Harry, Hermione, and Nico alone in front of the dorm room. A few students who occupied the common room probably heard the commotion, but thankfully said nothing. 

“Where’s Annabeth?” Harry asked Nico and Hermione.

“She went with Ron to the Great Hall, probably to convince him to get over himself,” Hermione said. Harry nodded. 

Nico started walking down the stairs. 

“Hey,” Harry called out. Nico turned. “Where are you going?” 

Nico glared at him, “None of your business.” He turned and stalked out of the common room. 

Harry looked back to Hermione. “He doesn’t trust us.” Hermione nodded. 

“Do you think they could have done this?” Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

“No, they wouldn’t.” Harry frowned but didn’t push it. 

“Want to go with me to the library to work on the Charm’s essay?” Hermione asked. She was probably trying to make him feel better in her own Hermione-way, and he was thankful. 

  
“Sure.” 

* * *

_ Nico _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Outside the Gryffindor Common Room _

_ November 1st _

_ 10:58 am _

* * *

Nico shut the portrait behind him, ignoring the way the Fat Lady squawked, claiming Nico to have “slammed her too hard.” 

He started to wander, hoping to find a way out onto the grounds. He needed to hit something, preferably a monster and preferably with his sword. No one but Hermione has seemed to notice his sword that was constantly at his side which was a blessing. He didn’t need incessant questions about the dark iron metal. 

“Excuse me,” Nico came upon a blonde girl who was staring at a large tapestry of a forest. Nico shivered, remembering how Annabeth described Arachne’s cave and the woven tapestries that lined the walls.

The girl turned and Nico was chilled by her strange eyes and expression.    
  


“Oh, hello.” The girl greeted. Her voice was warbly and light. 

“Do you know a way to the forest?” He asked. The girl nodded.

“Oh yes, I was just on my way there now, to search for nymphs.” That caught Nico’s attention.

“Nymphs?” 

The girl nodded, her long hair falling in front of her face. She pushed it back as she spoke.

“Oh yes, my father told me before I came here this year that there will be many spirits of Greece traveling through.” Spirits of Greece, like him. 

“And do you believe in these..spirits?” Nico asked. 

“Yes, many others don’t believe in them, but I do.” The girl looked at him strangely. “You believe in them too, don’t you?” 

Nico frowned, his resolve that had softened due to the interesting nature of the girl restoring. The girl seemed to sense this, her eyes no longer searching for an answer from him.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to answer. Not many do.” The girl smiled. “I’m Luna, Luna Lovegood.” 

Nico allowed a slight smile to appear, “Nico di Angelo.” 

“From the angel,” Luna said with a bright smile. “What a wonderful name.”

His smile grew, just a bit more. Bianca used to think it was a great last name too.

_ It means “from the angel,” Nico. It means that angels are watching over us and protecting us.  _

“Thank you.” 

Luna turned and began walking, her bare feet padding softly against the stone floor. “Come along now, you can get lost easily in the castle.”

Nico followed. 

* * *

_ Percy _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Hall _

_ November 1st _

_ 11:02 am _

* * *

Percy found the Great Hall quite quickly, actually. He only took about one wrong turn but was able to get down to the hall within ten minutes, which was an achievement in the maze of a castle they were in. The Great Hall was almost empty, but because it was Sunday, they were still serving breakfast. He guessed that Lazy Sundays were an universal thing. 

He caught sight of Ron’s bright hair first. He was sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table, his elbows on the table. Annabeth was sitting across from him, staring at him. 

Percy walked up, pressed a kiss against Annabeth’s hair, and then sat down right across from Ron. 

“Okay, we need to end this before it actually starts hurting someone,” Percy said. Annabeth didn’t try to stop him like Nico, simply staring at Ron. Her mouth was contorted in an ugly frown.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ron said. He was speaking to his eggs. 

“Cut the shit, man. I understand that you’re angry because you think that Harry went behind your back, but be realistic. When could Harry have put his name in the goblet?” 

Ron looked up, his pale cheeks were turning a ruby red. He obviously didn’t enjoy being scolded like a child. “He could have had someone put it in for him.” He glared at Percy. “Like you!” 

Percy looked around, thankfully no one had heard Ron’s little outburst. He looked back. “When, Ron? I was searching for Annabeth most of yesterday.” 

“Well maybe it was a trick, Annabeth gets lost and sneaks back to put in Harry’s name.” Ron slammed his fist against the table. “We saw your dark mark! I know you’re here to kill Harry!” 

Now people were listening. The Great Hall was almost empty, but the students who were there were now whispering amongst themselves. Great, now they had rumors. 

“What tattoo?” Percy asked. What did a tattoo have to do with being a...death eater did he call it?

“The black one on your left arm. It’s a dark mark, Harry and I both saw it when you were sleeping.” Ron crossed his arms. “I know you tricked Dumbledore into letting you into the school, but you can’t trick me.”

“We didn’t trick anyone,” Annabeth protested. “We are from Ilvermorny, we didn’t lie.” 

He, Annabeth, and Nico talked about Annabeth telling Hermione. She had claimed that the girl was trustworthy and they trust Annabeth’s judgement. She’s never led them astray before. However, Ron and Harry weren’t clear-sighted, allowing them not needing to know more than anyone else. Hermione was resourceful, they weren’t. No matter what Dumbledore thought, they weren’t there to protect Harry. 

“And my tattoo?” Percy said. He pulled up the blue sleeve to his zip-up hoodie. His SPQR tattoo out for anyone to see. “I fell in with the wrong crowd for a while back in America. It’s not a darth mark, or whatever you said.” 

Ron’s face went red, but for a different reason. “Sorry,” he squeaked. 

Percy sighed, “It’s fine, man. I didn’t come here to start trouble with you. Harry’s just really hurt that you think that he actually went behind your back to put his name in the goblet.” 

Ron’s gaze went back to his eggs, his shoulders slouching. 

“Hey,” Percy said. Ron lifted his head. “Harry really needs you right now, you’re his best friend. Don’t take that away from him.” 

Ron huffed but nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I should go apologize.” Percy and Annabeth nodded while Ron stood up and walked off. 

* * *

_ Annabeth _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Hall _

_ November 1st _

_ 11:15 am _

* * *

After Ron left the Great Hall, Annabeth turned to Percy. 

“I don’t know about you,” he looked around the hall as he spoke, “but all this wizarding makes me want to train.”   
  


Annabeth hummed in agreement. “Maybe it's because our bodies perceive everything as a threat, so we feel compelled to prepare for a fight.” 

Percy nodded, “Makes sense. Everything magical here is..” he searched for a word.

“Hostile?” She offered.

“Yeah, hostile.” Percy looked back at her. “Where would we train though?” 

Annabeth shrugged, “Maybe the forest that we came out of. There has to be some monsters out there.” 

“But they wouldn’t be Greek monsters. There’s nothing that comes from our world.” Percy’s gaze was on the torch to their right. 

“Percy?” She caught his attention. “What’s wrong?”

Percy frowned, his gaze turning back to the torch. “When I offered the food to Hecate, it smelled like it did at Camp Half-Blood for a second, but as soon as I asked for help.. It turned sour.” He looked back at her. “I don’t know what that means, but it's not good.” 

Annabeth nodded, “That’s not good at all.” 

Percy took a deep breath and stood up. He held out his hand for Annabeth to take. “Let’s just forget about everything for like, a day, and train.” 

Annabeth took his hand and he pulled her up. “Agreed.” 

* * *

_ Percy _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Random Hallway on the 1st Floor _

_ November 2nd _

_ 2:43 pm _

* * *

The next day, the demigods occupied their time with searching the castle for clues for what the problem could be. Thankfully, they were excused for any and all classes they wanted to be. The other schools still had to go, but since they never actually  _ went _ to Ilvermonry, they could use their time for something much more important. They didn’t come to Hogwarts to learn how to use wands they didn’t even have.

Though, no matter how far and long they searched, they couldn’t find anything. Annabeth said that it might be best to start at the top and work their way down, that way as the day got hotter, they would be in the cooler parts of the castle. 

Don’t ask him why it was this warm in November. 

So currently, they’re on the first floor, the last one before the dungeons. Which Percy is not looking forward to. 

  
Percy was coming out of an empty classroom when a small body ran into him.

“Oof!” Percy groaned, grabbing his stomach where the 13-year-old had just headbutted him.

“Oh, sorry mister!” The kid said. “I didn’t see you there!” 

When the kid got a proper sight of the three teens in front of him, his eyes went wide and he started to vibrate.

“Holy crickets! You’re the students from Ilvermorny!” He exclaimed. The kid grabbed the camera that was hanging from around his neck and snapped a picture. Apparently, wizards haven’t heard of digital cameras yet there was a large flash that made Percy have to blink a few times before his sight returned.

Annabeth let out a loud gasp at the flash and Percy remembered how ever since Tartarus, she loathed losing her sense of sight. However, the blindness was over soon and they were able to once more see the bouncing kid in front of him.

“Uh, yeah.” Percy said, still rubbing his eyes. “I’m Percy, and that’s Annabeth and Nico.” 

The kid seemed to vibrate even more than he was already. “Colin Creevy,” he introduced himself. “I’m going to Harry’s class to tell him that it was time for the weighing of the-”

Another mass ran into Percy, this time hitting his back. The force caused Percy to stumble into the poor little 3rd year. 

“Hermione?” Annabeth asked. Percy turned around, seeing that it was indeed Hermione who had just run into him. The girl was sobbing, her hands covering her mouth.

“What’s wrong?” Percy asked. Hermione just shook her head and tried to push past them. Unfortunately for her, she was trying to push past three demigods. 

Percy looked up at Annabeth and Nico and nodded. They nodded back. 

“So Colin, was it? What were you saying about Harry…” Annabeth’s voice trailed off as her, Nico, and Colin started walking the way that Hermione had just run from. 

“Hermione,” Percy spoke quietly, thinking she would be more comfortable if she knew no one could hear them. “What’s wrong?”

Hermione gave a shuddering breath before dropping her hands, revealing the large beaver-like teeth that had grown. “There was a jinx from one of the Slytherin..” She spoke with a lisp and her words were so quiet that he had to lean down to hear them. 

“Okay, it’s okay. Is there a nurse’s station here?” He asked. Hermione nodded. “Could you lead the way? I’ll walk with you.” Hermione nodded again and began walking. Percy followed, catching up and slinging his arm around her shoulders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH!! I can't believe it!! Arc 2 has begun! I literally posted this at like 1 am for me because I couldn't wait any longer. I am so excited and this arc is filled with so much its unreal. I also just wanted to say that I am definitely making a sequel to this, which will follow along the fifth book of the Harry Potter series, or: The Order of the Phoenix.
> 
> For this arc - and this could have been briefly seen last arc as well, but since the first arc only took place over about two days in the wizarding world, it wasn't as seen as it will be in this one - I won't be going by every chapter that there this. You can kinda see it in this chapter how I don't write about Harry's potions class, only writing about where the wizards and demigods would interact. 
> 
> I'm finished with 4 chapters already, and have around 14,000 words alone. So this arc is going to be longggg. I'm in a much better place mentally and so I sincerely hope that I would be able to keep updating regularly.
> 
> Wow, that's a lot of notes but I love you all and I hope you have a wonderful day/night!!


	14. xii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Nico spy on the wand-weighing, giving Annabeth a crazy idea of how to help with the tournament. Hermione gets curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kinda out of place. Don't worry - the next update is still on Tuesday. I was just having a great day, better than I've had in a while. I wanted to share my confidence and happiness with all of you!!

* * *

_ Nico _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dungeons _

_ November 2nd _

_ 2:50 pm _

* * *

Nico walked silently as Colin continued to babble about the Tournament. He was obviously very excited and happy that Harry was competing.

“He’s one of the greatest wizards of all time!” The boy exclaimed. “Did you know that he defeated You-Know-Who when he was a baby? A baby!” 

“That’s cool,” Annabeth said. She was the only one really interacting with Colin. Nico didn’t really talk at all. Colin was only about a year younger than Nico himself, but he was extremely different. Percy might have said that he reminded him of Nico when he was younger, but Nico would have to disagree. He doesn’t think he was ever like that.

“Well, we’re here!” Colin said when they’ve finally arrived at Professor Snape’s (“He’s a real stick in the mud, hates Gryffindors.”) classroom door. They were in the bowels of the dungeons, and Nico’s breath was visible in front of him. 

“It was nice meeting you, Colin,” Annabeth said. She then dug her elbow into Nico’s side.

“Yeah, you’re uh, you’re a cool kid,” Nico grunted. He sighed in relief when Annabeth’s bony elbow left his ribcage.

Colin beamed before turning around and walking right into the classroom. 

“Do you think that they’d let us come to the wand weighing thing?” Nico asked. 

  
Annabeth shrugged. “I don’t know, but Dumbledore wants us to-”

“Protect Harry Potter by whatever means necessary,” Nico finished off for her. “So we have to spy on him.” Annabeth nodded. 

“If anything goes wrong, we can shadow-travel out of there,” Nico suggested. Annabeth looked over from where she was gazing at the door.

“Do you have the unicorn draught?” 

“Always-” The door to the classroom flew open and Annabeth pushed Nico around the corner. He knew why. If Harry saw them, he wouldn’t want them to come with him because he’s prideful and doesn’t want their constant watch. Sometimes, Harry reminds Nico too much like himself.

“And the students of Ilvermorny were right there!” Colin’s voice sounded up again.

“That’s great Colin,” Harry’s voice replied. 

As soon as the voices quietened down and they could assume that they wandered far enough for Nico and Annabeth to come out, they did so. Nico turned and was able to see Colin’s robe swish around the corner. 

Annabeth nodded to them and they followed the wizards. 

Because no wizards really had to depend on their senses to survive, it was a pleasure to say that they had no problem trailing Colin and Harry. Colin was yapping much too loudly and Harry was ignoring him too much to hear even if there was a whole ass monster fight going on behind them.

When they finally arrived at the room where the wand weighing was taking place, Colin gave a very cheerful farewell to Harry and walked away, thankfully missing the two demigods who were standing just down the hall. 

Harry entered the room and Nico and Annabeth hurried up to the door. 

“Can you hear anything?” Nico hissed to Annabeth, whose ear was pressed flat against the wooden door.

“Nothing,” Annabeth whispered back. Nico huffed and pressed his face against the keyhole, trying to see through. The only thing he caught sight of was the broom cupboard across the room.

“Annabeth, I have an idea. But you have to be silent - okay?” Annabeth nodded.

Nico grabbed her arm and melted into the shadows. They emerged from the darkness in the cupboard, where they were able to hear everything. 

Nothing really made sense, probably because they weren’t wizards, but a loud feminine voice came right outside the door, and they were given a split second to press themselves against the back wall before the door opened and Harry entered.

Nico was barely able to keep his eyes open, the short trip taking everything out of him.

A lady in an extravagant dress entered right behind Harry, pushing him so he was sitting on an overturned bucket. 

Nico fell asleep, the shadow-traveling draining him of all energy before he could hear anything of importance.

When he was woken up, it was from Annabeth shaking his arm and whispering in his ear.

“We need to go - now,” she hissed. Her hand over his mouth muffled his groan. Her eyes were wide. 

They slipped back in the shadows and were able to fall right outside the door. Annabeth must have waited until everyone was gone before waking him up.

“Here,” she pressed the flask against his lips. “You need to drink.” She must have grabbed it from his jacket pocket.

The Unicorn Draught was cold and brought strength back to his limbs. 

“Are you well enough to walk?” Annabeth asked. Nico nodded and slowly stood up. He took another swig of the draught.

They walked slowly back to the common room, Annabeth’s great memory preventing them from getting lost in the endless hallways. 

It was all a haze until Annabeth plopped him down on his bed. He was asleep in moments. 

* * *

_ Hermione _

_Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hospital Wing_

_ November 2nd _

_ 3:01 pm _

* * *

“Poor girl,” Madame Pomfrey fussed over Hermione. “Now drink this and get some rest.” She shoved a foul-smelling potion into Hermione’s hands, “It might be a little uncomfortable so you can stay here until dinner-time.” 

Hermione plugged her nose and chugged the potion. It was done with some difficulty because of her rather large teeth, but it was doable. 

Percy sat next to the cot she was laying on. Madame Pomfrey didn’t have the courage to dismiss the foreign boy. He was rubbing his thumb over a polaroid he was holding. 

Hermione laid down and looked over to the teen. She didn’t know why he insisted on coming with her, but she was secretly thankful. She just didn’t know how a teacher could be so cruel. 

Maybe it was the potion that Madame Pomfrey gave her or what Annabeth told her the previous day, but Hermione felt like she had to fill the silence with talking. 

“Percy,” she whispered. He looked up and Hermione was able to see what the picture was of. It was Annabeth and a little girl. The girl had brown hair and looked like Percy. They were laughing. 

“Yeah?” He tucked the polaroid back in his pocket. 

“I know your secret,” she whispered. “I know that you’re here to protect Harry for Dumbledore.” 

Percy gave a crooked smile, “I know, Annabeth told us that she told you.”

Hermione frowned, “And you agreed with her?” 

“I’ve known Annabeth since I was 12, I trust her judgment.” 

Hermione nodded. An ache started in her mouth as her teeth began to shrink. 

* * *

_ Annabeth  _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Common Room _

_ November 2nd _

_ 3:43 pm _

* * *

Annabeth closed the door to the dorm room behind her. Nico was peacefully snoring away on his bed. She pressed her palm to her forehead and thought back to the cupboard.

_ "Can you remember your parents at all?" said Rita Skeeter, talking over him. _

_ “No," said Harry. _

_ "How do you think they'd feel if they knew you were competing in the Triwizard Tournament? Proud? Worried? Angry?" _

_ Harry was feeling really annoyed now. How on earth was he to know how his parents would feel if they were alive? He could feel Rita Skeeter watching him very intently. _

_ Frowning, he avoided her gaze and looked down at words the quill had just written: _

_ Tears fill those startlingly green eyes as our conversation turns to the parents he can barely remember. _

_ "I have NOT got tears in my eyes!" said Harry loudly. _

Annabeth shivered. The way that Harry’s eyes flashed. It reminded her of Percy, of Achlys. Their green eyes were sometimes extremely similar. The only difference being Percy’s shattered look he got whenever a memory hit him painfully. Harry didn’t have that yet. Even though Harry’s were emerald and Percy’s were the color of the rolling sea, Annabeth was still frightened. 

But Achlys..that gave her an idea. No matter how painful that idea is, it is an idea. And right now, the only one she’s got. 

She quickly walked down the steps and out the portrait hole. She needed to find the library. 

Annabeth went to turn left, but a torch-lit up down the hallway to the right. Or, the torch went out and then relit itself. Only the sound of a flame catching making her look that way. 

She wasn’t one to ignore signs from above.

Annabeth went right. She followed the torches. Maybe it was Hecate, guiding her someplace she needed to be. Maybe it was Athena, protecting her from another horror. Maybe it was a monster, trying to trap her. Whatever it was, Annabeth followed.

Finally, she reached double doors. The torches had stopped relighting. 

Annabeth opened the doors, to find the library on the other side. So it was some type of deity who knew what she was thinking and wanted her to find information on it. She wasn’t going to disagree with whoever it was. 

“Excuse me,” Annabeth walked up to an older, stern-looking woman. “Do you have anything on Achlys?” 

The woman’s mouth went pinched, “Achlys? I have no idea who or what that is.” 

Annabeth sighed, of course, she wouldn’t know anything about Greek mythology. “Sorry, do you have any material on Greek mythology?” 

The woman thought for a moment. “Perhaps, follow me.” She led Annabeth up a flight upstairs and to the back of the library. There, in a corner on the far side of the library, was exactly three crumbling books on Greece and their mythology. 

“Here you are,” The woman said. She turned to leave when-

“Are you sure that this is all?” 

She turned around and sighed, “There may be more in the Restricted Section, but you have to be a 7th year to access that.” 

“7th years are 17, correct?” Annabeth asked. The woman nodded. “I’m 17.” 

The woman looked Annabeth over for a moment before sighing. “Fine, the Restricted Section is the roped-off section over there.” She pointed to the opposite side of the library. “Ask if you need anything.”

Annabeth nodded, “And what is your name?”

“Madame Pinch.” Huh, fitting.

“Thank you, Madame Pinch.” Pinch nodded and walked away. 

Annabeth grabbed the three crumbling books from the bookshelf and walked over to a nearby table. She set them down before walking over to the Restricted Section. She walked an entire shelf before remembering that she had dyslexia. 

“Madame Pinch?” Annabeth asked, walking over to where the librarian was spelling books back on the shelves. 

“Do you have a way to translate languages in books?” She asked. Madame Pinch stared at her strangely and Annabeth was forced to explain.

“You see, I have dyslexia and it's easier to read in Greek, which is my native language.” 

Madame Pinch nodded, “Yes, there is a spell. It’s called: vertorum ad, whatever language you wish to translate it to. For Greece, it would be vertorum ad Graeca.” Annabeth nodded.

“Could you do it for me? I forgot my wand in the dorm room.” 

Madame Pinch sighed, “Yes, bring me the books.” 

Annabeth hurried back to the books that were laying on the table. She would have to have someone else help her get the other titles in the Restricted Section. These would have to do.

Annabeth returned to Madame Pinch with the books in her hands. 

“Vectorum ad Graecea.” 

The titles changed to Greek before her very eyes. Annabeth beamed. “Thank you!” 

She walked back to the table and plopped the books down. A cloud of dust rose in her face. 

When her coughing stopped and the dust settled, Annabeth sat and opened the first book. She began reading. 

* * *

_ Hermione _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, School Library _

_ November 2nd _

_ 4:12 pm _

* * *

Hermione was walking through the shelves of books when she spotted Annabeth. Hermione had just left the Hospital Wing, parting with Percy in the hallway outside as he went to search for Nico and she went to the library. It seemed that whenever she spoke to the Americans, she was left with more questions than answers.

The blonde was sitting at a table in the back on the second floor. It was a place that Hermione went to when she wanted to be absolutely alone. That was frequent now that Victor Krum liked to frequent the library, bringing along his own gaggle of girls. 

Annabeth was buried in a rather large, and may Hermione say, dusty, book. She was too far to see the title, but Annabeth’s eyes were flitting across the pages at lightning speed, the pages being turned every other moment.

Hermione emerged from behind a shelf, walking up to the small table.

“Hey, Annabeth.” She greeted. No answer. Annabeth seemed to have not even heard her.

“Annabeth,” she tried again. This time there was a mumble. Something about going to a Chirac. 

“Annabeth!” Hermione hissed. She dropped her books on the table, resulting in a large “thud” resonating throughout their small section. Thankfully, Madame Pinch was occupied on the other side of the library, probably by the large group of girls that just so happened to be there at the same time as Krum. 

“Wha-” Annabeth jumped back, her chair scratching against the stone floor. 

“Finally,” Hermione huffed, falling down in the chair opposite of Annabeth’s. “I called your name for a minute before you responded.”

“Sorry,” Annabeth pushed the flyaways that escaped her ponytail back behind her ear. “I was caught up in reading.”

“What were you reading?” Hermione asked. She leaned over, her elbows on the table. She wasn’t able to read the letters against the dark and crumbling cover.

Annabeth leaned over her book, cutting the title off from Hermione’s view. “What are you looking for here?”

Hermione tried to cover the title of her own book, but it was too late. Annabeth had grabbed it from under her arms. It took a while for Annabeth to read it, but when she finally did, a frown etched across her features.

  
“The History of Magic in North America,” she read aloud. Her gaze met Hermione’s. “You were trying to research us?”

“Look, it’s not like I don’t believe what you’re saying-”

“But you want to make sure for yourself,” Annabeth sighed. “Yeah, I get it.”

“So, you’re not mad?” Hermione asked. Annabeth shook her head.

“I would do the same thing. But,” Annabeth pushed the book off to the side. “I’ll answer any questions you have. Shoot.” 

Hermione shrugged, “I can’t think of anything.” That was a lie, she had a million questions for the girl in front of her, but she knew - deep in her gut, that Annabeth would lie. Because the three mysterious strangers that showed up randomly had something else to hide beside the fact that they were there to protect Harry, Hermione could stake her life on it. 

Just, being around the older girl made every cell in Hermione’s body want to jump and run. It was something with her, something with all of them actually, that made Hermione want to get away from them as soon as possible. 

“Alright,” Annabeth shrugged, turning back to her book. “Let me know if you think of anything.” 

“I will,” Hermione assured her, grabbing her books and standing up. “I have to get back to the common room to do homework, I’ll see you later.” Annabeth gave a hum in return, already sucked back into her book.

She walked over to Madame Pinch and checked out the books, casting one last glance over to where Annabeth would be sitting, though the figure was hidden behind rows of shelves.

Hermione walked quickly to the common room, not even encouraging Peeves when he attempted to trick her into stepping on the bad step when climbing up to the next floor. 

When finally arriving in the common room, she went up to the dormitory without a glance to see if Ron or Harry were around. She remembers something about Harry writing to Sirius, to tell him about competing in the Tournament.

She entered the dormitory quietly, just in case someone was taking an after-school nap. Thankfully, the room was empty. She walked over to her own bed, hiding the borrowed books under her mattress. Even though Annabeth had seen them earlier, she didn’t want the older girl to know she still had them. She had to perform this investigation alone and unhindered by others. That, unfortunately, meant that Ron and Harry had to be kept in the dark as well. They were too brash and forthcoming. As soon as something went wrong, they would jump and spill all the evidence they had. No, Hermione had to do this alone. When she had everything she needed - then she could share with the others.

Something blue caught her eye. Hermione turned and saw Annabeth’s backpack - the one that they went to grab when Annabeth told her about them being on a mission. It was shoved underneath the bedside table, obviously a quick cover-up. Someone probably came in and she had to hide it quickly. It wouldn’t catch anyone else’s eye if they just looked around the dormitory, but Hermione always had a clever gaze.

She walked over and knelt down, grabbing the straps to the backpack and pulling it out. It hit the floor with a large thud. Huh, Hermione thought. It must be really heavy, then. 

She opened the backpack and was absolutely confused. There, nestled right on top of the things, was an open parchment. Blue ink, which is something that they did not have at Hogwarts, covered almost every inch of the space. Only the Weasley twins made ink, but that ink puffed up in peoples’ faces. It was slightly poisonous as well, as they were still working out the kinks. 

That wasn’t the strange thing though. The strange thing was that the parchment had little to no English on it. Hermione didn’t know a lot of different languages, but she thinks that most of it were Greek, maybe. It was only the famous Greek alphabet letters that clued her in on it, but she thought that they were from the Ancient Greek period, not modern. The other language was Latin, though that frequented much less space. She was able to somewhat understand the Latin words, due to the fact that many of the spells they used were derived from Latin. However, she wasn’t able to get an understanding of anything the Latin was saying, as it was only snippets of information. There were even hieroglyphics scattered about, question marks dotting around them. 

All in all, Hermione was extremely confused. Why would Annabeth have this parchment? Why was it all in different languages and intertwined together like some hybrid understanding? Hermione wished there was a spell for her to copy everything on the page and transport it someplace else. Alas, if there was - she has not learned it yet. 

She took out the parchment and placed it gently on the stone floor next to her. Next, there were some flasks. Hermione grabbed one and opened the top, sniffing at the liquid. She almost dropped it when an acidic type of scent burned her nose. She closed it quickly and shoved it back in the bag, coughing and wiping at her dripping nose.

“What in the bloody hell is that?” She asked the empty room. Hermione usually doesn’t swear, that’s Ron’s thing. But God, was there acid in that thing? She wiped her nose and took a deep breath before continuing. 

There was a plastic baggie filled with what looked like lemon bars, but as soon as Hermione grabbed it, a hot flash of pain raced up her arm. Hermione dropped the bag back in the backpack and grasped her aching arm. It felt as if someone burned a line straight to her shoulder.

Though after a moment, it passed until it became a dull throb until it faded to nothing but a phantom memory. Hermione ran her hand up and down her right arm, making sure nothing stung in pain. Nothing, it was as if it never even happened. She reached back in the backpack but made sure to avoid the plastic bag.

There were a few gallons at the bottom. But when Hermione grabbed one and took it into the firelight, it didn’t look like a galleon at all. It was solid gold, yes, but the inscriptions on the sides were different from galleons and there was a large tree stamped on the front and back. It’s branches reach out to the sides, where the Latin lay. 

She looked through the other coins, and the one she grabbed first appeared to be different from the others. The others had a tall building stamped on them, one that she recognized but couldn’t put her finger on. More Greek lined the gold. 

Steps sounded outside the dormitory. 

“Shit,” Hermione hissed, dropping the coin that was in her right hand, the one with the tree into the pocket of her robes. She put the other coin in and placed the parchment on top. She didn’t have time to zip up the bag fully, just shoving it back where she found it. 

Hermione jumped up and raced back to her own bed which was directly across from Annabeth’s. She was just able to slide so it looked like she was opening her trunk when the door opened. 

Annabeth stood with her hand on the door, a stack of books in her right arm. 

“Oh hey, Annabeth.” Hermione smiled, opening her trunk. “Did you get everything you needed from the library?” 

“Yeah,” Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows, “Are you okay? Your nose is really red.” 

Hermione gave a large nod, “Yup!” She closed her trunk with a large slam and stood up. “I got to go, see ya!” She pushed past Annabeth and rushed out the door.

“Bye?”

Hermione didn’t breathe until she was out of the portrait hole. Her hand came to rest inside her pocket, where the strange coin lay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, little note. I've talked about this before, mainly on my Tumblr (minimalist-dreamer) about how J.K. is a terrible woman. One of the things that I touched upon in one of my posts is how she describes Rita Skeeter. The way she describes Rita Skeeter sounds like someone to is transgender mtf. Trans women are women, no doubt about that, but J.K. writes Rita as someone who spies on kids and lies. As well as having her being an illegal Animagus and using that to spy on Harry. This enforces the stereotypes about trans women being liars and using their transitions to spy on children. For this reason, I will not be describing Rita in the same way that J.K. Rowling does. Again, trans women are valid and absolutely women - no doubt about that - but because Rita is not a good person, I do not want to intentionally enforce those stereotypes as well. I hope this makes sense. If you have any questions, please let me know!!
> 
> Now that I cleared that up, you finally know what Annabeth told Hermione!! And you see a bit of !dark Percy, even if its just a mention. And yes, I did make up that translation spell. :)
> 
> One more thing, I don't like self-promoting - but since this is my story and I can do whatever the fuck I want:
> 
> If you want Percabeth angst, !dark Percy, or a reason to cry, check out of my story: In the Depths of Insanity. I cried while writing it. That's all for today :)


	15. xiii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione goes to someone for help with the Americans. Everyone goes to Hogsmeade, and the demigods discuss a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost 5,000 words. Wow.

_ Harry _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Hall _

_ November 8th _

_ 9:23 am _

* * *

Hedwig had to just drop the paper right in Harry’s porridge. 

“Ugh!” He groaned as he wiped his robes clean of all things sticky. Annabeth, who was sitting across from him, leaned over and grabbed the paper.

  
“Why do they deliver during breakfast? It causes such a mess,” She said aloud as her eyes roamed the paper. After a moment, she frowned and handed it to Hermione. 

Hermione flipped through the pages. After a minute she gasped, accidentally elbowing Ron in the ribcage. That caused Ron to fall into Harry, who once more spilled his porridge all over himself. Percy snorted from where he sat across the table. In a fit of vengeance, Harry grabbed his spoon and gathered a rather hearty serving of porridge on it. He waited for Percy to look his way then - bam! Porridge was now sliding down his forehead and getting into his eye.

“Hey!” Percy exclaimed, wiping off the porridge with his bare hand. “You’re worse than Estelle!” 

Before Harry could ask who Estelle was, Hermione started talking. “Harry! Rita Skeeter wrote  _ four  _ pages about you in the Daily Prophet!” 

“Well, how many pages did the other competitors get?” Annabeth asked. She handed Percy a napkin without looking at him, and he gave her a peck on the cheek. 

Ugh, too much PDA. Not that Harry had any room to talk, he’s never had a girlfriend (or boyfriend) before, if you don’t count second year with the song that Ginny made for him. Though Cho Chang sure was pretty...

“Harry!” Hermione reached over and snapped her fingers in his face. “Are you listening?”

“Right, um. Sorry,” Harry rubbed the back of his neck, turning his attention back to what Hermione was saying.

  
“As I was saying,” Hermione gave him a pointed stare. “The other competitors got maybe one paragraph, total.” 

Harry was going to have to change robes after breakfast because at that his elbow slipped and fell into his bowl of porridge. “What?” He squawked, not caring about his elbow that was sitting in the sticky soup-like mixture.

Hermione nodded, skimming over the rest of the article. “She spoke about how you were crying and talking about your parents. About it was a gift from the heavens that you were picked for Ilvermonry.” 

“That’s bullshit,” Percy said. “Ow!” Annabeth had slapped him on the arm. “What was that for?”

“I hate when you swear,” she said. Percy stared at her with furrowed eyebrows.

“You swear all the time!” 

“It’s different.”

“How?!” 

“I don’t accidentally slip up and swear in front of Estelle.” 

Percy had no comeback, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Harry’s gaze wandered to the couple’s hands, checking for a ring. 

Ron knocked his shoulder against Harry’s and whispered. “They act like an old married couple.” Harry nodded in agreement. 

Nico caught his eye and smirked. He seemed to know exactly what they were talking about. 

“Okay!” Hermione closed the paper and slammed it down on the table. “It's Hogsmeade weekend, how about we distract ourselves today and head down for the day?”   
  


“Hogs-meade?” Nico asked. Hermione nodded.

“Hogs-warts and Hogs-meade. What is with it with you guys and pigs,” Percy stood up and said. “Soon you all are going to start saying: ‘What’s for dinner? Hogsteak? Sounds wonderful!’” Nico stood up and rolled his eyes.

“We do need robes and stuff though. We basically have been wearing the same outfits for a week.” Harry agreed with Nico. All of their shirts were dirtied and ripped for some reason. It only seemed to get worse as the week went on. Harry swore that there was a whole stick in Percy’s hair one day. 

“We don’t have any money though,” Annabeth grabbed a book that she was reading at breakfast. Harry couldn’t make out the title - but Annabeth seemed interested enough. 

“I can talk to Dumbledore!” Hermione exclaimed suddenly. “He could give you all money for robes and stuff.” 

“Sounds good,” Percy stretched as he spoke. “Now I don’t know about anyone else, but I need a shower.” Nico and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

“Okay then, we can meet in the common room in an hour,” Harry suggested. The three teenagers nodded and left the Great Hall.

“Hey, Potter!” Malfoy called from down the hall. “Read the article! Did you ask for all the pages or did Skeeter write it because you’re the Chosen One?” For some reason, Malfoy and his goons thought that the statement was hilarious because they started laughing their ways out the doors. Harry turned back to the table, silently fuming.

  
“I can’t go to Hogsmeade as a champion.”

“Why don’t you use the invisibility cloak?” Ron suggested. Harry nodded and gave his friend a smile.

“Great idea.”

* * *

_ Hermione _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Transfiguration Classroom _

_ November 8th _

_ 9:31 am _

* * *

Hermione burst into Professor McGonagall’s classroom, the golden coin clutched tight in her fist.

“Professor,” she cried, rushing up to the desk where the professor was sitting. Hermione had sat on that coin, mulling over possible identities for it, for almost a week. She couldn’t take it anymore - she needed help. And who better to ask than the headmaster himself?

“Miss Granger!” Professor McGonagall scolded. “What is the meaning of this!” 

“I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore, please.” Hermione panted, having run from the Great Hall. This was the one time she actually had to talk to the headmaster, due to the constant researching for the tournament as well as making sure the Americans weren’t suspicious. 

“What on earth for?” 

Hermione set the coin on the wooden desk. Its peculiar tree stamp facing the ceiling. Professor McGonagall furrowed her brow and picked up the coin. 

“I’ve never seen anything like this,” she mused quietly. Her wrinkled finger traced over the tree’s branches. 

“Can I please talk to him, it could mean something really terrible,” Hermione said. Professor McGonagall set down the coin and looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. 

“Are you sure that this is not just the overthinking of a paranoid girl?” The professor asked. Hermione flushed slightly, but her anxiety about the coin and what it meant did not lessen.

“ _ Please _ , Professor,” she pleaded. Professor McGonagall sighed but stood up anyway.

“Fine, Miss Granger. We will see if Dumbeldore sees this as something to be worried about.” 

Hermione followed the Professor out of the classroom and down the corridors, where the headmaster’s office laid.

“How did the coin fall into your possession anyway?” Professor McGonagall asked while they walked. Hermione thought for a moment before she spoke. She couldn’t just admit that she went through Annabeth’s things.

“It was out on Annabeth’s bedside. There were a few other strange things, but nothing grabbed my attention like this.” 

Professor hummed in agreement. “It does have a certain..aura to it, I must agree.” She looked over to Hermione. “But in the future, no more taking others’ possessions, especially if they’re our guests.” 

Hermione blushed, the tips of her ears feeling like they were burning. The professor had seen right through her fib. Though she did not have to suffer in her embarrassment long thankfully, as they had just arrived at the gargoyle that opened up to the headmaster’s office. 

Annabeth had told her about it one late night when they were both too tired to try to lie or see past said lies. It was nice just being two kids. Though they had to stop after a few minutes because Lavender had gotten annoyed and told them to stop.

Too absorbed in her thoughts, Hermione missed Professor McGonagall saying the password, snapping back to the present when the gargoyle screeched out of sight - revealing a spiral staircase. Professor McGonagall went first, Hermione following closely behind.

The staircase was dark, only a single torch to light the narrow yet long space. Firelight licked along the walls, creating strange shadows on the stone. Hermione thought that there was a dark shadow watching her from one of the nooks that the light didn’t reach, but it was gone when she turned her full attention on it.

Perhaps the Americans were making her too paranoid after all. 

When they finally reached the landing, Hermione was glad for the two torches that sat on both sides of the wooden door. Professor McGonagall knocked the metal griffin against the door. 

After a moment, a “Yes, come in.” could be heard. Professor McGonagall opened the door and entered, Hermione following closely behind. 

“Ah, good morning Minvera,” Professor Dumbledore greeted. “And hello Miss. Granger, a pleasure to see you.” 

Hermione stepped around Professor McGonagall, wondering how the old man had known that she was there.

“Miss. Granger wanted to speak to you,” said Professor McGonagall, “She claims it's urgent.” Hermione never actually said that she believed it to be urgent, but she did think it. Apparently her anxiety and tone were enough to inform the professor of that, though.

“Uh, yes.” Hermione stepped forward, placing the coin on Professor Dumbledore’s desk. He grabbed it with nimble fingers, turning and observing it in the light. 

“Hm,” he hummed to himself. “Thank you Minvera, that will be all.”

Professor McGonagall looked over to Hermione and then back to Professor Dumbeldore. She nodded, being graceful about her dismissal. The door shut behind her.

Hermione turned back to the desk. “Professor?” she asked, confused as to why he dismissed Professor McGonagall. 

“Where did you find this?” Professor Dumbledore asked. He sat with his elbows on his desk, shoving aside various books and papers. 

“Um, it was in Annabeth’s things. The American.” 

Dumbledore nodded, his finger running along the stamp. “It’s a Yew tree,” he observed aloud. 

“Yew,” Hermione furrowed her brow. “We use it in potions that can either kill a victim or revive them.”

“To save, or raze,” Dumbledore whispered to himself. Then, to Hermione: “It stands for death, but also resurrection.” Hermione was silent, still puzzled over his first statement. 

“To save or raze?” Hermione asked. “What does that mean?”

Professor Dumbledore looked up, “Oh, nothing my dear. Just something I heard through word of mouth at the Ministry of Magic. Some poor man got lost in the Department of Mysteries and when he emerged, he was muttering it under breath. Strangely enough, a week later, he moved to America.” 

“America?” Hermione breathed. Professor Dumbledore seemed to have not had heard her, but he looked up - his glasses sitting on the edge of his crooked nose.

“I would like to keep it, to do more research.” 

Hermione nodded, “Of course sir-”   
  


“But let me ask you, Miss. Granger,” Professor Dumbledore interrupted. “What else was in Miss. Chase’s things?”

“Oh,” Hermione thought back to that Monday. “There was a parchment filled with lots of different languages-”

“What languages, Miss. Granger?” The man interrupted again. “Every little detail is important.” 

Hermione nodded furiously, “Of course, sir. It was, I think, Greek, Latin, and some hieroglyphics. There was also a flask that was filled with acid, or something. When I sniffed it to see what it could be, it burned my nose. I was itching it for two days. There were also some lemon bars? In a plastic bag, like a muggle bag. But when I went to grab it, it was like it burned me. But there’s no mark.” Hermione shook her head, feeling foolish. “I know it sounds crazy but I swear that’s what happened.”

“No,” Professor Dumbledore said. He seemed to be scribbling down everything she was saying. “This is all extremely helpful.” He looked up at her again, “Were there any other coins like this one?”

Hermione shook her head, “No. There were coins, but nothing like that one. They had Greek lining the sides and there was a building stamped on, not a tree.” 

Dumbeldore placed down a piece of scrap parchment as well as a quill and ink bottle. “Could you draw it for me?” 

Hermione walked forward and dipped the quill in the ink. She sketched out the building, her strokes soft against the parchment. In a minute, she was finished. The sketch was simple and brash, but it showed what she had seen.

“The Empire State Building,” Dumbledore said, gazing upon the sketch. Hermione couldn’t believe her ears. The Empire State Building, in New York? 

“Could it be the coins from the government in America?” Hermione asked. Professor Dumbledore sighed.

“Perhaps, but I fear that it is not. I will have to do more research.” Professor Dumbledore pressed the pads of his fingers against his forehead. “Thank you, Miss Granger. This was all very helpful.” Hermione smiled.

“Is there anything else you need from me?” he asked. Hermione suddenly remembered the reason she was able to slip away in the first place.

“Actually, the Americans were wondering if they could borrow some money for robes, they seem to have none that they could use.”

Professor Dumbledore nodded, “Of course.” He leaned over and opened a bottom drawer. He withdrew a bag that clinked when it moved. “Here, you are.” He placed it on the desk for her to take. “It is from my own private stash, but I am sure that the Americans will have more use for it than I.” 

Hermione nodded and grabbed the bag. “Thank you, sir.” Professor Dumbledore simply gave a small smile and nodded. 

She closed the door to the office behind her. Her back hit the wood she fell until her ass hit the floor. Unanswered questions swarmed around in her head. Questions about the Americans and what they were doing there. What they were  _ really _ doing there. Professor Dumbledore wouldn’t have looked so shocked as he did if they told him everything. There is something else going on under the table, she was going to find out what. 

* * *

_ Harry _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogsmeade _

_ November 8th _

_ 10:32 am _

* * *

The Americans, Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked into Hogsmeade together. The air was cold, a drastic difference from how it was earlier that week. If Harry wasn’t under his cloak, he bet that his breath would be visible in front of him. 

Ron and Hermione had told the Americans that Harry wanted to do more research and opted out of the visit, none of them trusting the three enough to disclose the knowledge of his cloak. But Nico’s eyes constantly roamed over to where Harry was walking before flickering away a moment later. Nico probably was following a bird that was flying between the trees that were behind Harry. But when Harry turned to check, the trees were silent.

Harry desperately wished to just roam Hogsmeade freely, yet he knew that as a champion it would be difficult. It was even worse now that others thought that Harry stole the chance from the Americans, even though Harry knew that they weren’t that bothered. Malfoy even came to class sporting badges, saying how Harry was some American trash. Honestly, not his best work - but it still hurt. Especially when seeing half the school having them pinned to their robes. 

Harry’s spent most of his time hiding away in the library. He’s written to Sirius and has gotten a letter in return. They were planning on speaking that night, which was something that Harry was extremely excited about. Even with Ron apologizing and supporting him, not to even mention the support he’s received from the Americans themselves - Sirius always had the best advice for him. The rest of the time, he was researching the Tournament or doing homework. Ron and Hermione remained glued to his side, even with the gaggle of schoolgirls that came around every day to talk to Victor Krum. Ron wasn’t much better, always craning his neck to see through the bookshelves for even a glimpse of the older man, but at least he wasn’t giggling. 

When they finally reached the circle of shops, the Americans waved a farewell and went over to Gladrag’s Wizardwear, which Hermione had pointed out a moment prior. Harry, Hermione, and Ron headed over to The Three Broomsticks. 

Harry spotted Rita Skeeter exiting the Three Broomsticks, her dark beetle eyes glittering behind her glasses. Something heavy settled in his gut, she must be covering the first task. 

But Rita didn’t see Harry and didn’t care about Hermione and Ron, so they passed her quickly, entering the warm tavern. 

“Three butterbeer please,” Hermione ordered. The barkeep looked at Ron and Hermione strangely but didn’t ask any questions.

  
Hermione placed the coins on the counter, her and Ron then grabbed the three glass mugs and walked over to a booth in the back of the bar. Hermione slipped him a butterbeer, which he drank under his cloak. 

“Harry,” Hermione whispered, gently knocking her elbow against his side. “Look.” She nodded towards a table in the middle of the bar. Through the milling patrons, Harry saw Hagrid and Moody talking. Ron gasped.

“What are they doing here? I didn’t even know they knew each other!” He whisper-yelled. As if they had heard them, both of the adults got up and walked to the door. For some reason, they decided to take a detour around their table. 

“Potter,” Moody whispered when they passed. “You aren't as sneaky as you think, I can see you.” 

“‘Arry,” Hagrid leaned down and whispered. “Come by my hut, midnight. Wear the cloak” 

They then both hurried off. 

“What do you think Hagrid wants?” Ron asked. He took another sip from his butterbeer. 

Harry shrugged before realizing that they couldn’t see them. “I don’t know. But it sounds urgent.” 

“Do you think you should go? You don’t want to be late with meeting with Sirius tonight,” said Hermione.

“But what if it's about the first task? You have to go, Harry, you just have to.” 

Harry agreed with Ron, it shouldn’t take an hour to show him whatever Hagrid had to show him - right?

“Yeah, I’ll go.” 

* * *

_ Annabeth _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Common Room _

_ November 9th _

_ 1:12 am _

* * *

Annabeth sat with her back against Percy’s bed. Her sides were aching for constant laughter and her cheeks hurt from the large smile that she was wearing. Percy had just made a joke, and with Nico’s witty comeback that seems to be generated from out of nowhere sometimes, Annabeth had laughed for the first time since they'd arrived. Said was Seaweed Brain laying with his head on her lap. She was braiding a piece of his hair. 

Nico was able to put Neville and Ron into a deep sleep. Harry was still downstairs, talking to the person in the fireplace that the wizards thought they didn't know about. 

She and the boys had arrived at the Three Broomsticks right after Moody and the big guy had left and had heard their entire conversation. They knew that if they approached then, the wizards would change topics and that they did. Because as soon as Hermione saw Annabeth approaching, they went from talking about whether to go that night, to ask what they had bought.

They were actually wearing the clothes that they bought because the clothes they had on, to be frank, were disgusting. So instead they packed them away, hoping to be able to wear them again when they were going home. 

“Ah,” Percy cooed. “So Will calls you Neeks? That’s so cute.” 

Nico blushed a dark red. “Shut up, Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain. You have no room to talk.”

“So what? It’s cute.” 

Nico snorted. Percy shot up, almost hitting Annabeth in the nose. 

“He could call you Death Breath!” Percy exclaimed. His half-done braid flopped around excitedly. 

  
“What? Why?” Nico asked. Annabeth’s heard Nico death  _ boy  _ before, but she wasn’t going to tell her boyfriend that. That was something between Nico and Will. 

Percy laid back down, turning his head to look more directly at Nico, as well as giving Annabeth more access to his shaggy hair.

She finished braiding the piece of hair, tying it off with a neon- blue elastic that she always carried for Estelle’s hair. She kept them in her backpack and had forgotten them until she was searching for the unicorn draught earlier that week. Now she had a bundle of them in her pocket at all times.

“I don’t know,” Percy shrugged, his shoulder digging into Annabeth’s thigh. She slapped him on the said shoulder to get him to stop moving so much. 

“If you want to fidget,” she scolded. “Use one of the toys we got today at Hogsmeade.”She looked over to the little paper bag that sat by Nico, filled with little magical toys perfect for demigods for ADHD. 

Nico sighed and grabbed a random toy from the bag, something colored a bright blue. He tossed it over to Percy, who couldn’t move his right arm and thus, got hit in the face. Annabeth chuckled and Percy went a little red in the face. 

“Rude,” he huffed as he grabbed it and began fidgeting. The toy held more subtle magic, made it seem like it was from the mortal world, their world. Percy picked out that one. He rolled it around between his fingers, humming a song underneath his breath.

Annabeth’s breath caught in her throat. 

She turned her gaze to Nico, who was staring at Percy with a strange expression - one of nostalgia. He looked up at her and his olive cheeks went scarlet. Annabeth just gave him a soft smile. Nico gave a sad smile back.

The mood had grown tired and somber, each of the demigods in their own head. This was finally the time to bring up her plan.

“Hey,” she started. Unsure of how to continue - how to bring up something that was the worst experience of all of their lives. “I think I have an idea on how to help Harry in the Triwizard Tournament.”

Nico groaned, “Why do we have to help him in the first place? That’s not why we’re here.”

“Didn’t Dumbledore say that the problem is following Harry?” Percy asked. 

“So, he thinks what we’re searching for is a person,” Annabeth thought aloud. “So perhaps this person is in Hogwarts.” 

“Do you think they’re watching us? Do they know who we are?” 

Annabeth sighed, she didn’t have an answer for Percy’s question. “I don’t know. All we can do is pray to the gods they don’t.”

Nico nodded, after a moment of silence he spoke again. “What was your plan, Annabeth?”

Annabeth sighed, she began braiding another piece of Percy’s hair. “Well, what Hecate told us at the beginning made me think of something.” She started. She didn’t want them to know that what gave her the idea was Harry reminding her of Percy, flashing her back to Misery. “I think we should find something like... Like the Death Mist.”

The effect was immediate. Percy dropped his toy and Nico, who was leaning on his left arm, fell on his side.

“The Death Mist?” Percy asked. “Annabeth, you know what that did to us - all of us.” 

Annabeth blinked away the memories, “Yeah I know.” Her voice was quiet. She hated talking about it as much as they did. “But it’s our only chance. You see how the whole castle is against us, it feels like we’re about to be attacked the entire time we’ve been here.”

“I can’t control the ghosts here, I can sense them, but they’re not under my control.” Nico frowned. “It’s unnerving.”

Percy nodded, him now sitting up, shoulder to shoulder with Annabeth. “The water, when we got here I sensed it - it’s hostile. It feels like how it did when Frank and I were fighting Phorcys. But the ground, it’s the opposite.” He looked up at him, his free hand went up to run through his hair. “Every emotion I feel, it’s like it’s amplified. I can’t control it as well as I could back - back home.” His voice cracked on the word ‘back.’ 

Annabeth was reminded of how young they were. She sometimes forgot, their lives making her feel so much older than they actually were. But she and Percy were 17 and Nico was 15. 

“We’ll figure this out,” Annabeth looked at both Nico and Percy. “We just need to find a way to use Greek magic here.” 

“So, the Death Mist was the start of a good idea. We need to have ourselves being completely invisible to the world around us, but be able to interact with it if we need to.” Nico said.

“There’s nothing Norse or Eypgtain we can use?” Percy asked. Nico wrinkled his nose.

“Norse?” he asked. “Nevermind, I don’t want to know.”

“No,” Annabeth admitted. “I already thought about it. If we use Greek magic, it’s controlled - we’re Greek. But if we use magic from another gods’ area, we don’t know what can happen.” Percy and Nico nodded.

“What if I ask the spirits?” Nico asked. Annabeth frowned.

“I thought you couldn’t control them.” 

“Not the big ones, the ones that everyone knows about,” said Nico. “But there are thousands of ghosts here - there has to be one weak enough to tell us what we need.”

Percy nodded, “That sounds good. Focus on that.” 

“I can continue researching in the library. I need to figure out everything they know about us as well as seeing what overlapped already. Maybe then we can see what we can do safely,” Annabeth said. She needed to know all she could about the wizarding world they were in. She spent most of her life researching monsters and deities in the gods’ realm, but wizards didn’t know about the gods. That info would be useless. 

“I heard students talking about three tasks,” Percy said. “It seems like the third task is the most important one. Whoever’s following Harry and is the root of my problem, they might try to pull something then.” 

“Then we have until the end of the year,” Nico said. 

“I’m going to try to get closer to Harry, I know what’s he going through, maybe he’ll open up and mention anyone he thinks is suspicious,” Percy offered. 

“So it’s a plan,” Annabeth said. Nico and Percy nodded. 

* * *

_ Harry _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Common Room _

_ November 9th _

_ 1:37 am _

* * *

“Harry, the most important thing when facing a dragon is-” Sirius’ face suddenly popped away from view. Harry groaned in frustration, he was so close!

He looked over to see who had entered the common room and saw Annabeth exiting the boys’ dormitory. She paused, looking at Harry strangely. 

Harry realized how he looked, perched in front of the fire, and glaring at her. He blushed a furious red and leaped back, his back hitting the sofa. He desperately wanted to get mad at her for interrupting, but there was no way that she could have known. 

“Hey,” Annabeth walked down the steps, sitting down on an armchair to the right of Harry. “What are you doing up so late?”

Harry bit down an insult, “What are you doing up so late? And in the boys’ dormitory no less?” 

Annabeth stared at him for a moment before speaking. “I was talking to Percy. We like to talk before bed. We just thought you fell asleep downstairs studying.” 

“No,” he sighed. “I was thinking about the tournament.” He stood up and sat on the sofa, the back of his head hitting the top.

“Well maybe I can help,” Annabeth suggested. He looked up.

“No offense, but how can you help? You’ve never done something like this - no one has.” 

“I have actually,” Annabeth said, “Nothing exactly like this, but close enough to give advice.”

Harry debated telling her about the dragons for a moment. But then realized that she wouldn’t be able to do anything with the information anyway. 

“It’s dragons,” he confessed. “In the first task, I have to face a dragon.” He looked up, expecting Annabeth to be shocked and then admit, no she hasn’t faced anything like that before.

“I have a friend,” she instead said. “Who hunts monsters for a living. “ Her gaze passed him as if she wasn’t in the room at all. Her fingers were twisting a ring around a leather cord. The ring sat next to six beads and a coral, strangely. “She faced something like a dragon once, and after she messaged me and said how she  _ wished  _ it had been a dragon because those were easier.” 

Her gaze finally focused on him once more and she took in his confused and shocked expression. She gave a small chuckle.

“I have some tips of advice for you if you still want them.” 

Harry nodded excitedly. Bloody hell, someone who hunts monsters for a living? He didn’t know there was such a thing. 

“Okay, so first things first. Don’t stay too long in one spot. Move around.” Annabeth explained. “Too slow and it can catch you.

“The second rule, when you strike, do it fast and hard. Don’t linger. There should be a chink in its armor somewhere, usually on the underbelly - find it and use it.” 

Harry wished he had something to write with, it would be easier than just remembering it. 

“Third, watch out for the tail. It moves fast and can sweep you off your feet - literally.” Annabeth took a deep breath, “And lastly, find something that you’re good at - and use it.”

Harry frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. “But I’m not good at anything.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. Everyone is good at something, you find it, and you weaponize it.” She yawned and stood up.

“Time for bed.” Annabeth gave him a smile. “Don’t worry Harry, you’ll do fine.” She patted him on the shoulder before heading up to the girls’ dormitory. Harry was feeling a lot better than he did a few minutes prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Hermione! Why would you go to Dumbledore behind Annabeth's back like that!
> 
> But that coin that she gave him, where did we see that before? I swear its familiar for some reason.. ;)


	16. xiv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Percy's mind. The Golden Trio discuss Annabeth's advice, and Nico gives Harry some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a bit short, but I hope you still enjoy it!

* * *

_ Percy _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Common Room _

_ November 9th _

_ 2:00 am _

* * *

_ “It's my fault the monster came after us,” she said. “It's my responsibility. Here.” She picked up the _

_ little god statue and pressed it into my hand. “If anything happens, give that to Nico. Tell him... tell him _

_ I'm sorry.” _

_ “Bianca, no!” _

Percy woke up in a mess of sweat and tears. Neither of those was good. His gaze moved around him, but the curtains that were closed around the bed made him feel trapped, isolated. 

He grabbed the curtains and pulled, not caring if they ripped or not. He just needed them off, off, off. The curtains did in fact rip, but Percy couldn’t find the strength to care. 

Once the red curtains were gone, he was able to breathe a little easier. Nico was in the bed next to him, his chest rising and falling. He had been too tired to close the curtains, and he probably didn’t care enough to try in the first place 

Something heavy settled in his gut, guilt. The nightmares weren’t new. Every demigod he knew had them, either from one or both wars or from something else that was just as traumatic. 

Nico had nightmares, but he was quieter than Percy’s. His were silent tears, voiceless screams. The shadows would creep forward, trying to claim him. 

Percy’s were loud. They shook the ground and made the pipes burst. Just like then. Percy could feel the trembles of the earth quiet and the sounds of sewage running through the hallways. It was no doubt that students would be gossiping about it in the morning, but no one would connect it back to him. 

The nightmares about Bianca have cooled down over the years, mainly because Nico was never close enough to remind him. Close enough to see the result of her death. But now, when he was snoring a few feet away - they were returning with a vengeance. He didn’t want them gone, he knew he deserved them. But he wanted to rest. To take a step back from everything. He knew that was only a daydream.

So, Percy laid down and tried to fall asleep to the lulling sounds of the other boys snoring. No dice. 

Harry had entered the dorm room a few minutes before, around 15 minutes after Annabeth had left. He had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and was probably going to be out for the next nine hours. Nico was always a heavy sleeper, and when they were talking earlier, made Neville and Ron ones too. The wizards wouldn’t be up until Nico was - which was definitely until 10 am at the earliest. 

So Percy was alone. To be honest, he could probably run around hitting pots and pans together, and none of them would even rouse. 

The day that they arrived at Hogwarts, Percy was able to pass out that night and the next day. But as the week continued, his insomnia returned. When he did fall asleep, he was given memories, memories of mistakes, and the deaths he has witnessed. 

So Percy laid, staring at the curtains that were draped over his bed. The red cloth fluttered gently in the breeze from his open window. Though the water in the lake itself was hostile, Percy was still calmed by the scent. That, with the sounds of the forest, he can almost imagine that he was back in Camp Half-Blood. Almost. 

There was still a hostile feel in the air. Despite the softness of the sheets and the fluffiness of the pillow, it felt like the magic that made them up was digging into his skin. Telling him to leave. 

And gods, Percy would love to. 

* * *

_ Harry _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Common Room _

_ November 9th _

_ 11:56 am _

* * *

Harry woke up slowly, his consciousness sleeping between the realm of sleep and reality. He groaned, rolling over and burrowing his face in the pillow.

However, it seemed that his groan alerted someone that he was, in fact, awake. Thus, Ron pulled apart the curtains with a large yank, his freckled face being the first thing Harry saw that morning.

“Agh!” Harry yelled, not liking how close Ron’s face was to his own.

“What did Sirius say?” Ron asked, his voice extremely loud for talking about a secret in a dormitory filled with other boys.

“Will you hush?” Harry hissed, getting out of bed so quickly he almost tripped. “Everyone could hear-”

And was met with an empty dormitory, which was surprising because he’s seen Percy spend twenty minutes trying to wake up Nico multiple times that week.

“Mate, it’s almost noon,” Ron’s voice sounded behind him. 

Harry turned, “Really?” Ron nodded. 

“Yeah, everyone seemed to have a late-night because we all woke up at like 10 am,” Ron said. “It was creepy, the way we all woke up at the same time. Everyone except Percy, he said he’s been up for hours.”

Harry frowned, “Huh. Okay.” He sat on the edge of his bed. Ron plopped down next to him.

“So, what did Sirius say?” 

“Go get Hermione while I get dressed,” Harry said. “ I don’t want to talk about it more than once.” 

A few minutes later, Hermione entered the dormitory with Ron in tow. She sat down on the floor between Harry’s and Ron’s beds, crisscrossed applesauce. 

Harry sat down across from her, his knees up to his chest, while Ron sat on his right and Hermione’s left. He explained the gist of what Sirius said, but it was when Annabeth came downstairs that the others spoke up.

“So she was in the boys’ dormitory the entire time?” Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

“‘Mione,” Ron asked. “How did you not know she wasn’t in the girls’ dormitory?” 

“Her curtains were closed, I thought she was asleep.” Hermione flushed. “How did you not wake up from them talking?” She snapped back.

Ron frowned, “I don’t know. I’m usually a light sleeper, but I actually had a great sleep last night. Felt better than I have in months.”

“Anyways,” Harry changed the conversation back to Annabeth. “She came downstairs and Sirius got spooked so he left.”

“Did she know what was happening?” Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

“No, I don’t think so. I just told her I was thinking about the tournament.” 

“And?” Ron pressed.

“She said she could give me some advice.” 

Ron furrowed his brow, “But she’s never been in something like this! How could she give any advice?” 

Harry shrugged, “I told her that. But she said she’s ‘done something close enough to give advice.’” He quoted her statement at the end. 

Ron and Hermione looked at each other with the same:  _ wtf  _ expression before gesturing to him to continue.

“So I told her it was dragons we were facing and she said that she had a friend who hunted monsters for a living.” 

“What?” Hermione asked. “I’ve never heard of a profession like that - what type of monsters does her friend hunt?” 

Harry shrugged, “She just said that her friend said that she  _ wished _ that she hunted dragons because they were easier than what she was hunting.”

“Easier?” Ron asked, aghast. “What’s harder than dragons?”

“I don’t know-”   
  


“Okay, Harry - what advice did she give you?” Hermione interrupted. 

Harry nodded, continuing with the story. “She said: to not stay too long in one spot when I strike, I should do it fast and hard, watch out for the tail, and finally she said I should find something I’m good with and weaponize it.” He listed them off. 

“Weaponize,” Hermione thought aloud. “That’s a strange word to use.”

Harry shrugged. “I just don’t know what I can weaponize though.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out mate,” Ron helpfully said. Harry sighed.

“I hope so.”

* * *

_ Albus Dumbledore _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster’s Office _

_ November 9th _

_ 8:02 am _

* * *

Albus paced the floors of his office, trying to ignore the constant comments from the portraits that lined the curved walls.

“Why don’t you get some rest, Albus?” one suggested. “You always get so frazzled so easily.” 

Albus waved the portrait off, his hand going to rest on the tip of his chin. 

“To preserve or raze,” he muttered under his breath. “To preserve or raze.”

There was more, another prophecy that the young man, Jacob Addinall, had told him before rushing off to America. Whether to prevent said prophecy or enact it early, he did not know. It was peculiar, him not remembering an event as strange such as this. It was if there was a wall of fog cutting him off from certain memories. 

Peculiar...

A glimmer shined in the corner of his eye. He turned, seeing the Pensieve cover shining brightly to him. How had he not remembered that before? Certainly, he would have documented the event in case the prophecy came to pass. 

He walked up, tapping on the shining cover with his wand. It slid away, revealing the shelves full of memories as well as the Pensieve. 

His gaze roamed over the memories that were jarred away. Finally, a jar with a peeling label caught his eye. There was little to no liquid inside, meaning he only had one chance to revisit the memory.

He grabbed it, examining the label through his glasses. With the peeling label and missing ink, he could only assume that it said:  _ Adddinall, 1965.  _ The year after he became headmaster at Hogwarts. 

He poured what was left of the memory into the pensive, hoping he would find the answers that he was searching for. 

* * *

_ Harry _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Triwizard Tournament Stadium _

_ November 11th _

_ 12:59 pm _

* * *

“I know that you were never supposed to compete in this tournament in the first place, so if you wish I am willing-”   
  


“I don’t want to cheat, “ Harry interrupted Bagman. “It doesn’t matter if I’m competing for Ilvermorny, I’m doing it fairly.”

Bagman’s cheeks heated up from being denied. But before he could say another word, the whistle blew - signaling the start of the match. He rushed off.

“Good choice,” a voice sounded behind him. Harry turned to see Nico standing near the exit of the tent, where Bagman and Harry had just walked through moments prior. “There’s nothing worse than corruption in a place of power.”

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked. He ignored Nico’s statement. 

“Just wanted to wish you luck, Annabeth told us that she gave you some tips.” 

Harry nodded. 

“You remember them?” 

“Yeah, they really helped - actually. I found what I’m good at and I’m going to weaponize it.”

“Good,” Nico looked pleased. He looked back at the tent, where Cedric had just started the task. Cheers and boos could be heard. “It sucks that you have to do this, it should have been me or Percy or Annabeth.”   
  


“You?” Harry asked. The other boy looked worse off than him. Eyebags seemed to hang off his eyes even when Harry would see him sleep from evening to late morning. Though he could not ignore the wariness Harry felt around him. 

“Yeah, me.” Nico glared at him and Harry understood the wariness. Even that stare struck fear into his heart. He just nodded, agreeing with him. 

“I’m here because I thought you should know another piece of advice, especially with the new information given just now.”

Harry didn’t want to know how Nico knew the information that Harry was just given himself. 

“Since you don’t actually have to kill the dragon, forget about striking. Focus on speed. That’s what’s important.”   
  


Harry nodded, his Firebolt was fast. His plan could work. Nico seemed to know what he was thinking.

“What’s your plan?” he asked. Harry looked around to make sure that no one was listening in before leaning in and whispering it to the other boy. Nico’s hand clutched Harry’s robes. It seemed to hill him through the thick fabric, even worse than the cold wind did. 

Nico nodded while stepping away. “That’s a good plan. Make sure you stay moving or up high while waiting.” Harry stored that information away from later. 

A loud cheer sounded and Cedric entered the tent, holding his golden egg up in the air. 

“That’s my cue,” Harry said. Nico nodded, walking back into the tent himself. Harry followed after a moment, confused about why Nico was walking into the tent. Fleur entered the arena herself, and Krum was sitting with his back to Harry. Cedric had walked over to the medic. 

He looked around for Nico, but it seemed that he had just disappeared. 

“Krum?” He walked over to the older man. “Have you seen Nico, the Ilvermorny student?” 

Krum just scowled at him, looking at the Chinese Fireball that was biting one of his fingers. Harry sighed and grabbed his own Hungarian Horntail from where it was sitting on another bench.

Around twenty minutes later, it was Harry’s turn. He took a deep breath and walked into the arena. 

It was time to see what he could do. 


	17. xv

* * *

_ Nico _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Triwizard Tournament Stadium_

_ November 11th _

_ 1:20 pm _

* * *

Nico emerged from the side of the stands, blending in with the dark cloth that hung from the top of the stands. He walked around then climbed the steps to the top. He sat down next to Percy and Annabeth, who looked over at his entrance. 

“Hey,” Percy said. He grinned at Nico. “Did you give Harry some advice?” 

Nico nodded, “Yeah. He’s going to be using his broomstick to grab the egg.” Percy and Annabeth nodded. Nico looked around, looking for a certain silvery-blonde head of hair. 

Luna was sitting a few rows back, surrounded by Ravenclaws dressed in Hogwarts-themed robes. She, herself, was sporting a rather large hat adorned with the Hogwarts crest. He looked back at the stadium, and more specifically, to Percy and Annabeth. 

“Who’s your friend?” Percy asked, seeing where his gaze went. Nico shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t like anyone knowing that he had hung out with that girl that day in the forest. But she was nice and didn’t press him for information or how he was “feeling.” 

Even his boyfriend pushed him sometimes. Nico loved him, sure, but it was tiring sometimes. 

“It’s no one,” Nico grumbled. He turned and watched the girl from the french school fight the dragon. Percy grinned but thankfully said nothing more.

* * *

_ Harry _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Triwizard Tournament Stadium _

_ November 11th _

_ 1:39 pm _

* * *

Harry stumbled back into the tent, holding his golden egg. He still had the cheering of the students ringing in his ears. Fastest champion, Bagman had said. Hah, it turned out that Harry didn’t need his help after all.

His shoulder was bleeding and was beginning to numb in the cold air. Madam Pomfrey sat him down and began to bandage him up, fussing all the way. He didn’t listen to her instructions, seeing Ron and Hermione standing at the exit to the tent, the same one that Nico and he entered twenty minutes prior.

He set down his golden egg and grabbed his shoulder with his left hand, walking over to the others.

“Blimey, mate!” Ron exclaimed once Harry was close enough. “That was amazing!” Harry flushed and smiled.

“Thanks, Ron.” 

“But you got hurt didn’t you?” Hermione asked. “Oh, Harry. Whoever put your name in the goblet really wants you dead!” 

“Hush ‘Mione,” Ron clasped his rather large hand over Hermione’s mouth. 

“Sorry,” was the muffled reply. Ron dropped his hand and stepped away, wiping his hand on his trousers. 

“Do you think it was the Americans?” Harry whispered. His eyes flitted around the tent as he did so, making sure that Nico was hiding in the shadows. Ron frowned and shook his head.

“I forgot to tell you, but when Percy talked me into apologizing, I kinda yelled about him being a death eater,” Ron whispered back. His cheeks turned red and he rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. 

“Ronald!” Hermione admonished him. 

“What did Percy say?” Harry asked, finding that much more interesting than Hermione’s disappointing gaze.

“He showed me the tattoo, I couldn’t get a good look at it, but it definitely wasn’t a dark mark.”

“What was it?” he asked. Ron shrugged.

“It was blurry, but I think it was like a fork or something. And a bar under it.” 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. A fork?” Hermione seemed just as confused, her scowl lessening as she was becoming intrigued by what Ron was saying.

“Anyway,” Ron changed the subject. “What’s the egg for?” 

Madam Pomfrey hustled over, grabbed Harry’s good arm, and pulled him back to the bench. 

“No more chit chat!” she scolded. “You can talk to your friends later tonight.”

Harry sent one last glance back to Ron and Hermione before sighing and allowing Madam Pomfrey to bandage his shoulder. 

Later, when Madame Pomfrey was satisfied with her work, she let him leave. Bagman then announced that the next task would take place on February 24th, and they had until then to figure the clue - the egg - and use it to their advantage. 

Hermione and Ron walked with Harry back to the castle. 

“So Harry, about the egg-” 

All of a sudden, Rita Skeeter appeared in front of him.

“You did a wonderful job!” she squealed. “Could I get an interview on how you did it?”

“Uh, no.” Harry pushed past, ignoring her incessant squawks behind them as they walked further and further away. There was one final call of “I have all I need!” before she fell silent and they continued their trip back to the common room.

When they finally did enter the common room, they found a party in full swing. Percy walked up to them with gleaming eyes and a large smile. 

“Congrats, man!” he shouted over the mass of people talking. 

“Did you do this?” he asked. Percy just grinned and patted Harry on the back. “You did really well in the task. On your way of becoming a real dragon-slayer.” He wandered off before Harry could say another word. He looked over to Hermione and Ron, who had already started talking to the other Gryffindors.

“‘Arry!” George and Fred ran up to him, both holding cups that smelled of...was that firewhiskey? “Hey!” Fred, or George, yelled over the pounding noise of students dancing and talking. “Harry’s here!”

Immediately, all attention was on him. Then, people were patting him on the back, congratulating him on the win for the Gryffindors.

“We know that you’re technically competing for Ilvermorny, but you’re still a Gryffindor,” one student said. “A win for you is a win for all of us!” 

Everyone cheered at that. 

They partied for hours, someone shoving a cup of firewhiskey in his hand. Harry had no idea where they got it, but he wasn’t complaining. It burned his throat but warmed his insides. 

Slowly, when the clock was nearing midnight, everyone started to calm down. Harry migrated to the couches, where he sat with his side pressed against Ron and Hermione. In his lap was the golden egg. 

“Open the egg, Harry!” Seamus suddenly exclaimed. He was leaning against Dean Thomas, who looked just as drunk - if more drunk - than Seamus. 

Harry shrugged and compiled. He dug his fingernails under a crack in the golden surface and pulled. The egg opened easily, revealing an empty center. Instead of an object emitting from an egg, they were met with a noise.

The egg screeched, causing everyone to drop their cups of firewhiskey in favor of covering their ears. 

Another scream sounded, this one much louder than the gasps of surprise that the students gave when hearing the awful screeching, even louder than the screeching itself.

This scream was otherworldly, one of pure pain. 

The crowd parted in front of him, and Harry stepped forward to see Percy Jackson laid screaming on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is quite short but I hope you liked it anyhow. Next update is on Friday!!


	18. xvi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter because of the Percabeth and !dark Percy scene. ;) Have fun!!

* * *

_ Harry _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Common Room _

_ November 11th _

_ 11:49 pm _

* * *

Percy laid screaming, his hands pressed against his ears. His eyes were screwed shut and his whole body was thrashing. Dust rained down from the ceiling and the ground began to shake. Harry stumbled back, falling flat on his ass.

“What’s happening?” Ron yelled. 

“I think it’s an earthquake!” Hermione yelled back over the noise. 

Harry’s eyes stayed glued on the convulsing body of Percy. Annabeth rushed forward, pushing through the crowd of students. She fell on her knees next to Percy. 

“Someone shut the egg!” She yelled, her gaze moving over to Harry. Harry would do everything in the world to make sure that she never glared at him like that again. He closed the egg and the terrible screeching ceased. The earthquake quieted. 

Nico stumbled forward, a little unsure on his feet. He looked around him, her dark eyes sweeping across the room. He landed on Harry and scowled before kneeling next to Annabeth. 

Percy had stopped screaming, but he was still convulsing and his eyes were still shut. His tears were highlighted by the firelight. Nico pressed his hand against Percy’s forehead, and thankfully Percy stopped moving. His chest still rose and fell, but he was no longer struggling. The earthquake dissipated. 

“What the fuck just happened,” Seamus mumbled from his place on the armchair. Dean was pressed against him, snoring in the nook between Seamus’s neck and shoulder. 

“Someone get someone who can help Percy!” Annabeth instructed. She was still kneeling at Percy’s side and didn’t look like she was going to move anytime soon. Ginny, who was closest to the portrait hole, nodded and rushed out. Harry guessed that most of the professors would be awake anyway due to the large earthquake that just erupted. 

Harry stepped forward, the tips of his shoes pressing against Percy's trousers. He just then noticed the trickle of blood flowing from his ears and nose. Annabeth looked up, “You never open that thing around Percy again,” she nodded towards the golden egg that Harry still had wrapped up in his arms. “You understand?”

Harry nodded and her shoulders slumped. He turned around, looking around at the sea of students. “Alright!” he shouted. “Party’s over.!”

Many grumbled, but no one outright complained about Harry shutting down the party, especially due to the fact that a guest of Hogwarts was currently passed out on the ground. 

McGonagall appeared at the portrait hole. Her normally tightly knotted hair was loose, falling to her shoulders. Ginny climbed in behind her.

“Is everyone alright?” McGonagall asked. Her gaze went to Percy, who has not stirred. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks went pale. “Oh god,” she whispered. 

“You were right to come to me,” McGonagall told Ginny. With a flick of her wand, Percy floated off the ground. “Alright then, off to bed - all of you,” she instructed Ron, Hermione, him, Ginny, and the two other Americans. 

“I’m going with him,” Annabeth said. She stood, her gaze hard and defiant. Harry didn’t know if McGonagall thought that it was too bad of a condition to argue, or that it was simply too late and she was too tired. Whatever the reason, she sighed and nodded. Annabeth sighed in relief. 

“I’m not going,“ Nico told Annabeth. “He wouldn’t want me there.” Annabeth looked at the younger boy with sad eyes before nodding, turning and following McGonagall out of the common room.

“Why wouldn’t he want you there?” Harry asked. Nico looked over, his eyes flickering to the golden egg. “None of your business,” he replied sharply, stalking up the stairs and into the dormitory. 

“He’s cheery,” Ron snorted. 

“What do you think caused this?” Harry asked. They shrugged. 

“Whatever it was,” Ginny said. “I hope he’s alright. He seems like a nice guy.”

Harry nodded. “Me too.”

* * *

_ Annabeth _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hospital Wing _

_ November 12th _

_ 12:04 am _

* * *

Annabeth sat in an uncomfortable chair on Percy’s bedside. Madame Pomfrey had pulled it out when she refused to leave, grumbling all the way. 

Madame Pomfrey dripped a type of potion in Percy’s mouth, causing him to groan, his forehead becoming beaded with sweat. Annabeth frowned, grasping Percy’s hand and holding it between her own. When Madame Pomfrey finally retired and the light in her office went out  Annabeth grabbed the flask of nectar that Nico had slipped her when they were both kneeling next to Percy. 

She looked around, using the moonlight to check that the wing was empty. She then opened Percy’s mouth and poured some in, smiling in relief when she saw Percy’s face gain some color. 

Slowly, she fell asleep. Percy’s hand was still clasped in her own with her head resting on the edge of the mattress. 

It was only when Annabeth felt Percy’s arm shaking from under her that she woke. She blinked awake, squinting her eyes due to the sunlight shining through the windows.

Annabeth watched as the blurry shadow in front of her turned into her boyfriend. He was smiling softly, looking much better than he did the previous night.

“Hey,” he whispered. The sunlight had created a type of halo effect with his hair. Annabeth smiled. Last night, she had felt like something went in and squeezed her heart, seeing Percy collapse on the floor. That scream, she hasn’t heard anything like that since Tartuaras, and she never wanted to hear anything like it ever again. But he was here, and he was fine. 

“Hi,” she whispered back. Something caught her eye and she felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. Happy tears. “You still drool when you sleep.” 

* * *

_ Nico _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Common Room _

_ November 12th _

_ 11:57 pm _

* * *

Nico flopped onto his bed, making sure to close the curtains around him. He usually didn’t care, but tonight, he just wanted to be alone. 

His head was full of questions and theories about the egg and what it did to Percy, but it only made Nico’s eyelids heavier and limbs harder to move.

He passed out as soon as he closed the curtains, his body flopping down and hitting the bed.

_ You do not belong here, young one.  _ A voice whispered from the darkness.  _ But you will soon. You will be brothers with those you find beneath you.  _ The voice faded, and Hermione Granger appeared.

It seemed that Nico was watching from the shadows. Hermione looked over as if she could sense him, but then shook her head and continued walking up the steps. 

Suddenly, he was in Dumbledore’s office. Dumbledore and Hermione were talking, seemingly about something important. Dumbledore then dismissed Hermione and she left, closing the door shut behind her. 

Nico didn’t know if it was another day or time, but Dumbledore then walked over to a glimmering cabinet that stood across the room from him. He opened it up, revealing a type of bowl filled with water and shelves of various bottles all containing a clear liquid. Dumbledore grabbed one and read the label before pouring the liquid into the lapping water. 

The old man leaned down, placing his face in the water. Nico was pulled forward to the bowl. He was only able to see the light shining up from the bowl before he was sucked in. 

Nico appeared in an underground room of some sort. The bricks were black and shiny, the light cool and bright. It seemed it was the exact opposite of Hogwarts. Wizards and witches scuttled about him, none paying attention to the teenager in robes. 

He caught sight of Dumbledore and ran to him. He was there for a reason, he just needed to find out what it was. Dumbledore looked around with tired eyes, not seeing Nico. Suddenly, a shout came from behind them. They turned, seeing what looked like a younger Dumbledore and another man racing through the hall. 

Young Dumbledore was chasing the other man, not caring about the wizards he was shoving out of the way. 

“Jacob!” Young Dumbledore called as he ran. Nico looked over to see that Dumbledore’s eyes were wide. It was obvious to see that he had no recollection of the event. Nico furrowed his brow and looked back over.

Young Dumbledore had finally caught up with Jacob and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him in between two fireplaces. 

Dumbledore and Nico moved closer. 

“Albus, let me go!” Jacob struggled, trying to loosen Young Dumbledore’s grip.

“Jacob,” said Dumbledore hissed. “You are sick and need to go to St. Mungo’s.”   
  


“I am not sick!” Jacob protested. “I need to go, go, go, go-” He kept repeating the word “go” until Young Dumbeldore shook him.

“What did you see?” he pressed. After a moment, his eyes mirrored Normal Dumbledore’s. “What  _ are _ you?” 

Jacob clenched his jaw. “Stop using mind magic on me! I hate it when you do that!” 

Mind magic. Nico thought to himself before realizing. Young Dumbledore was reading this guy’s mind.

“What are you?” Young Dumbledore repeated. Jacob collapsed against the wall. 

  
“I don’t know,” he cried. “I don’t know.” 

Nico felt guilty for the man before him. He’s been there, wondering what was wrong with him. But all he could do is observe.

Young Dumbledore sighed and released his grip on Jacob’s clothes, knowing that he wouldn’t run anymore. “What did you see in there?” 

“It was so cold,” Jacob sobbed. Young Dumbledore sighed and leaned down to Jacob’s level.

“Jacob, what happened?” his voice went soft. Jacob looked up, his eyes red and leaking tears.

“To preserve or raze. Child reaches 16 against all odds,” Jacob muttered. Nico felt his breath catch in his throat. He heard the Great Prophecy. Jacob was a demigod. 

But Nico thought that the worlds were separate. So how did Jacob become a wizard? 

“Is that a prophecy?” Young Dumbledore asked. “Are you a part of the prophecy?” Jacob furiously shook his head, his brown hair flopping from side to side.

“No, no, no.” he cried. He muttered something under his breath. Nico wasn’t able to make it out and, apparently, neither Young nor Normal Dumbledore was able to either. 

“Did you hear anything else?” Jacob nodded. “Okay, what?” 

Jacob looked up, his eyes boring into Nico’s. He spoke as if in a trance. Neither Dumbledores seemed to notice what was happening, simply staring at Jacob. “When the wheels are unspun, three who have already won shall travel-” 

Nico felt himself be pulled back, away from both Dumbledores, away from Jacob. He fought, trying to get back to the prophecy, to see what he was saying. Jacob’s lips were moving, but no sound was emerging. As Nico was pulled away, the scene grew tinier and tinier before it disappeared completely. 

Nico woke up. 

* * *

_ Percy _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Common Room _

_ November 12th _

_ 2:21 pm _

* * *

Percy was chilling on one of the sofas by the fireplace. He had been discharged from the hospital with promises not to do anything strenuous. He was twirling one of the magical toys between his fingers, not noticing the stern witch walking up to where he was laying with his feet over the side of the couch until she spoke.

“Mr. Jackson,” she said. Percy looked up. “Hm?”

“Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you and the other students,” she informed. “Where is Ms. Chase and Mr. di Angelo?” 

Percy shrugged, moving so he was now sitting on the sofa instead of laying across it. “I don’t know.” 

She sighed, “You will have to come alone then.” She turned and started walking out of the common room, “Come along now.”

Percy stood up, easily catching up with her. 

“So how’d you get in the common room?” he asked. “I thought it was just for the students.”   
  
“I’m the head of the Gryffindor House.” 

“Ah.”

They came upon Dumbledore’s office much quicker than Percy remembered from last time. When they reached the door to the office, and the witch used the griffin knocker, he snorted.

“Griffin door,” he snickered. The witch just stared at him. 

“Come in,” came from the other side of the door. The witch opened it and hustled Percy into it.

“Mr. Jackson is here to see you, I was not able to find Ms. Chase nor Mr. di Angelo.” 

“That is quite alright,” said Dumbledore. “You are dismissed, Minerva.” Minerva nodded and exited the room, closing t he door behind her.

“So, what do you need?” Percy asked. He shoved his hands in the pockets of the robes he was forced to wear. They sloshed around his ankles, making Percy feel like he was wearing a dress.

“Mr. Jackson,” Dumbeldore started, placing his palms against his desk. “Please sit.” 

Percy frowned but did what he requested. The chair was uncomfortable and something dug into his back, but he’s been in worse positions before - so he said nothing.

“I heard about your strange fluke of health,” he said. “I hope that it's been resolved.”

Percy nodded, “Yup. Everything’s good now.” 

“Do you know what caused it?” Percy shook his head. He did know, it was Harry’s egg that caused it. But whatever affected him, it didn’t affect anyone else. That meant that it had something to do with Poseidon. Which meant it was off-limits for anyone else to know about. 

“Mr. Potter was entered into the tournament,” Dumbeldore suddenly said, changing the subject. Percy furrowed his eyebrows but nodded. 

“Yeah…” 

“How did that happen?” 

That was something that he could answer. “Okay, so, Annabeth got lost and we spent the entire day looking for her. When we found her, we had forgotten about entering our names. I’m thinking someone knew that and used it to their advantage.”

Dumbledore nodded while he spoke as if he was agreeing with everything that Percy was saying. But the frown that his mouth was contorted into showed that he was much angrier than he appeared to be. Percy’s seen the same expression on tons of his teachers before he was expelled.

“Do you expect me to believe that?” Dumbledore asked. His eyes attempted to study Percy’s.

“Yes.” 

“Show me your arm,” Dumbledore instructed. Percy stared at him, confused.

“Why?” 

“I don’t think that you nor Ms. Chase is telling me the truth about why you did not enter your names or why you are here in the first place. If you do intend no harm for Mr. Potter, you will show me your arm.”

“What is with everyone wanting to see my tattoo,” Percy grumbled. He pulled up the sleeve bunching around his left shoulder. His SPQR tattoo was on full display, the firelight in the office making the branding shine.

“Hm,” Dumbledore observed. He pushed his glasses so they were no longer resting on the end of his nose, now on the crook. “What does S-P-Q-R mean?”   
  


“It has something to do with the American military. That’s all I know.” Percy pulled his sleeve down once more. 

“Why would you have a tattoo about muggle military?” Dumbledore asked. Percy was getting sick of all these questions.

“Holy shit, how many times do I have to explain this?” Percy said. “I got into some bad stuff when I was younger. I made a mistake.”   
  


“Hm.” Was all Dumbledore said. That made Percy angrier, not liking the way that the old man kept trying to see past Percy’s defenses. Something pricked at the edges of his mind, and without prompting, he knew immediately what the man was doing.

“Stop trying to fucking read my mind!” Percy yelled. He stood up, his chair falling onto the floor from the force. He stood, hands flat on the wooden desk.

Something tugged on his gut and he felt the grounds that the castle was standing on start to vibrate. He shoved his hand in his pocket, rubbing his thumb along his polaroid and the band-aid that Estelle had plastered on his hand the day before he left. 

His breath slowed and he was able to halt the earthquake that was building. Dumbledore didn’t seem to feel the minor earthquake, them being too many levels up. He just stared at Percy. He didn’t say anything about him trying to read Percy’s mind.

“How are you planning on protecting Mr. Potter?” he simply asked - as if the last few minutes had never happened.    
  


“We are forming a plan,” Percy grumbled. 

“A plan?” Dumbledore questioned.

“Yes, a plan.” Percy was still standing, but now he leaned forward, so he was eye-to-eye with the sitting wizard. “You didn’t call us here, you didn’t ask for us to come. We came for our own reasons and those reasons come first.” Percy’s eyes studied Dumbledore’s. He didn’t need magic to know what he was thinking. 

Dumbledore was curious, definitely frightened, but more intrigued by Percy’s attitude and actions. That only made Percy madder, something tugged at his gut. He  _ wanted _ the man to be frightened, to know that he, Annabeth, and Nico weren’t to be messed with.

“We are protecting Harry because of a lead to the problem we are searching for, no other reason. He’s old enough to watch out for himself.” 

Percy liked the kid, he did. But it was tiring, having to make sure no one was trying to harm him - as well as involving themselves with the tournament. 

“Just remember,” Percy’s voice became a whisper, leaning closer to Dumbeldore. “We don’t work for you, you can’t command us as you do with the wizards at this school. We can and will go around you to finish this mission if needed.” 

And with that, Percy turned and walked out the door. He only hoped the slamming of the door could be seen as the reason that the room briefly shook. 

* * *

_ Albus Dumbledore _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster’s Office _

_ November 11th _

_ 2:42 pm _

* * *

As soon as Mr. Jackson had left, Albus sketched his tattoo on a spare piece of parchment. He folded up the final sketch, placing it with the other things that Miss. Granger had given him. The prophecy that Jacob had told him all those years ago sat neatly on top, for him to be reminded of everything every time he looked over. 

_ When the wheels are unspun… _

No matter, Albus shook himself from his thoughts. He was not informed enough t

o analyze the prophecy and why Jacob would go to America for it. All he could do is try to figure out the Americans. 

If Mr. Jackson had not been from America, Albus would have been led to believe that he was Tom Riddle’s grandson, perhaps. He and Tom both have that aura of power, of charm. Albus felt himself be both drawn and repulsed by the air of power surrounding the American boy. And when Mr. Jackson had threatened him, he could have blinked and seen Tom in front of him, and he would have not been surprised. 

That was probably something worth looking into, Albus thought. He grabbed another piece of parchment and re-dipped his quill in the ink bottle. 

_ Severus,  _ he wrote.  _ I would like to discuss something with you regarding your second assignment... _

* * *

_ Percy _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Outside the Headmaster’s Office _

_ November 11th _

_ 2:42 pm _

* * *

Percy buried his face in hands, sliding down so he was sitting on the floor, his back against the door. 

That anger, that he just experienced. It was as if the glass ball’s cracks had been smoothed over but started to break again, trying to bleed him out from the inside.

That could never happen again, he thought to himself. That fear in Annabeth’s eyes, he never wanted it on her or anyone else. 

Percy grabbed his polaroid picture from his robe’s pocket. It was starting to wrinkle, but he couldn’t care. It was of Annabeth and Estelle. 

He had just entered the living room from the bathroom. Annabeth had been sitting on the couch with Estelle in her lap, tickling her. They had been laughing and Percy wanted to stay in that moment forever, so he grabbed a polaroid that was sitting on his mom’s desk and snapped a picture. 

The flash and the sound of a picture being taken didn’t snap Annabeth out of her tickling, continue to play with his little sister for another minute before realizing that he was standing there. Even though Estelle didn’t really look like either of them, Percy had thought of having kids with Annabeth once more. 

“What are you looking at, Seaweed Brain?” Annabeth had asked. Percy had just laughed and walked over, plopping himself next to his girlfriend, leaning over to ruffle Stella’s hair. 

Percy didn’t realize he was crying until a tear hit the picture. He wiped it away quickly, caressing Estelle’s face before shoving it back in his pocket. He didn’t need Dumbledore hearing him cry right outside his office door. 

He stood up and jogged down the steps, pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth to prevent further tears from escaping. It was a little trick he learned back in 5th grade. 

Thankfully, when he reached the common room, all his tears had dried up. Only the redness in his eyes could hint to anyone that he had been crying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I /know/ that I said that I wasn't adding any OCs, but I did add Jacob Addinall. This is only because of something that will be revealed later. I hope y'all can forgive me. If you want to see what Jacob looks like, I did post a sketch I made really quickly on my Tumblr (minimalist-dreamer). 
> 
> I did cram a lot of stuff in this chapter, so if you have any questions, do hesitate to ask. I will answer them if they don't contain spoilers, and if they do - I will try to explain it the best I can.


	19. xvii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico tells the other about his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I posted this really late, but for me its technically still Wednesday so I hope you'll let it slide. Anyway: enjoy!

* * *

_ Nico  _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Common Room _

_ November 12th _

_ 3:03 pm _

* * *

Nico stumbled down the steps into the common room. He hit around three people at this point, not caring enough to apologize. He had to get to Annabeth or Percy, to tell them what he’s seen. 

Nico had woken up sweaty and confused, not remembering anything. But as the moments wore on, bits and pieces floated back - until he knew what he had seen, even if he didn’t remember most of it. What he knew was the most important, was finding out who Jacob was. To figure out if he ever made it to Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter.

His eyelids were still heavy, weighing down on him. His limbs were not under his control, as he was stumbling into everything in his way. 

“Hey, Nico,” two hands went to Nico’s shoulders - trying to stabilize him. Nico blinked, Percy coming into focus. “Are you alright?” 

“Where’s Annabeth?” Nico slapped Percy’s hands off of him, the world around him gaining color and focus. Percy shrugged. 

“I don’t know, I just came back from a talk with Dumbledore.” 

Nico narrowed his eyes at him, noticing the way that Percy’s hair was more tousled than usual and the redness that lined his eyes. “What about?” he asked.

“Nothing important,” Percy said. He looked around the common room ignoring Nico’s eyes. “Why are you looking for Annabeth?” 

“I had a dream,” he explained quietly. Percy nodded, understanding. They exited the common room and started towards the library, where they thought Annabeth could be.

* * *

_ Annabeth  _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Library _

_ November 12th _

_ 3:34 pm _

* * *

“Oh thank god.” Annabeth looked up to see Percy and Nico walking through the bookshelves to where she had holed herself up. Percy plopped himself down in the rickety chair across from her and Nico sat quietly in the seat next to him. 

“What’s up?” Annabeth asked, closing the book she was reading. She had folded the corner of the page she was on as to not lose her place. 

“We’ve been looking for the library for thirty minutes,” Nico explained. He twisted his silver skull ring, eyes scouring over the books between them. “What are you researching?” 

Annabeth sighed, she ran her fingers through her curly mess of hair haphazardly. “I’m trying to see if there’s a way we can use our magic - like the Mist or something - that allows us to help out Harry in the third task.” 

Percy raised his head from where it was resting in his hands. He groaned, “Ugh. I have a headache.” 

Annabeth immediately got worried. She didn’t want Percy leaving the hospital wing for at least another day, but he had claimed he was fine and she had to believe him. “Do you need to go back to the hospital?” 

Percy waved her off, “Nah. It’s just a normal headache. Nico,” he used the same hand that he waved her off with to slap Nico’s shoulder, “tell her why we’re here.”

Nico nodded, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. “I had a dream, about the prophecy.” 

Annabeth could have felt her ears perk in interest. Hecate had told them they would receive a prophecy, but they didn’t know where or when. “Did you hear it?” 

Nico shook his head, “I woke up before I did. But I did get a name, or first name at least.” 

“A first name? How can that help us?” Percy asked, lifting his head once more. 

“Because Dumbledore was there,” Nico took a pause, looking around to see if anyone was listening through the shelves. Annabeth knew that no one was. She had chosen that spot because it was so isolated from the others. Nico looked back at them, leaning forward to whisper. His voice was so quiet she had to strain to hear it. “And because Jacob was an American demigod.” 

* * *

_ Percy _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Library _

_ November 12th _

_ 3:43 pm _

* * *

Percy looked over at Nico, his eyes wide. 

“Wow, that was a major bomb we dropped on us Nico, care to explain?” His headache still thrummed under his skin, but he was much too fixated on Nico to pay attention to it. 

Annabeth nodded, agreeing with him. Nico sighed but complied. 

Nico slowly and quietly explained what he had seen. Jacob had wandered somewhere that he wasn’t supposed to, and when he came out- he was muttering prophecies.  _ Demigod _ prophecies. 

“How did you know that it was related to us?” Annabeth asked, her head tilted. 

“Because he said, and I quote: To preserve or raze. Child reaches 16 against all odds.” 

Percy felt a chill race through his veins. He hasn’t heard those words in a long time, hoping to put it past him. But it was back, mocking him. Another demigod had gone crazy with those words. Annabeth reached over and squeezed his hand as Nico continued. 

“He then looked at me, I mean straight at me and started reciting something else.”

“What was he reciting?” 

“I only heard the first bit before I woke up, I think he said: when the wheels are- and then I lost it.” Nico looked between Percy and Annabeth. “What do you think it means-”

A book dropped to Percy’s left. They all swiveled their heads, looking for whoever had dropped it. And more importantly, trying to see whoever could have overheard them. Out came Hermione, flushed in the face and holding a rather large book in her hands.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she stammered out. “I was just looking for Annabeth.” 

Annabeth sat up tall, her hand slipping from Percy’s “Yeah,” she told the younger girl. “What do you need?” 

Percy rubbed his still throbbing temple. He looked over at Nico and they both nodded. Percy looked back at Annabeth.

  
“Hey, Wise Girl. Nico and I are gonna head back to the common room.” 

Annabeth looked at him with a furrowed brow before nodding and kissing him on the cheek. Percy and Nico turned, walking back through the maze of bookshelves as Annabeth started talking to Hermione. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's really short, but another chapter is being posted Friday. :)


	20. xviii

* * *

_Hermione_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Library_

_November 12th_

_3:45 pm_

* * *

Hermione peered through the shelves, looking at the small table hat the Americans sat around. They whispered, their voices so quiet she had to strain to hear it, so she watched their expressions instead. Interest, confusion, fear. Nothing that could tell her anything that mattered. 

She leaned forward, her elbows moving the books aside as she attempted to get a better look, to perhaps see Percy and Nico’s expressions or voices as well. Instead, a large and heavy book decided to be fickle and fell. Dust rose up into her face, and Hermione fought the urge to sneeze, lest not give up her location. However, because of how annoying that book was, its thud alerted the Americans of her presence. 

She walked around the corner of the shelves, hoping that her hair covered the tips of her ars that were burning red. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she stammered, coming up with a lie on the spot. “I was just looking for Annabeth.” 

Nico stared at her with narrowed eyes, biting his lip. She stared right back.

“What?” Hermione snapped. “It’s a library, I can be wherever I please.” Nico didn’t respond and instead continued to look at her with those creepy dark eyes. Percy grabbed his forearm, finally making Nico’s gaze tear away from Hermione and go instead to his cousin. 

“Let’s leave them be,” Percy suggested, his tone saying how it was not, in fact, a suggestion, but an order. And strangely enough, Nico didn’t complain or argue. He simply grumbled (much like Harry did - Hermione mused) and stalked away, kicking aside that annoying book in the process. Hermione didn’t care enough to feel bad for it. 

Percy leaned over the table and kissed Annabeth on the cheek before turning and following the younger boy. He flashed Hermione a pained grin as he left. And then they were alone. 

Hermione couldn’t help but feel intimidated by Annabeth. The older girl’s eyes studied Hermione like she was a strategy she was trying to figure out. Whatever wisp of a notion that Annabeth was anything like those girls in her muggle school disappeared.

“So,” Annabeth started, sitting back down in the chair opposite her. She gestured for Hermione to sit in the seat that Percy just left. “What’s up?” 

Hermione scrambled for an answer. What was an acceptable reason to search out Annabeth? 

“I just had some questions about the first task,” she told Annabeth, tucking her hands in her pockets and rocking forward on her toes. Hopefully, to make her look like a simple schoolgirl. If Annabeth could see through her fib, she didn’t show it - continuing to stare upon Hermione with the same curious gaze. 

“What about the first task?” 

“Well, how did you know all the stuff you told Harry?” This was an actual question of Hermione, so it was a win-win for her. 

“My friend hunts monsters for a living, in America,” Annabeth simply said, leaning back in her chair. Hermione sat at the seat that Annabeth had gestured at minutes previous. She traced the name _Emrys_ that was scratched into the wood.

“I’ve never heard of such a profession.” 

Annabeth leaned forward, her feet hitting the stone floor with a _thump._ “You never heard of us either, and you probably still don’t know that much about us.” Hermione just blinked at her, unsure of what to say, Annabeth was right. “That’s why you were spying on us before, right?” 

At Hermione’s flabbergasted expression, Annabeth's lips spread into a smile, her eyes filled with pride. She stood, her robes swishing around her ankles, and patted Hermione on the shoulder as she passed her. Annabeth grabbed the books that she was reading, the texts towering over her. Even carrying them though, she looked more regal than Hermione could ever dream of being. “Don’t worry about us, just keep protecting Harry - and we’ll do what we came here to do.” 

And then Hermione was alone, surrounded by dusty books and shelves.

* * *

_Severus Snape_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Potion’s Classroom_

_November 12th_

_2:49 pm_

* * *

Severus watched the 2nd year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, his lip curled in disgust as he watched the little monsters attempt to make a simple potion. He stepped forward, preparing to go around and critique everyone’s potions when a paper airplane flew in his classroom. 

He turned just in time, catching it before it nosedived into a bubbling cauldron that emitted green smoke. Severus opened the airplane, looking over the words written. 

It was from Dumbledore, about his “second assignment.” It was not difficult to understand what that was, but Dumbledore’s never sent him a note of this kind before, preferring to wait until the school day was done to come to talk to Severus if the matter was that important. Which meant that it was extremely important. 

Servers crumbled the note in his fist, tossing it into the fire. He looked back over the classroom, where the 2nd years had paused to watch him. 

“Class is dismissed early for today,” he announced. Before the cheers could start, he continued. “Because I was unable to grade your potions, no one gets any points.” Any excitement dissipated at that statement, but Severus couldn’t care less. He waved his hand, making all the cauldrons disappear. The students grabbed their things and rushed out, not wanting to spend another moment with the cold-hearted professor. 

As soon as the door slammed behind the last student, Severus gathered up his notes and tucked them in his desk. He exited the classroom, making his way up to the headmaster’s office.

As soon as Severus knocked on the door to the headmaster’s office, it opened. There Dumbledore was, sitting at his desk and flipping through various pages. Not even caring enough to look up to greet him. 

“You called for me?” Severus said as he stepped into the room, the door swinging shut behind him. Dumbledore looked up at him, his eyes glimmering behind his glasses. 

“Ah, Severus,” Dumbledore gestured for him to sit, setting down the parchment paper that he was just reading. “I have a special assignment for you.” 

“..Assignment?” Severus couldn’t help but ask. “You have been silent all year, why now?”

Dumbledore rested his elbows on the desk, leaning forward slightly. “I just had the most interesting conversation with Mr. Jackson.”

“The American?”

“Yes,” Dumbledore nodded. “And what I need you to find out is if Tom could have possibly..reproduced.” 

Severus blinked, not quite believing that he was hearing. “You think that Jackson could be a descendant of You-Know-Who?” Dumbledore nodded once more. Severus sighed, looking at his left arm - where his Dark Mark laid under his dark robe. 

“Fine.” Severus stood, his chair scraping against the stone floor. “I will get all the information I can.” He turned and was about to walk towards the door before Dumbledore spoke once more.

“Severus, if what we believe to be true comes to pass, if Tom really returns - he cannot learn of our suspicions, whether or not they lead anywhere.” 

Severus blinked, unsure of why the Dark Lord would be interested in an American teenager if they were not related, but nodded nonetheless. 

* * *

_Harry_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Hall_

_November 13th_

_7:59 am_

* * *

Annabeth groaned as she plopped herself opposite of Harry.

“Is there any caffeine here? Like really, how does anyone survive off of this pumpkin juice stuff?” she asked, looking into Ron’s goblet with a wrinkled nose. Ron snatched his drink away from her.

“I quite like pumpkin juice, thank you very much!” 

“I’m pretty sure that the house-elves could get you something really caffeinated if you really want it,” Harry suggested. Annabeth nodded.

“Yes, please.”

Hermione then let out a large gasp, looking at the 8 am post that was just dropped in front of her. All around the Great Hall, owls were dropping their letters and packages before the students - some being unlucky enough to decide to eat something that can stain. 

“What is it, Hermione?” Ron asked, setting down his goblet. Nico and Percy also leaned over, pausing their discussion.

“That Rita Skeeter! She wrote a whole page on Harry and hardly anything on the other contestants!” 

Harry couldn't believe his ears.He leaned over and snatched the paper away from Hermione, having to see it for himself. Everyone leaned forward, waiting to see what it said. He flipped through the pages, all filled with lies. 

“This is all bullshit! I did not almost fall off my broomstick!”

“In America, that’s called slander.” Annabeth piped up. “Can’t you sue?” 

Harry, Hermione, and Ron just stared at her. Annabeth groaned, “This system is shit.” 

Harry turned his attention back to the paper, a large photo catching his eye. It was of Nico and Harry, standing really close together. It was when they were outside the tent, and Harry was telling Nico his plan. From the way the picture was taken, it kinda looked like they were about to kiss. 

Harry gasped and Ron snatched the paper away from him, seeing what he was so surprised about.  
  


“Merlin’s beard!” Ron said, pushing the paper over to the Americans. “Skeeter’s starting a rumor about Nico and Harry!” 

Harry felt his cheeks go red, looking up to see what Nico thought. Nico was just staring at the paper, his expression betraying nothing. Percy began to slowly read out the caption underneath the photo. 

“Nico di Angelo, an American student from Ilvermony, and Harry Potter, the Ilvermony’s Champion, seem to have more to their relationship than meets the eye. Could their budding romance be the reason that Potter entered the tournament?” 

Nico stood up suddenly, his jaw clenched. Without a word to anyone, he stalked out of the Great Hall, ignoring the stares and whispers that followed him.

Harry followed him out, not wanting him to be alone. He knows how terrible people can be, but Nico didn’t.

“Hey, Nico - wait!” Harry called up, running, and catching up with the other boy easily. When Nico didn’t respond, Harry grabbed his arm. Nico immediately pulled his arm from Harry’s grasp, turning around with a scowl.

“What do you want, Potter?” 

“Hey, don’t worry about the article, It's not a big deal. I doubt anyone really thinks it was true.” 

If possible, Nico’s scowl grew deeper. His dark and creepy eyes bore into Harry’s.

“Yeah,” he said, his voice cold. “You wouldn’t want people to think that you’re gay, right?” Harry stepped back, shocked by the accusation. The torches on the walls flickered, the corridor being darker than it was moments ago. 

“That isn’t true!” he protested, but Nico’s expression didn’t change. 

“Sure, better get back to your friends before people think that we’re dating or something,” he turned, continuing to stalk away. 

“Don’t worry about that,” Percy’s voice sounded from behind him. Harry turned, seeing the older boy look at him with a worried expression. 

“I just-”

“I know,” Percy gave a pained smile. “Nico’s been through a lot, he just gets defensive sometimes. I’ll take care of him, don’t worry.” 

Harry looked back at Nico before nodding. He walked back into the Great Hall, his head low. Whispers crowded his ears and some asshole jeered: “Did your boyfriend break up with you?” 

He sat at the table, picked up his fork, and stabbed his eggs.

* * *

_Percy_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Common Room_

_November 13th_

_8:10 am_

* * *

“Nico!” Percy called, walking into the common room. He just saw Nico enter the common room, but it was empty. The fire crackled merrily in the hearth.

Percy walked up into the boy’s dormitory, opening the door and peeking inside. 

“Nico?” 

“What.” 

Percy closed the door behind him, looking and seeing Nico sitting on his bed, clutching the sheets. “How are you feeling?” 

Nico glared at him, “Guess.” 

Percy sighed and sat next to him, “Yeah, I get that.”

“But you don’t get it,” Nico snapped. “This is the second time I've been outed, Percy. The second time.”

Percy didn’t say anything, he didn’t have anything to say. He has thankfully never been outed, as everyone has been extremely supportive of him being bisexual. Nico continued after a minute.

“And things were just getting better for me, I was happy, and after Jason, I was getting better. I had-” Nico cut himself suddenly, his eyebrows furrowing. After a moment, his eyes widened.

“Percy,” he gasped. Percy immediately turned, seeing the way that Nico’s hand shook from where they were resting on the mattress. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t remember,” Nico whispered, the cracks that laid in his eyes breaking open. “I can't remember Will.” 

It took a second to connect the name to the person. Will, he was a medic at camp - right? The name of the camp was…

Camp Half-Blood.

“What is happening to us?” Nico asked, probably seeing the way that Percy’s eyes widened as well. “Why are we forgetting everything?” 

“I don’t know, “Percy confused, his hands beginning to pull at his hair. “I almost forgot _everything_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH, I AM SO SORRY. 
> 
> I fell into the worst depressive episode of MY LIFE and school started up. I'm still in the depressive episode, but it is 2 am for me and I got a surge of energy and motivation. I'm honestly just getting to the Yule Ball because I am so excited about that!
> 
> I need help with outfits though, but I SUCK at fashion. I probably will look at Pinterest, but if there is anything you hope to see with the characters, let me know! 
> 
> ALSO:
> 
> For the Patil twins, I have no idea if what JKR did for the Yule Ball was offensive to South Asians or not, because I am not a POC, so if anyone who is a POC or a South Asian wants to help me - I would really appreciate it. Because I really want to get this right. This means that if I am EVER offensive to anyone, let me know immediately and I will correct that!
> 
> I'm white, meaning that I have no idea what is racist besides what POC tells me. And for dyslexia and ADHD, my little sister has dyslexia - and I know a lot of the struggles she goes through to read, so I am trying to show that they are not neurotypical in little ways. And for ADHD, I have a lot of friends who have ADHD, and we've talked about their experiences, so I'm trying to write those into the story too. But if anyone with ADHD wants to help me, let me know!
> 
> (honestly, I think I may have ADHD, or REALLY REALLY bad anxiety - like so bad I can never sit still anxiety, but I have to wait a couple of years to get tested. ugh.)
> 
> ANYWAYS, I'm trying to write more. I hope you all forgive me.


	21. xix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yule Ball is coming up, and Harry is having trouble finding a date.

* * *

_Harry_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Transfiguration Classroom_

_December 11th_

_1:58 pm_

* * *

A month passed without anything major going on. Thankfully, he doesn’t know if he could handle another huge problem on top of anything else. 

Harry packed up his bag, as there were only a few more minutes left of class. Professor McGonagall continued with her lesson, ignoring the onslaught of students (excluding Hermione - of course) that had begun to pack up their things. 

Ron tossed him one of Fred and George’s dummy wands, holding his own out with a challenge in his eyes. Harry accepted said challenge, engaging in a swordfight with the other boy. 

They didn’t notice McGonagall until she was standing right in front of their shared desk, her nail tapping against the wood. Harry immediately dropped the dummy wand, Ron quickly following. 

“As I was saying,” McGonagall scolded, “I was just telling the class about the Yule Ball that is taking place on Christmas Day.” 

If attention was spilt, it wasn’t now. A ball? In Hogwarts? 

“The ball will be open to fourth years and above, but a third-year can come if they are your date,” McGonagall continued, ignoring the whispers that were slowly growing larger. “And because all the schools will be attending,” she turned, looking at everyone with her sharp gaze. All whispers ceased. “This means that you will be representing Hogwarts and _will_ be on your best behavior.” 

McGonagall stared at all of them for another moment, to make sure they got the message. “You are dismissed.”

Everyone grabbed their bags, leaving with excited grins and whispers. 

“Mr. Potter,” McGonagall called out, standing behind her desk. “A moment, please.”

Harry waved Hermione and Ron ahead. They nodded, turning and walking out of the classroom - her own grins bright and excited. 

“Mr. Potter,” McGonagall drew his attention away from his friends. “Even though you are technically an Ilvermorny champion, you are still a Hogwarts champion.” 

Harry blinked, unsure of where she was going.

“And all champions are required dates.”

“But - Professor-” Harry protested. When he thought of the Yule Ball, he only thought of hanging out with Hermione and Ron, not having to actually ask someone to go with him. 

“This is not an argument, Mr. Potter,” McGonagall shut him down quickly. “You will have a date, and that is final. You are dismissed.” 

Harry deflated. He turned and grabbed his bag from where it was resting against the desk and left the classroom. 

Where in the world was he going to find a date? Half of the school had pins clicked to their robes almost declaring how they would never talk to him, much less go on a date with him. 

Perhaps Cho will go with him, he thought - his pace hurrying up a bit. 

* * *

_Percy_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Hall_

_December 11th_

_5:04 pm_

* * *

“A _ball_?” Percy asked, leaning forward on his elbows. Harry and Hermione sat across from him. Harry nodded.

“Yup, and we’ve got to bring dates,” he said with a grimace. Hermione groaned.

“Oh, it’s not that bad of a suggestion, Harry,” she said - sticking her nose a bit up into the air. “Most girls would probably love to go with a champion, just to be in the spotlight.” 

Annabeth frowned and ceased chewing on her broccoli. ``Hey,`` she interrupted - pointing her fork at Hermione. ``I don’t think Harry’s in the position to deny anyone - no matter the reason.”

Harry sighed, ``Yeah, I guess.” He turned around to look around the Great Hall. “There is someone I want to go with, though.” 

“And who is that,” Percy asked. He stood up a bit, trying to see where Harry’s gaze was. It was difficult with the throng of students that filled up the tables, but his gaze was clearly on the Ravenclaw table.

“Ah, Ravenclaw person, huh?” Percy grinned. “Don’t worry, I have the same type,” he pointed his fork at Harry much like the way that Annabeth did to Hermione. “But be careful, they’re so smart they know how to kill you in one hit.” 

Annabeth just rolled her eyes as Percy flopped back down. In the momentum, he fell off the bench a little bit and hit someone who was behind him. 

“Oh, I”m sorry-” he said, twisting his torso around to see who had hit him. It was a gaggle of girls - made up of yellow and blue robes. The girl who he had bumped into was blonde, her hair tied into a braid.

“It’s alright,” she smiled. “Uh, I was coming over to ask you something anyway.”

Percy blinked, unsure why they were coming to ask him something when Harry was sitting just across from him. “Sure, what is it?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to..” she paused and took a deep breath, “go to the Yule Ball with me?” 

Percy gave a rueful smile, “I’m sorry - but I already have a date.” 

The girl’s cheeks went bright red, her eyes even tinged with pink. “Oh, I’m sorry-”

“It’s alright,” he laughed. “But my friend Harry’s without a date if you wanna ask him. He’s the Ilvermorny Champion.”

The girl’s gaze went to Harry as her friends whispered. “Uh, no thanks.” She looked at Percy, “Sorry again.” 

The girls hurried off, one pushing on the blonde’s shoulder with a large bark-like laugh.

Percy turned around to find the three wizards just staring at him, or more specifically - at Annabeth. 

She looked up from her broccoli, still chewing. “What?” 

* * *

_Harry_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Common Room_

_December 14th_

_7:12 pm_

* * *

Thankfully, it turns out that all the students weren’t interested in Percy, as he got a few invitations to the dance too. Harry turned them down, though - wanting to see if he could ask Cho. When Percy heard this, he clapped his hand on Harry’s shoulder and just told him: “Good luck.” 

Ron hasn’t had any luck with finding dates, not really all that much to be honest. At the moment, he was occupied with building a card castle in front of the fire. Harry sat on the couch behind him, rereading _Quidditch Through the Ages._ He was fine with chilling out a bit before Snape’s test the next week, but Hermione was a bit more uptight. 

“Ronald!” she scolded, coming down from her dormitory to find the boys not studying diligently like she so obviously hoped. She sat down next to Harry on the couch. “You both have to start studying for the exam, or you might fail!” 

“It’s alright, ‘Mione,” Ron said - still concentrating on his cards. “I’ll just borrow your notes again and squeeze in the night before like I always do.” 

“No, you will not!” Hermione said, her cheeks reddening with anger. Harry just snickered quietly at the scene. But before Hermione could go on a rampage about how Ron needs a better work ethic, the twins - George and Fred - came crashing in. 

“Hey Ronny-poo,” Fred greeted, hopping over the couch and landing on the other side of Harry. George just flopped himself down on the chair, his feet hanging over the side. 

“What do you two prats want?” Ron asked, looking away from his card castle for the first time in the last half hour. 

“Where’s Pig?” Fred asked. 

“Why do you want him?” 

“Uh, uh, uh, Ronny-poo,” George said, grinning. “Don’t go sticking your nose into our things -”

“Unless you want us to burn it off,” Fred finished.

Ron just rolled his eyes. “Pig’s in the Owlery.” 

As soon as Ron answered, the twins turned to face Hermione and Harry. 

“So who are you guys taking to the dance?” George asked. 

Ron jumped a bit at the question and knocked down his card castle, groaning loudly. He then just squeezed himself next to Hermione, not wanting to restart. 

“Ron and I don’t have dates yet, “ Harry answered. Fred just laughed.

“But it’s so easy!”

“No, it’s bloody not.” 

Fred just rolled his eyes, “Okay, just look.” 

He stood up, looking over to the other side of the common room where Angelina was sitting doing her homework.

  
  


“Hey, Angelina!” Fred called out, his hands cupped around his mouth. “Would you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?!” 

As Fred was yelling for Angelina, George stood up and left for the Owlery. 

Angelina rolled her eyes but nodded. “Sure.”

Fred turned and flopped back down onto the couch with a flourish. “See? It’s easy.”

Harry and Ron just stared at him with wide eyes. 

“We need to get dates, Harry,” Ron said, leaning forward so that he could see across Hermione. Harry nodded in agreement.

“ I can't imagine the embarrassment I would go through if I show up without a date.” 

“We don’t want to end up with trolls-” 

“Honestly, Ron!” Hermione injected, her eyes blazing. “You can’t call women trolls!”  
  


She stood up and stalked out of the common room. 

Fred whistled, “She’s a feisty one, isn’t she.” 

Harry turned to Ron, which was easier now without the large mess of curls that had just left. “Where do you think Percy and the others are? They could help us.”

* * *

_Percy_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Forbidden Forest_

_December 14th_

_7:31 pm_

* * *

Percy grunted as he swung Riptide against the tree. The trunk was already covered in long gashes and multiple slashes - all going extremely deep.

He wiped the sweat from his brow before slashing the trunk where the head off a dummy would be. 

Nico was over a few yards, doing the same thing while Annabeth worked on scaling a tree. She was training to climb down a cliff that they had discovered a few days ago - so Percy assumed that she would be climbing trees for the next few days.

There weren’t any lava-spewing walls or training dummies, so trees trunks and branches will have to do with the time being. 

“Wanna spar?” he heard Nico yell. Percy grinned.

“I would love to!”

* * *

_Harry_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Common Room_

_December 14th_

_7:32 pm_

* * *

“I have no idea, mate.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I know it's been like over two months but these months have not been kind to me. Some of you may have seen the chapter that my sister posted and I just want to thank you so much for all the love and support I've gotten. It means a lot. 
> 
> I don't know when I'll post next, but I really want to get the Yule Ball out before or near Christmas. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support, I love this story and you guys make it so much easier.


End file.
